


【索香】有完没完？！

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 96,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 春药烂梗，双向直掰弯。原著向，时间线架空，可以看作海贼团早期。更新会第一时间发布在http://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/，欢迎来lofter找我玩~
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

01  
这情况可不太好。  
不。这简直是糟透了。  
索隆一刀解决掉左手方向冲过来的四人，感觉整个身体从内部涌起一股异样的燥热感，使得肢体无法快速地对大脑指令作出反应。  
四下涌来的人越来越多，狭窄的地下空间却让他施展不开。  
他感到自己变得焦躁起来。

“绿藻头，这边！”一旁的山治发现身边有一个岔口出现，冲索隆的方向大喊一声。

可恶，中间隔的人也太多了吧！他们是什么时候被冲得这么散的！  
索隆默默“啧”了一声，焦躁感愈加浓重起来。

身侧的敌人蓦然飞起几个，一条长腿定格在空中。  
“绿藻头，磨磨蹭蹭地干嘛呢！”长腿的主人不耐烦地皱紧眉头，边踹开了又扑上来的几人，边冲上前一把拽住剑客，“你这单细胞不会在这儿也能睡着吧？”

他们钻进狭窄的岔口，有几个追兵也跟了进来，然后岔口瞬间消失，重新变回了一片砖瓦，将喧嚣隔绝于后。

解决掉跟进来的几个小喽啰自然是不成问题，但索隆敏锐地感觉到刀刃劈砍的角度比自己预计得要偏了几毫米。  
该死！胸口像堆积起一簇火，呼吸都不畅了起来。

“你怎么了？”山治感觉到了身后伙伴的异样，在确认再无追兵跟来后，他拉着索隆转进了一堵墙面后，停下了奔跑不停的脚步。  
索隆双手撑着膝盖，急促喘了几口气之后，觉得自己的状态似乎好转了一些。

“没事，快走，得趁玛伊娜还没醒来之前走出去，否则就麻烦了。”  
没错，大麻烦。  
他们现在正身处玛伊娜的迷宫之中。玛伊娜是迷宫果实能力的持有者，在这个由她的能力所建造的地下空间中可以随意改变迷宫的格局，而且对其中所有人的定位都了如指掌。她现在应该还处于被他们攻击之后的昏迷状态，迷宫虽然会随意变换格局，但只要没人能掌握他们的方位，他们就还有逃出去的希望。

额头突然间被一双手掌附上，凉凉的温度很舒适。  
“你该不是发烧了吧？”一个金色的脑袋低下来平视着他，弯弯的眉毛皱起来，蓝色的双眼中难得地居然没有挑衅或讽刺。

索隆只觉得烦躁更甚，“啪”地一下打开了对方的手。  
“说了没事了，别磨磨蹭蹭，我们快走。”

对方直起身，似乎思考了片刻，然后微不可闻地叹了口气。  
“照这个状态下去，磨磨蹭蹭拖后腿的是你才对吧，”山治对索隆的逞强感到无语，“玛伊娜一时半会儿应该也醒不过来，趁我们暂时把人甩掉了，稍微休息一下吧。反正以你单细胞的自愈能力，睡一下应该就能恢复过来吧？”

“没必要，我们……”  
“好，就这么决定了！你去睡觉，我来把风。”

这个不听人话的混账厨子！索隆只觉得脑门上青筋突突直跳，刚想开口反驳，对方却推着他的胸/口压着他靠墙坐下。  
索隆的上衣在之前的战斗中被打烂了，所以这会儿并没有穿上衣。光/裸的胸膛被对方的手指贴上，细腻凉爽的肌肤触感几乎让他打了一个寒颤。一愣之下，他居然真的坐了下来。

“让你睡你就睡，剑都砍不稳了，怎么还那么多话，”金发厨子靠着他坐下，点燃了一根香烟，“先说好，你只能睡两小时，到了时间哪怕你还是一坨拉不起的绿藻也得给我起来。”

居然被他发现了。  
”多管闲事。“嘴上嘟哝着，剑客却还是放松下身体，抬起头靠上背后的墙壁，开始试着让自己放松下来。

淡淡的烟味萦绕昏暗的空间中，他的听力敏锐地捕捉到身边的人动作间衣料摩擦的声音。

好热，越来越热。  
身体里似乎有一把无名的火在烧。  
火苗从核心烧起，向上堵着胸口，没有办法呼吸；热气传递到喉咙，喉咙在烧；再转到鼻腔，呼吸间似乎都能闻到因为五脏六腑燃烧而蒸腾起到血的味道。  
但最难受的还是另一个地方。滚烫的，绷紧的，小腹以下的那一处……

那个死女人！  
索隆咬紧牙关，低低地咒了一声。

”怎么了？还是难受？哪里受伤了吗？“山治的声音当真带上了一丝慌乱。不该啊，自己把这个绿藻头从地牢带出来的时候注意查看了一下，明明他的身上并没有什么严重的伤口，但现在看他的样子，喘气急促，满头的汗，怎么会难受成这样？

”厨子，你出去一下。“  
”？你是想上厕所？“  
索隆长叹一口气，脑门上青筋开始疼了起来。他手背搭上前额，另一手自暴自弃般开始向下探去。

”绿藻头你你你！“都不用睁开眼睛，身边人的惊恐仿佛都能实体化地砸在他身上。  
索隆觉得自己脑壳巨疼：“那个女人给我下了点东西。”

沉默。  
死一般的沉默。

“所以你现在出，去，一，下，听得懂吗。”咬牙切齿。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
山治扔下了第三个烟头。  
他背靠墙，维持着一脚站在地上一脚抬起抵着墙的松松垮垮的站姿，看着地上被踩扁的几个烟头发呆。

那个绿藻头到底好了没？说什么被下了药，那趁着血气上涌应该很快能解决才是啊。现在还没出来，该不会出什么事吧？

这个路口通向一个死路，里面正好形成了一个类似洞穴一般的半封闭结构。地下光线极其昏暗，他就算有心想稍微探头观察一下，从这个距离也是什么都看不见的。

要不要进去看一看？但万一正好看见绿藻头biu的瞬间……  
光是这么想着山治就不由尴尬到打个寒颤。  
苍天可见，自己中意的是美丽的lady，对男人的手冲可一点观赏兴趣都无啊！！！

再来一根吧。  
山治这么想着，然后掏出烟盒——空。  
叹气，抬头望向迷宫顶部，砖瓦结构整整齐齐地堆叠出一副规整但无意义的纹路。

砖瓦在空旷的空间中其实有很好的传声效果，再加上地下空间的空旷死寂，他其实多少能够听到里面的动静——而这正是让他担心的原因。

第一支烟的时候听到的动静是最大的，低沉的喘息声粗而重，不用想也知道里面正在进行着多么激烈的“体力活”；  
第二支烟的时候喘气声更加急促，但明显低了许多；  
第三支烟时几乎已经听不到什么声音，所以他现在根本无从猜测里面到底是什么情况。

该不会是完事以后睡过去了吧？虽然这是很符合这个单细胞一贯的作风啦……但万一是冲过头了，那啥尽而亡了呢？  
山治觉得自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都精神了。

天可怜见，自己为什么要被迫想象男人的手冲进度！都怪这该死的绿藻头！  
山治在心里很不绅士地重复了几遍F打头的某词，最终还是下定决心本着“团结互助友爱”的草帽团宗旨进去瞧瞧。  
毕竟活要见人，死要见藻嘛。

揉揉脸，山治暂且朝里面吼了一声：“喂，好了没？我可要进来了哦。”  
没有回音。  
靠！山治暴躁地揉了把脸，自暴自弃地抬腿朝里面走去。

黑漆漆的空间，只能听见自己皮鞋踩在地上的“哒哒”的脚步声。  
十几步的路程，山治走得战战兢兢，同时也在脑海中设想了N种可能会看见的场景。  
但他依然没有想到最后自己看见的会是这样一副场景。

誓要做世界第一剑客、平日总是嚣张跋扈不可一世的男人——罗罗诺亚·索隆，此刻歪斜着靠坐在墙壁旁，似乎连支撑脑袋都力气都无，像一尾濒死的鱼一样后仰着。  
他没有睡过去，也没有死掉，呼吸却是极为微弱，几乎是出气多入气少的状态了。

饶是见惯了男人在死战后各种狼狈模样的山治也切实地被惊到了。  
准备好的刻薄和抱怨此刻飞到了九天之外，山治赶紧上前蹲下身查看剑客的状况。

整个人都异样滚烫，浑身像从水里被捞出来的一样，连满头的绿毛都像经过了一晚上的浸泡，从脸到脖颈泛着不正常的潮红；  
山治下意识地低头看了一眼，男人的右手松松握着的性器根本没有释放过的迹象，从他的角度能看到的露出的头部已经涨成了极为可怕的颜色。

似乎终于感觉到有人在自己身上手忙脚乱的动作，索隆微睁开眼睛，凶狠的口气，却只能咬牙发出气声：“滚。”  
眼睛只能睁开一条缝，但也能看到其中满布血丝。

被骂的人几乎都要气笑了。  
就半条命吊着的家伙，居然还不忘嚣张一下？看我出去了怎么收拾你！

但话虽如此，他到底该怎么办啊啊啊！！！  
自己先出去，去船上把乔巴带过来看看有没有办法？不行，在这个破迷宫里只要挪个窝，下一秒就连之前在哪儿都找不着了。就算带着乔巴进来碰运气，等玛伊娜醒过来他们只有被瓮中捉鳖的份。  
把这个要死不死的家伙背在背上走？且不论他们到底要多久才能出去，万一走到一半这个绿藻的命根子在自己背上炸成一朵花怎么办？  
想象了一下这个画面，山治一阵恶寒。

他心急如焚地按着对方的肩膀，手下的肌肤烫到几乎不像人体能达到的温度。  
咬一咬牙。F***！不管了！反正只要能让这个家伙出来就行了对吧！！！

山治的心情此刻可以概括为自暴自弃壮士断腕视死如归，暴躁之下索性一把拉开索隆横在两人之间的手臂，也不管对方被他的大力拉扯几乎弄倒在地，一伸手就向下探去。


	3. Chapter 3

03

靠！好烫！  
握住那个“万恶之源”的瞬间，山治浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起立敬礼了。

“你TM……”索隆像一只濒死的野兽一般，开始低声吼叫着挣扎起来。  
“你这个要死不活的绿藻再敢废话我现在就TM踢爆你这根惹事的玩意儿！”愤怒压过了尴尬，山治“啪”地劈开对方推挤的双手，丝毫没有控制力气。  
对面毫不意外地发出了一记吃痛的闷哼。

左手虽凶，右手却丝毫不敢大力。  
山治强行压下心头强烈的违和感，试着轻轻地上下撸动了几下。

他感到身下的躯体明显地弹了一下，像一条咬上了吊钩的鱼。  
黑暗中他听到一声听不出是痛苦还是愉悦的闷哼，但对方的手臂却没有再抬起来阻挡他了。

也许可以！  
山治硬着头皮慢慢加大了力度，手心越握越紧，摩擦的幅度也加快了。  
他不敢抬头看对方的表情，只管僵硬着手腕加紧“干活”。

喘息声又渐渐加重起来。

手心的温度似乎比先前在剑客肩膀上所感受到的温度更为灼热。对方的性器粗而长，即使是山治纤长的手指也只能堪堪围住。  
也许是因为涨了太久的关系，手中所感受到的硬度惊人，再加上烫人的温度，山治模糊中几乎都产生了自己是不是在摸一根烧红的铁棍的错觉。  
他不敢太过加以联想，只强迫自己将意识集中在手腕的动作上。

索隆仰着头，大口呼吸着，却依然觉得自己像一条被钓上岸的鱼，怎么张嘴都只觉得氧气不够。  
不够。不够。不够。  
此刻握住自己的那只手，似乎也捏住了他的鼻翼，让他愈发觉得呼吸困难。

厨师的手是他们浑身上下最珍视的地方。  
他知道厨子的手平素保养得很好，战斗中也从来不会用到。  
他在对方下厨时无意中瞥到过几次。那是一双很白净的手，手指纤长，指节并不明显，使得整双手几乎称得上纤细。但这双纤细的手在料理时却灵巧到惊人，无论是切刨削、翻炒、揉面、裱花，在这双手下都仿佛呈现出一种艺术一般的美感。

而这双纤细而又灵活的手，现在正紧紧握着自己，小心翼翼地上下动作着。  
他现在知道了，这双手不仅白净，而且手心的肌肤也平滑而又柔嫩。不像自己常年握刀而磨出的厚厚刀茧，山治的手上没有一个茧子，娇嫩得几乎像女人的手一样。  
而且他的掌心凉凉的，握上来的一瞬就缓解了那股难耐的燥热，像最好的丝绸一般包裹住他。  
上，下，上，下。  
温柔而又缱绻，包容着他，抚慰着他，鼓舞着他。

但是还不够。

“用力……快一点。”索隆开口了。

我XXXX！  
山治一瞬间几乎想把面前这个死绿藻给踢飞出去。  
我在这儿劳心劳力的，感情这位还真把自己当大爷了！请字都不加一个吗！！！

感到自己备受压迫的“劳工”愤怒地抬起头，却看到对方头向后仰，喉结不加防备地完全袒露在自己面前，英挺的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，眼睛紧闭着，是难以分辨到底是舒服还是折磨的表情。  
他的下巴轮廓明显，鼻梁挺拔，在昏暗的空间下似乎化成一道剪影，锐利的，却又脆弱地颤动着。  
罪魁祸首胸膛沉重地起伏着，上面满是汗水。嘴唇微微张开，明明不是冰冷的气候，呼出的灼热气息却几乎能化成实体般从唇中溢出。

咒骂的话语突然说不出口了。  
山治只能在心里腹诽一下，然后重新低下头，认命地听从这位“大爷”的吩咐，更加努力地活动起手腕。

手指握紧，加一点力气环住。  
拇指间或轻触一下冠状沟，就能感受到身下人的弹动；再往上，沿着沟壑抚过敏感的头部，同时手掌配合快速地上下，就能听到对方喉间再无法抑制般发出低哑的哼声。  
手下的触感干涩不再，拇指擦过的地方流出的粘稠液体在活动中被带到整个柱体，厨师敏锐地感觉到掌心有了滑腻的触感。

“很好。”低哑的声音自头顶响起。  
山治突然觉得自己的脸莫名烫了起来。  
这个绿藻的声音其实很好听，是很有男子气概的低低的调子。只是他平素和自己对话时总会习惯性把音调拔高个八度，让他觉得十足呱噪讨厌。但像现在这样压低了嗓子说话的时候，他的声音就仿佛能与胸腔产生共振一般，低沉，磁性。

“你做的很好。”这个低沉的声音继续说着。  
“再快一点。”吐字的速度比平时慢，喘息时会停顿一下。  
“继续。”

缓慢的、沉重的声音时不时在这个黑暗的空间内响起，不连续，但也始终没有停止。

山治只觉得自己像被套进了一张无形的网。整个空间都似乎密闭了起来，灼热的气息缓缓蒸腾。他被困在其中，渐渐地不止脸发烫，掌心在摩擦中发烫，整个人都被蒸腾的热气熏热了，呼吸也逐渐加快了起来。

该死，不要把气氛搞得这么古怪啊！


	4. Chapter 4

04

该死，不要把气氛搞得这么古怪啊！

“闭上嘴吧你！”山治内心叫苦不迭——对方的性器正在自己的手里活蹦乱跳地鼓动着，他的掌心能清楚地感受到这根热度和硬度都可观过头的东西上凸起的青筋，摩擦中渐渐响起汩滋汩滋的水声，而上方的灼热的吐息一下都比一下更为烫人，每一下似乎都落在自己的头顶上。  
他也许不是故意为之——事实上山治也很怀疑对方现在还有几分清醒——但他实实在在感觉自己被圈在了对方无意识中所营造出的、莫名色情的氛围中，而且渐渐滑向一个不妙的方向。

是的，他觉得自己似乎也有抬头的趋势了。  
男人就是这么可悲的生物。即使再不情愿心情再怎么尴尬，只要有了适当的刺激，那个该死的地方依然会违背自己的意志，在最不该精神的时候精神起来。

这样下去可不行……  
山治咽了下口水，决心努力把这个诡异的气氛扭转过来——他必须说点什么来分散注意力。

“我这次可算被你这个绿藻头给害惨了。你怎么那么能惹麻烦，每次都要拖我下水？要不是你，我这会儿应该正和娜美桑和罗宾酱一起幸福地喝茶聊天，哪至于沦落到给你这个笨蛋……那什么。“  
靠！说不出口！

索隆抬着头，感受着小腹一波一波愈加浓烈的快感，厨子的话叽里咕噜的从耳旁滚过，但他压根没有回嘴的心神。

没我……死定……麻烦……久……不出来……有病……去死……蠢……手活……烂……

剑客挑了挑眉，敏锐地捕捉到某个关键词。  
低下头，他看向呱噪的源头。

为了确保战斗能力在黑夜中也能不受影响，他曾经做过这方面的修行，自然拥有远在常人之上的夜视能力。  
所以现在，他能清楚地看到下方那个金色的脑袋。

兴许是觉得热或者单纯不想视线受阻，平时总是遮挡住半边脸颊的刘海被挽在耳后，露出的脸颊鼓鼓的，是有些稚气的长相。  
怪不得平时总是要遮起来，还要蓄胡子穿衬衫西装，原来是为了扮成熟——索隆迷迷糊糊间这样想到。

他好像很热的样子，金色的头发粘在额头和脸颊上；脸上红红的，连耳朵也红了。  
还说我，自己这副样子也没比我好多少吧——索隆又想着。

不知道是说到什么了什么懊丧的地方，他皱起眉，用上排的牙齿狠狠咬了下嘴唇，留下一个清晰可见的牙印。牙印泛着红，他整个的嘴唇也很红；许是刚才咬唇时顺便舔了一下，下排的嘴唇上泛着湿漉漉的痕迹，显得肉嘟嘟的。  
有点像他给娜美和罗宾做过的那个什么甜品——又一个念头从索隆的脑海飘过，但迷迷糊糊的大脑一时想不出到底是什么甜品，视线就不由盯着那个让他似曾相识的湿漉漉的地方。

那双湿润的嘴唇快速地一张一合，一张一合，叽里咕噜的不知道什么滚过索隆耳畔，他现在已经完全无法分辨自己听到了什么，只觉得下腹部的快感开始像潮水般袭来，而一切的噪音都让他觉得燥热难安。

“你个不正常的怪物，快给我出来，老子手都……唔！”  
话音戛然而止。

山治瞪大眼睛，无法相信发生了什么。  
那个发情的绿藻头居然用嘴贴了上来！  
贴上来不算，他还咬住了自己的下唇！！！

有没有搞错！我的嘴唇可是为了亲吻lady而生的，谁想和你贴贴啊！！  
话说回来，老子甚至都还没有亲过lady啊啊啊啊啊怎么会这样！老子的嘴脏了！！！

谁都知道大脑在极度震惊的情况下会宕机，当他回过神刚想要大声呵斥之时，他又被另一个惊天巨雷劈中了——再次宕机。  
有什么滑溜溜的东西趁着他张嘴的瞬间钻了进来。

山治觉得自己的眼睛已经不可能瞪得更大了。  
那是什么？难道是……那个绿藻头的舌头？！  
不会吧？绿藻头和自己，传说中的法式……那啥？

法不法式的他是不懂，唯一知道的是对方的舌头似乎并不温柔耐心，最初在他上颚重重舔舐一下发现并未受到回应或抵抗之后，对方就目标明确地卷起他的舌尖，开始兀自吸吮起来。

这个打击太过巨大，舌尖相抵的部分生成了一股电流一般，直接将山治的大脑劈短路了——他只觉得眼前瞬间一片空白。  
短路的大脑自然支持不了身体的任何动作，他就这么呆呆地坐在原地，毫无反应地任凭对方在自己口中肆虐着。  
直到——

“手……别停。”  
低哑的嗓音将他的神志拉了回来。山治猛一哆嗦，下意识抬眼看向对方——  
野兽狩猎般的瞳孔正一眨不眨地凝视着自己，明明是在黑暗之中，他却能够清晰地看到对方漆黑的瞳仁——此时因为快感而微微放大——边缘是深邃的青绿色，微弱的光线在这双眼睛中聚焦成一束灼亮的光点——视线相交的刹那，光点就这样直直地射进了自己的眼中。  
山治觉得自己的脑子又烧掉了。

许是不满自己仍然没有动静，对方极轻地“啧”了一声，随即山治就感到有发烫粗糙的质感附上自己的手背，裹附、带动着他的手上下活动起来。  
而另一只手则攀上他的后脑勺，用力朝自己的方向揽过，没等他反应过来，嘴唇就又贴了上来，霸道地吸吮、舔舐。

山治脑袋依然一片空白，只觉得自己像波涛中的梅利号，惶然不知终点地跟着起，沉，起，沉。

掌心下的巨物开始一阵阵跳动起来，在自己口腔中肆虐的舌头动作也愈发急迫。  
终于。  
哗——  
像一阵巨浪打来，一切终于尘埃落定。

绿发剑客发出一声闷响，呼吸停滞片刻，然后脱力般长长地呼出一口气，紧绷的躯体也放松了下来。  
他将自己的下巴搁在身前之人的肩颈之处，原本用力固定对方头部的手也顺势滑落稍许，在覆盖着柔软金发的后颈处轻揉地摩挲着。  
细软的金色发丝触得他脸颊有些发痒，索隆不由用脸在对方的侧颈处蹭了几下，在风浪过后令人舒适的余韵中闭上眼睛。

下一刻他被一把用力推开，力道之大让他觉得自己简直就要当场起飞。  
托背靠墙壁的福，他并没有飞起来，只是后脑勺狠狠地撞上了墙壁。  
响亮的“Duang”一声——疼！

余韵个P！  
索隆咬牙切齿地抬起头，那个差点让他原地起飞的家伙正忙不迭地用手拼命蹭着地面。

“变态绿藻头，完事了就滚开！都怪你活烂到要拖别人下水！！啊啊老子的手老子的手……”

索隆敏锐地又捕捉到了某个关键词，脑门上的青筋鼓了起来。  
手撑着墙面站起身，正准备教训教训这个嘴里从来吐不出什么好词的臭厨子，却在看到对方通红的脸后不由将差点脱口而出的反击咽了回去。

从这个角度看，对方此刻跪坐在地上，脸颊通红，头发凌乱。  
平日的装腔作势游刃有余早不见踪影，正手忙脚乱地不知道该把手往哪里蹭。  
由于之前的战斗和拉扯，总是一丝不苟的衬衫领口歪到一边，露出的那一侧居然连锁骨都透着红。  
虽然是跪坐，但却是一个很别扭的姿势。索隆敏锐地把目光往下移了几寸，瞬时明白了对方想要掩饰的东西。

体内的燥热感又涌动起来。  
索隆在心底暗骂一声麻烦，随即撸了把自己短短的发碴，往前迈出两步，蹲下，一手捏住对方以男人来说略显尖细的下巴，挑衅道：“说我活烂，你自己不是都起来了吗？”  
他用另一只手按住了对方试图极力掩盖的部位，满意地看到他涨红脸上的惊慌等级又上升了一度。

他低下头，灼灼的目光和对方慌乱的蓝眸对视了片刻，随即勾了勾嘴角，头略微前倾，在厨师耳畔压低声音，故意恶劣地问道：“你不是说我手活烂吗？要不要实际体验一下，嗯？”

没错，真男人从不打嘴仗，用行动证明自己才是剑客之道。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“山治山治肉好了没——我觉得我马上要饿死了啦——”

索隆从睡梦中被路飞的催饭声拉回现实。  
看看天，好像也差不多是到午饭时间了。  
睡饱却没吃饱的剑客，打了个大大的哈欠，从善如流地走下瞭望台，准备今天也要做一个按时吃饭的好榜样。

没错，之所以用“也”，是因为往常总需要别人三催四请才能从睡眠或训练中“屈尊”驾临饭桌的未来世界第一剑客，这两天在吃饭这件事情上展现出了令人咂舌的高度自觉。

面对路飞”你该不会是要来和我抢肉吃吧“的灵魂拷问，某人的反应是嗤之以鼻的”小宝宝大概开始长身体了“外加一声嗤笑。

只是在大战过后有点疲劳，需要准时准点地补充能量而已，有什么好大惊小怪的。  
索隆鄙夷地觉得连这点都能拿来攻击一下的人才是幼稚鬼，但他很善良地并没有张嘴反驳。

今天的主菜是烤肉加海鲜意大利面，索隆不由皱了皱眉。  
他不喜欢意大利面。做为地道的剑客，当然只有大块吃肉大口嚼饭团才是王道（当然能有大瓶的酒就更好了）；海鲜也可以。  
然而硬邦邦的意面？敬谢不敏。  
然而这是众人一起进行的航海旅程，他明白在有限的食材和条件下，做料理的人是不可能顾全每一个人的口味的，所以他也从不抱怨——只是吃下去作为身体的养分而已，他对食物向来并不挑剔。

他在桌边坐下，看着裹着围裙的金发厨师轻盈地端着料理盘放在每个人面前——女士们的餐盘上配有雕刻精致的装饰食物，顺便有厨师特制飞吻一个；而乔巴的盘子边上则放了颗棉花糖。  
花痴色厨子。索隆在心里腹诽了一声，但他很善良地没有开口。

等轮到自己的餐盘也被端上来，索隆拿起餐具戳起一勺意面漫不经心地送进嘴里，意外发现今天的意面居然比平时要软——而且面条的下面居然还放了几大块鱼！这对于一贯遵守“topping理所当然就要放在最上面才是专业厨师素养“的那家伙来说可不寻常！  
原来他知道自己不爱吃硬面的吗？索隆一口吞下嘴里的面条，打算偷偷叉一块隐藏在下面的鱼。  
然而——

“啊！索隆你的鱼是不是比我的多啊？！”路飞的神经在食物探测上向来从无遗漏。  
“每个人的份额都是按照食量对应分配的，你的份才是最大的。“厨师第一个出面反驳，并指了指路飞专属“比脸大”饭盆。  
”可是我看索隆刚才叉了一块好大的鱼肉，比我的鱼要大多了啊？“某只在吃上向来契而不舍。  
”你看错了。“厨师很淡定。

换作平时索隆绝对乐于在食物这件事上刺激一下自家船长，但他今天很善良，而且这盘海鲜面特别好吃。于是他趁着另外俩人对话之际，以三刀流龙卷风般的速度解决了盘中的所有鱼，然后抬起只剩意面的餐盘以证清白。

“你看错了。”索隆脸不变色心不跳。

“欸？索隆好狡猾！那你用肉补给我吧！”橡胶手伸了过来。  
“滚。”护食的剑客一把夺过自己的烤肉，三刀流融会贯通，一口吞下三串肉。  
“太过分啦！看我的——橡！胶！叉！“

草帽团众人边吃边围观这场食物大战，笑声此起彼伏。  
金发的厨师也跟着笑，蓝色的眼睛都弯了起来。

索隆觉得自己吃太快，有点噎着了——但没办法，谁让今天的海鲜意面太好吃了。

吃饱喝足，厨师转身回厨房收拾。  
“路飞，帮我收盘子。”顺便指使将饭桌弄到一片狼藉的船长大人干活。  
“才不要！略略略～”蒙奇·没抢到肉·路飞表达了坚定的拒绝。

索隆站起身，默默地收拾起了盘子。  
只是吃饱了活动一下而已，毕竟他是一个友好善良的船员——他在心里这样总结道。

草帽团的战力可观，与之对应的食量也相当惊人。本着“一次搞定不要浪费时间”的宗旨，索隆最终抬着一座高高的餐盘小山走进了厨房。  
这点重量对拥有良好健身习惯的未来世界第一剑客来说当然不足挂齿，他只不过是因为视线被遮挡看不清路在甲板上撞了两次并且转了一圈才终于钻进厨房门而已——小事，难不倒他。

“来啦？脏盘子放在台面上就好。”  
山治背对着门口，正在料理台上兮兮索索地弄着什么，头也没回地交待了一句。

在做什么呢？准备夜宵吗？  
索隆老老实实地放好餐盘，挠了挠头，最后抵制不住不知从何而起的好奇心——只有一点点好奇而已——决定去小小地窥探一下。

厨师背对着他，专心致志地沉浸于手下的料理。  
他还是穿着那件围裙——这家伙曾经说过这是厨师的基本素养，围裙是厨师的轻甲战袍，以至于备菜穿、做菜穿、吃饭穿、洗碗还穿，现在想来在船上几乎一半的时间他都戴着围裙到处晃荡。  
索隆以前没注意，现在从背后看才发现他似乎习惯把围裙后腰处紧紧地系上。他本来就高挑挺拔，这样系紧腰带更衬得宽肩细腰，再配上比例优越的一双长腿，饶是作为死对头的索隆也不得不承认，这个花痴厨子在身材上确实是有些足以自傲的资本的。

当然和我比还是差了很多——他暗自下结论。  
而且脑子不好性格又差劲——又在心里补上一句。

他一步步朝着餐台走去。山治也许是太过放松，也许是太过专注，完全没有察觉到身后有人靠近，依然兴致勃勃地沉浸在面前的料理制作上，直到一个低沉的嗓音在耳边响起。  
“这是什么？”  
“哇啊啊啊——绿藻头你想吓死我吗！“

像只被踩到尾巴的猫，而且还是弹跳力很好的那种——索隆觉得有点好笑，但他很好心地决定不把这句话说出来。

“这是什么？”他指了指料理盆内的一大坨。  
山治没好气地白了他一眼，又继续操作起来：“坚果棒啦。上一个岛的时候乔巴和路飞摘了很多坚果，做成坚果棒的话味道好又容易储存，但反正你这个单细胞是不懂的。”  
“哦。”  
绿藻头居然没有顶嘴，山治有些诧异。也许是吃太饱了脑供血不足。管他呢，山治决定趁胜追击。  
“像你这样的筋肉白痴肯定不懂，坚果棒蛋白质含量高，最适合运动过后补充能量。像你这种成天只知道挥铁棒不知道补充的，过不了多久那身中看不中用的肌肉就会缩成梅子干一样。梅子干知道吧？喏，就是这～么大小。“山治用拇指和食指比了一个指甲盖大小的体积，眼睛在手指后微微眯起，神情十足促狭。  
这么说的同时，他也暗暗做好万全准备以迎接对面的暴怒攻击。但出乎意料地，对手居然没有发作。

”我知道梅子干是什么。“索隆只抬了一下一边的眉毛，淡定地回答道。

山治一击打空，在心里默默”切“了一句，索性继续专心做起坚果棒。  
还有几种坚果没有处理完，之后要将它们和糖浆充分混合，再倒进模具定型。  
也许应该在给娜美和罗宾的那几块上放一点粉红的莓子作为装饰？毕竟美丽的食物才更适合美丽的lady们～

想象着娜美和罗宾”山治你真好“的夸赞，粉红色的雀跃心情几乎都要实体化成欢快的小鸟绕着他飞翔了。  
——只可惜身边杵着一根长藻的木桩。

算了，爱杵就杵着吧。山治决定把其人当成空气，继续干自己的。

“这个是什么？”‘空气’抬手指了指一坨中的某个大块坚果。  
“杏仁啦，绿藻头。”  
“哦。“  
”……“  
”那个呢？”  
“核桃，补脑的，给你吃正好。”  
“嗯。这个？”

剑客似乎突然觉醒了学习技能，指着混合物中的原材料一个个问了一遍。  
山治觉得有些分心，一方面是要应付好奇宝宝，另一方面——

太近了，靠得太近了。  
他们身高差不多，但绿藻头块头要比他大出一圈——好吧，也许是一圈半——在那儿一杵，就像个巨大的热源散发体，山治觉得自己靠近他那一侧的肩膀和手臂都几乎要发热起来。  
而且该死的，他说话靠得也太近了，低沉的嗓音从如此贴近的范围内传过来……

山治一个走神，恍惚间想起他们上一次这样接触的情形。  
滚烫的身体，贴着自己耳边响起的低哑喘息，舌尖彼此缠斗，他握住对方对方也握住自己，像糖浆一般炙热的，黏腻的……

恍惚间他感到对方靠过来，温度比常人略高的手臂贴上了自己——

”铛。”清脆的一记声响，把山治从混乱的绮思中拉了回来。  
回过神的时候他才发现手里拿着的金属制搅拌棒掉落在地，自己不知道什么时候退后了几步。适才被轻触到的右臂抬着，而左手则下意识地护住右臂——是一个抵触的防御姿势。

沉默在空气中蔓延。  
索隆维持着微侧身的状态，抬起的手也依然僵在原地，显然很是困惑且带着些不知所措地看着他。  
山治看了一眼对方手指的方向——他应该是想问那盘糖浆是什么，因为糖浆离他比较远，所以身体会下意识地偏过去一些。

靠！我这个反应算什么！  
山治又是心虚又是气恼又是尴尬，一时不知道该说什么，脸上表情堪称五味纷呈。

两个人僵持了片刻，最后山治低下头说了声“抱歉”，然后快步走到堆放脏盘子的台面旁，丁零当啷地开始洗起碗来。

对方也似乎相当尴尬。在水流声音哗哗地响了一会儿后，山治听到了脚步声响起，和他擦身而过，但什么也没说。  
脚步声朝着门的方向而去，然后渐渐消失。

山治全程都没有抬头。


	6. Chapter 6

06

说真的，山治为自己自己那天在厨房的失态表现感到十分羞愧。  
他们曾经在不得已的情况下互相解决了一次——好吧，对于索隆来说应该是两次——但那也只是“曾经”，因为仅仅限定在“不得已”这个必要条件下，所以严格来说这只是一个意外，而作为一条船上的伙伴——各种意义上的“一条船”——他本应当大度地处理这个意外，绝对不能让它影响到他们未来的、“正常”的伙伴关系。

但山治却搞砸了。他不得不承认自己那天表现得就像一只大惊小怪的兔子一样滑稽又可笑。  
本来他应该在羞愧的基础上再加上一层自责内疚，毕竟这场尴尬互动发生的原因在于自己，但他现在却感到十足的气愤。

没错，气愤。  
因为那个绿藻头在那天之后已经整整两天没有对他说过除了”嗯“、”知道了“之外的其他话，而且他能够感觉到那个单细胞居然在有意躲避他？！  
开什么玩笑，自己是瘟神吗，有什么好躲的！  
本来就只是自己一时的神经短路，山治自认为自己拥有足够强大的心理素质和乐观积极的态度，只要那个绿藻头大气一点，山治有绝对自信他们可以迅速归位到理想的、“正常”的伙伴关系上。

现在可好，那家伙天天摆着一张“我被惹到了”、“我讨厌你到不想看见你”的脸，山治相信要不是他还得“屈尊”吃自己做的饭，那个家伙绝对能完美地消失在有自己出现的每一个地方。

“山治，索隆说他今天要做特训，晚餐给他留一份放着就行，他晚点会自己去吃的。”乖巧的小驯鹿嗒嗒地小跑过来传达了绿藻的旨意。  
路飞和乌索普欢呼一声并表达了自他们对索隆那份晚饭的憧憬，娜美一脸“受不了这两个白痴”的表情，乔巴沉浸在“索隆训练了一天了居然都还不饿，真的是太厉害了啊！”的由衷憧憬中，罗宾则微微笑着看了眼沉默的山治。

好极了，那个混蛋现在连吃饭都不肯“屈尊”驾到了是吗？  
硬了硬了，山治的脚底板硬起来了。

是夜，瞭望台。  
山治托着餐盘走上来，看着那个靠坐在地板上望天发呆的侧影，无奈地叹了口气。

没错，他知道今天是绿藻头守夜，所以现在端着守夜特别加餐过来，为的就是来和那个白痴单细胞好好谈一谈。  
虽然思考到底要不要这么做耗掉了他大半包烟，刚才在厨房又来回踱步抽了两支才能硬着头皮上来，但他毕竟还是站在了这里。

尽管不愿意承认，但他们两人在战斗中其实一贯配合得很不错。经历过数次出生入死，山治早已习惯将后背交付给对方，而且他也有自信，自己拥有着对方同等程度的信任。  
信赖，默契，是构成并且维系伙伴关系最重要的基石。而现在存在于他们之间的这种微妙的对抗，无疑会动摇到这个基石。  
而草帽海贼团应该是、也向来都是一个牢固的整体，他珍视这个小小的团体，希望自己能够保护好其中的每一个伙伴，所以他绝对不允许因为自己的原因让这个团体出现任何裂缝。

简单来说就是绿藻头是个白痴混账单细胞——现在还得加上一条“心眼比针小”——但自己毕竟是一个识大体顾大局的成熟男士。  
敌不上？我上。  
真男人才不搞什么冷战，主动解决问题才是男士魅力点的体现。

”我能坐这儿吧？“  
索隆头不动眼动，瞄了他一下，随即又将眼珠转回去望天。

好啊，还摆谱呢？  
山治用意志力强行按下自己脑门上的青筋，脑内循环三遍“好好说话不能吵架”后，径自在望天石边上坐了下来。

“喏，夜宵，给你的。”山治将餐盘往索隆的方向推了一下，里面是六个饭团——考虑到白痴剑客的晚饭最终还是命丧路飞之口，除了两个是梅干饭团外，其他四个都鼓鼓囊囊地填满了各种肉类。  
“知道了。”

又来了。  
山治侧过头默默翻了个大白眼，然后掏出烟盒，点燃了一支烟。

“呐，绿藻头，你也该闹够了吧？”吸入一口，尼古丁在肺叶内循环一圈，然后徐徐吐出，“如果你气的是那天的事情，那我向你道歉，是我反应过度了。”  
“嗯。”  
山治无奈地摇摇头，索性也抬头望天。  
”我是说真的。当时我只是一下有点懵，你知道的，就是那个……事情，我只是有点没缓过来。“  
天幕漆黑，四下一片寂静，视野中只有几颗星星闪烁着。  
”我是说，都是男人，要不是当时情况……呃，比较特殊……嗯，反正我理解，发生这种事情你心里肯定也不舒服。“  
晚风吹过，山治捋了捋被吹起来的刘海。  
”但这个说到底只是个意外。如果我那天的反应让你觉得冒犯，那我保证以后不会再犯。我们现在在一条船上，以后也还要一起航行，是男人就干脆点，有什么不舒服现在就摊开来说，说完就过去了，你觉得呢？“

山治一口气把排练了一晚上的话都倒了出来，说完之后狠狠吸了一口烟。  
畅快了呢。  
他看着烟雾被微风吹成散落的形状，思绪也仿佛跟着烟漂浮了起来。

烟蒂即将烧到手指，山治呼出最后一口气，拍拍衣服打算站起来。

”你和女人上过床吗？“

什么？！山治一口气没呼完就被呛住了，瞬时咳得满脸通红。  
这白痴到底什么脑回路啊！！！  
真·男人·山治觉得自己费尽全力才忍着没把扁桃体给咳出来，好不容易把气捋顺后狠狠地瞪向对方：”你……“

暗夜中对方看着自己，表情依然冷漠，眼神中却流露出一丝似曾相识的促狭。  
”那和男人呢？“

“怎么可能有！！！”山治脚底板又硬了。

脑回路怪咖勾了勾嘴角，收回目光，自言自语似的来了一句：“怪不得吻/ji那么烂。”  
“怎么说话呢白痴！老子把初恋留给自己未来美丽的lady有什么问题吗！！还有你说谁烂，啊？”  
“省省吧，你那点本事根本没有美女看得上你。”  
“哈？是看不上你这种肌肉白痴才对吧？”  
“色厨子。”  
“白痴绿藻头！”

山治抚摸着额角的青筋，努力让自己镇定下来。  
说好的不是来吵架的，怎么和这个白痴对话没三句就又忍不住了呢？  
这么一想，连自己都不禁觉得又气又好笑。

这就是东方人传说中的八字相克没错了，服了他了。  
但不管怎么说，剑客这态度应该就是他们已经翻篇了吧？

山治这样想着，拿起餐盘上放着的小酒壶，往两个酒杯中各倒了一杯酒，踢了身边人一脚后，拿起一杯塞到他手里。  
剑客挑了挑眉，意外于几乎从不喝酒的厨师自己居然也端起了一杯。

“先说好，这船上我最讨厌的人还是你。”星光下金发厨师面上一脸不情愿，索隆却看懂了他眼中藏着的轻松的笑意，“但那件事情，喝了这杯就算过去了。躲猫猫游戏结束，懂？”

索隆不置可否。  
酒杯相碰，在寂静中碰撞出清脆的声响。


	7. Chapter 7

07

山治对于那天的谈话成果颇为满意，主要成果体现在：某人又开始正常吃饭，某人又开始正常吵架。  
但吵架归吵架，仔细想来他们现在动手频率却似乎大幅度减少了。  
娜美对此非常满意，甚至今晚吃饭时还夸奖他们“终于懂事了”——虽然听上去怪怪的，但能够收到来自世界第一可爱的娜美桑的赞美，山治内心依然喜滋滋。

看来娜美终于注意到了自己是一个多么成熟大气、富有担当的迷人男士了～  
山治绅士之心大受鼓舞，哼着小曲收拾完厨房，哼着小曲整理了一下替换衣物，哼着小曲打开浴室门。  
——小曲戛然而止。

浴室正中那一坨顶着绿藻头的肌肉块不是某人又能是谁？！  
谁能告诉他为什么这个对洗澡的痛恨程度和猫不相上下的家伙会出现在这里啊啊啊！！！

对方背对着他，山治正开始盘算自己用哪个姿势才能以最轻的动静阂上门并转身走掉，那坨绿藻就转过头来。

“开着门干嘛？乘凉？”  
山治嘴角略一抽搐，只能硬着头皮关上门，选了一个距离对方稍有距离又不至于刻意到缩进墙角的位置，摘掉围在腰间的浴巾，打开热水，开始冲了起来。

温度适宜的水流从头顶冲下来，山治撸了一把脸，备受惊吓的心脏终于缓了一下。  
他才没有害怕什么！但好吧……其实是有那么一点点顾虑……毕竟在他能够彻底将那个白痴剑客的尺寸、手感和各种不该存在的直观记忆从脑海中彻底删除之前，避免视觉上的再度刺激才是最明智的做法。

氤氲的水汽中，剑客黝黑健壮的身躯在眼角余光范围中不急不慢地动作着。  
山治垂着脑袋，眼观鼻鼻观心。拿过边上的小马扎坐下，决定专心致志，快点洗完快点走人。

边这么想着，他尽量镇定地伸手去够洗发水。  
一挤——噗，手心被溅上可怜兮兮的一小坨。  
再挤——噗，一小坨上又加了两滴。  
山治满头黑线。

男士们没那么多讲究，洗发水沐浴乳是共用的。因为大家并没有什么呼朋引伴一起搞浴室趴的兴趣，一般就是各放两瓶，随手取用。

现在他的这瓶空了，那就表示剩下的那瓶必然在浴室另一位用户的手里。  
要问他拿吗？山治犹豫着扭头瞄了一眼旁边，对方正略微侧身，宽阔的肩背面对着他，隆起的背阔肌随着双手的动作而起伏。和剑客疤痕遍布的前胸不同，他的后背一丝伤痕也无，光洁平整。水流从上方冲下，水气弥漫中每一块肌肉的光泽感都被无比放大。几滴水珠从颈部沿着凹陷的脊椎线条滑下，像溪水欢快地流过深壑，流向……

停！  
山治在自己脸部热量无法控制之前赶紧把眼珠子拉了回来，抓起沐浴乳不管不顾地往手心挤了一大坨，面红耳赤地往自己身上胡乱搓了起来。

今天就赶紧冲一把走人吧，洗发水什么的明天再用好了！

沐浴乳果然挤太多了，抹得身上滑腻腻的。  
手下的触感明显和适才双眼所见的颇有差距。  
不是山治骄傲，从前是因为餐厅经营，现在则是要照顾整船的饮食，他的运动量一直都不少。所谓厨师并不只是负责站在灶台前而已，在缺少助手的情况下，拿取重物、处理笨重食材、端起满满一大锅菜等等，样样都是体力活，天气热的时候做一顿料理丝毫不亚于运动，浑身大汗什么的都是常态而已。  
在这种日常状态下，山治该有的肌肉确实一块不缺。手臂结实，胸肌饱满却不过分夸张，腹肌也整整齐齐地码在肚子上——他以前特意数过，实打实完美的六块。  
但要和那个肌肉怪兽比起来……

山治这么天马行空地边想边搓，丝毫没有注意到旁边的动静。  
等一团黑影笼罩在自己面前，他正顶着一身的泡泡，稀里糊涂地抬起头。

XXXX！  
画面太过刺激，山治一瞬间只觉得自己脑海中响起了一串尖锐的消音处理声，浑身毛发戳破泡泡的阻挠根根立起。

被消音处理的对象神色平静，手里握着一个塑料瓶递过来：“喏。”  
“啊？”应激反应下的大脑还没反应过来。  
“洗发水。”  
“哦。”山治木木地接了过来。但因为手上还沾满沐浴乳，一个没拿住，塑料瓶“铛”地一下垂直落地。

兄弟，捡肥皂吗？  
不知道为什么，山治一片纯白的脑海中飘过了这样一句话。

索隆看着面前呆呆地盯着地上那瓶洗发水的家伙，金色的头发全湿，乱糟糟的贴在脸上，活像一只高高兴兴出门散步却被突如其来的大雨淋得狼狈的金毛狗。  
已经浮到嘴边的“白痴”被吞了下去，他无奈地呼了口气，弯下腰捡起瓶子，塞到了落汤犬手里。

“你手断了吗？连个瓶子都拿不住？”  
他没有马上起身，而是保持着弯腰的动作，视线和对方的持平，笔直地看进对面那双蓝色的眼眸。

浴室的回声效应营造出了天然的立体环绕声，剑客的声音低低的，明明是嘲笑的用词，却听不出丝毫刻薄。回声的尾音渐渐模糊，他的声音仿佛化成了缭绕的烟雾，轻柔地将两人包裹在其中。

山治看到对方的眼睛。  
依旧漆黑的瞳孔，却不像上次那般布满血丝，此时是黑白分明，干净的，透澈的。  
这样一双眼睛，现在正专注地、平静地注视着自己，一眨不眨。

——简直是想从眼睛里把自己的想法都挖出来一样。  
山治迷迷糊糊地这样想着。

不知道过了多久，也许是一分钟，也是只是几秒钟，山治感觉到对方漆黑的瞳孔似乎微不可查地收缩了一下，然后离开了自己的视线范围。

“笨蛋，拿好了。”  
剑客重新直起身体，一手撑腰一手撸了一把自己的脑袋，然后转过身，向门口的方向走去。

山治听到了浴室门关上的声音。  
“铛”，多灾多难的洗发水又滚到了地上。  
金发厨师慢慢弯下腰，手肘撑着膝盖，把脸深深地埋进自己的两个手掌，从牙缝里拉长调子、挤出一声懊丧至极的哀叹。

那个不要脸的肌肉白痴，洗完澡为什么不围浴巾啊啊啊啊——！！


	8. Chapter 8

08

暖色调的灯光从头顶打了下来，明亮但并不刺眼。  
金色的发丝在灯光下闪耀着柔和的光泽，头顶的部分看上去蓬松柔软。  
——似乎很好摸的样子。他这样想着，于是也这样做了。

伸手抚上那金色的脑袋，手心是细软滑润的手感。  
——像上好的动物皮毛。

对方似乎很享受他的抚摸，仰起头，露出白皙的脸颊和脖颈，轻轻吐着气，用脸颊在他的手心来回蹭着。  
——是小猫吗？他不知道，只觉得心里软软的、痒痒的。

不知道为什么对方的脸和额前的头发都被打湿了，头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上。  
他忍不住将手上移，轻轻地将对方的头发拢到耳后。  
对方抬起头，海蓝色的眼眸，笼着一层湿漉漉的雾气。一抬眸，直直地迎向自己的视线。  
他只觉得心像被什么东西轻轻地打了一拳，一瞬间停顿一下，然后快速地跳动起来。

对方嘴唇是鲜红的颜色，像被什么咬过一样、几乎滴出血的那种红艳。湿润地，微微张开。  
他忍不住用拇指轻抚，想不到被对方张口轻轻地咬住，然后用舌头慢慢地绕着圈舔舐起来，那双蓝眸依然注视着自己。

他再也忍不住，用双手捧住对方的脸颊，狠狠地吻了下去。  
啊，是如同想象一样的柔嫩触感。

对方乖顺地迎合着他的动作，任由他在那个火热的口腔内扫荡，然后颤抖着用自己的舌尖找到了他的。  
一瞬间似乎有一股电流击穿了他的大脑，他忍不住将一手移到对方的后脑，更加用力地贴近自己，另一手则沿着对方流畅的脊背线条向下探去。

对方的呼吸也加快了，漂亮的眼眸微微眯起，喉咙间发出像猫咪一样好听的哼吟。  
然后对方轻轻地推开他，愈发鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣张开，呼唤着他的名字：

——“绿藻头。”

哇啊啊啊啊！  
索隆猛一下睁开双眼，急促地喘着气，心脏跳动飞快。  
他用了一会儿平复下呼吸，这才意识到自己正仰面躺在床上，浑身湿透，床单的触感冰冷而潮湿。  
另一个糟糕的地方——他掀起被子，微微抬头向下瞄了一眼，愤恨地咒了一声，然后放弃地倒回到枕头上，手松开被子搭在头顶，发现自己连头上都是汗，体温滚烫。  
妈的！他在心里骂了一句。

从舷窗透进来的光线告诉他天色尚未亮起，耳边传来的同伴们均匀的呼吸声让他知道大家也都还没醒来——包括那个总是最早起床为大家准备早餐的人。  
他闭起双眼默念心诀，却依然平复不了身下躁动的部分。

算了，去浴室，不行的话冲个冷水澡，然后开始早锻吧。  
索隆最终自暴自弃地这样决定。

倒霉的一天从一个莫名其妙的春梦+体验不怎么样的DIY开始，索隆已经觉得很是不爽，但从午餐过后他才意识到真正的不妙才刚刚开始。

午餐本身没什么问题，甚至可以说相当美妙——各式手卷+活鱼刺身+炸虾和蔬菜天妇罗，对于索隆来说简直是再契合不过的组合。  
然而一整个上午他都被一股难言的烦躁占据着，哪怕是在训练中他都无法集中心神，明明还没做几组就已经大汗淋漓；想着是不是要打坐冷静一下，但越试着冷静却越是心浮气躁，拿来擦汗的汗巾都湿透了。

难懂是发烧了？可除了烦躁和热之外自己生理上也没有什么特别不舒服的感觉啊。  
索隆百思不得其解，只能怪罪在早上那个荒唐的梦境上，黑着一张脸在餐桌盘坐下，面无表情地开始吃起午饭。

他看着那个害他做了怪梦的罪魁祸首像一只花蝴蝶一样围绕着梅利号上唯二的两位女士打转，郁气值更是节节攀升。  
白痴！花痴！色厨子！  
索隆寄怒气于食物，天妇罗啃得咔咔作响，只恨不得这些金黄色的炸物是那个黄脑袋的化身，可以让他嚼吧嚼吧泄愤。

那边厢，罗宾不知道说到什么，突然用手指了一下索隆，于是黄脑袋厨师也顺着看了过来。  
那双海蓝色的眼睛与自己对上。蓝眼睛的主人似乎和女士们聊得心情很好的样子，那分笑意也顺势映入了他的眼眸。

注视着自己的蓝色，蒙着水雾的眸子，粘在脸颊的发丝，萦绕在耳畔的哼吟。  
梦境中的画面一瞬间又准确地击中了索隆大脑中特定的某个区域，萦绕在胸腔中的焦躁感化成某种实物一般，准确地传递给了身下某处晨间已然备受折磨的所在。

索隆“咚”地猛然放下碗筷，动静之大让四下的喧闹都戛然而止。

面对着伙伴们的注视，索隆只来得及留下一句“我吃饱了”，就颇为狼狈地离开了餐桌。

“啊咧？”娜美眨巴着一双大眼睛，“这家伙前几天心情不都已经挺好了吗？”她转向一旁的山治，“你们又吵架了吗？”  
厨师的脸色也明显不霁，一脸”你问我我问谁“的表情耸了耸肩：”谁知道，大概是男士生理期？别管那个绿藻头了。娜美你快尝尝这个，这是我为你特制的‘爱心茄子天妇罗’哦～～～“  
”哎呀看起来好可爱～“  
饭桌上的气氛很快又热烈了起来。

传闻中正处于生理期的那位男士此刻确实不好受。  
他奔也似地冲进训练房，门甫一阂上，后背就沉沉靠上门板，然后整个人慢慢滑落在地。  
不用伸手去确认，他也知道自己现在是什么状况。

如果说早上的状况还可以用春梦来解释，那在已经解决过一发的情况下仍然郁躁了一上午，甚至此刻如此这般突如其来的欲望——这绝对不正常。

索隆隐约回忆起了那天地下牢房，玛依娜边摇晃着手中药剂边看着自己，脸上带着的笃定笑容。  
“我一直都相信只有最强大的男人才配站在我的身边。”  
“我等了那么久，终于等到了你，海贼猎人——魔兽索隆。”  
“放心，从今天以后你就再也离不开我了。“  
”我们会永远在一起。“

回想起来，距离那一天正好过了7天。  
难道说那个药的药效不是一次性的？！

那个死女人！  
大颗大颗的汗珠从额头顺着脸颊滑落，在思索的短短片刻间，白色T恤贴着胸口的部分已然洇湿。  
索隆牙关紧咬，饶是战斗中从无畏惧从不退后如他，此刻也不由要对天哀叹  
——这TM到底有完没完？！


	9. Chapter 9

09

今天又是海上大厨山治暴躁的一天。

继和那个捉摸不定的绿藻头关系“正常化”没多久，今天就又瞬间倒退三天前。  
在中午莫名其妙砸筷子黑着脸离席后，小驯鹿下午又来厨房传达了绿藻“不用准备他那份晚饭”的旨意。

“索隆的脸好红哦，该不会是不舒服吧？但他又和乌索普换了今晚守夜的班，如果生病的话不该去守夜啊。”乔巴圆鼓鼓的脸上带着些担心，又透着几分困惑。

山治内心骂藻三千遍，面上却还是对乔巴温柔地笑着。  
“他那么大坨人，自己肯定有分寸。医生你就不用替他担心啦～”  
他摸了摸驯鹿医生毛茸茸的小角，顺手替他一杯泡了一杯棉花糖可可。

小驯鹿双蹄捧着热可可，一边极力推脱“我可一点都没有高兴哦”，一边兴高采烈地扭动着出了门，丝毫没有注意到身后厨师瞬间阴沉下来的脸色。

好你个绿藻头。自己洗澡不遮好，被看光了还怪到我头上不成？  
躲我甩我脸色？  
等着瞧。

晚上，瞭望台。  
山治端着餐盘进门，左右环顾了一下，才在角落的黑影里找到了那个熟悉的绿脑袋。

“呐，混蛋，夜宵。”  
没有回应。

山治恨恨地磨了下牙，索性走到坐在地上的黑影旁，绷起足尖踹了过去。  
咦，不会吧，踢中了？！

山治惊得嘴里的烟都差点掉下来——自己就是算准了这个白痴肯定躲得开，所以可是用了两分力气的呢。这家伙难道是睡着了？  
脚下响起一声吃痛的闷哼否定了自己的猜想，但出乎意外地，这个平日里绝对不肯在和自己的比拼里落一点下风的家伙平白吃了一踹后，居然也没有跳起来边吼边拔刀反击，依然维持着背靠墙壁的团坐坐姿，双手垂放在竖起的膝盖上，头抵在手臂上，一动不动。

不对劲，绝对不对劲！  
山治谨慎地蹲下身，将餐盘放在地上，然后小心翼翼地伸手向索隆探去。

最先接触到的是他的手臂——  
远高于人体正常温度的热感，不知道是在忍耐着刚才被自己踢到的痛楚还是高热的折磨，微微颤抖着。

山治心下一惊，用力抬起对方的头  
——微弱的光线下依然能看到剑客脸上不正常的潮红，满头满脸的汗，胸膛急遽地起伏着。

此情此景——山治几乎是立刻回想起了自己极力想遗忘的那场“意外”，一时怔愣在原地，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你该不是又……”  
“滚开。”索隆昏昏沉沉的脑袋被适才一脚踢出了几分清明，但此刻用尽力气也只能勉强睁开半只眼睛，从牙缝里挤出两个字。

走开。  
铭刻在大脑皮层的记忆又开始骚动起来。  
抱住他，亲吻他。让他握住自己，然后自己也握住他。用舌尖占据他，掌控他的呼吸，把他紧紧地压向自己，让他发出声音。  
放任自己的欲望流向他。  
和他一起变成燃烧的火花。  
一起爆炸。

但是不行，不可以。  
他讨厌自己的触碰，他不想要。  
他是自己最讨厌却依然珍视的伙伴，他不喜欢，所以不可以。

欲望和理智在头脑中激烈地碰撞，索隆重新闭上眼，牙关咬得生疼。

看来这个白痴是死活不会坦白的了，那么确认的方法只有一个。  
山治没有丝毫犹豫地将手向下伸去。

对方的裤头是松的，山治拍开对方想要遮挡的手，手指灵活地钻进去，很快确认了自己的猜测。

“所以你这个白痴今天一整天都是这样的？”回想起这颗绿藻一天的反常表现，此刻终于明白过来的山治不由目瞪口呆。

没有回答，对方急促的喘息和手下震撼的触感已经说明了一切。

这种时候就没有什么好矫情的了。山治三下五除二，拉开对方下身的衣物，然后掏出那个备受折磨的巨物，右手轻轻握住，先试探着上下动作了几下。

“呃——！”剑客喉头发出一阵低吼，整个人剧烈的弹动起来。  
同为男人，山治知道这绝对不是什么源自快感的反应。他一手用力按下对方想要逃开的动作，一边仔细地借着窗外透进的昏暗的光线观察起自己另一只手下的状况。

然后他再次被怔住了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

山治再次被怔住了。  
手下那根巨物像上次一样已经涨成了一个可怕的颜色，但和上次不一样的是，此刻它表面居然有着几处破口，而自己的掌心也赫然已经沾上了几丝血迹。

山治震惊到哑口无言。  
想到这个倔强的剑客宁愿一个人躲在角落把命根子都磨破了，束手无策却依然咬牙强忍，始终不肯低头向他人寻求帮助，山治简直不知道是该佩服他对自己够狠呢，还是该狠狠嘲笑他的死要面子不要命。

也是，他本来就是这种人吧。  
早在巴拉蒂第一次见到这个男人，看到他即使面对着世界第一剑客、王下七武海之一的鹰眼，依然宁死也不愿放弃梦想。那个时候山治就知道了，这是一个一根筋走到死的家伙。  
这样固执骄傲脑子不会转弯的家伙，就算下一刻就命丧于决斗之下也没什么好奇怪的，但无论如何，他不应该因为这样可笑的原因死在这里。

山治下定决心，深吸一口气，趁自己犹豫反悔前迅速俯身低下头。  
他用自己的嘴含住了对方。

嘴唇包裹住头部的一霎那，他清楚地听到上方传来一声沉重的吸气声，有那么片刻对方似乎直接屏住了呼吸，等呼气的时候喉间压抑的低吟也一并被吐出。  
“呃啊……”  
粗砺的，像被砂纸磨过的声音，夹杂着愉悦与痛楚，狠狠地撞击着山治的耳膜。

山治只觉得自己浑身的汗毛都要立起来了。他不敢多想，只能把注意力集中在嘴上。  
厨师的舌头是全身最为敏锐的所在，他曾经用它尝遍各种味道——五花八门的食材，奇奇怪怪的调料，来自各地的奇珍异馔。而他现在所正在品尝的，却是自己从来都未曾预料到的“料理”。

也许该庆幸这家伙昨天刚刚洗过澡，嘴里的那一根只有一点点咸味，并没有想象中那般难以接受的味道。  
山治并不知道自己下一步该怎么做。在他有限的人生经验中，他对相关信息唯一的接收来源只有曾经藏在枕下的几本巨乳写真以及从巴拉蒂那群混混厨师们粗俗闲谈中听来的只言片语——其中并没有哪一方会从零开始，详细指导你该怎么口一个男人的老二。  
他只能以自己同为男人的想象力，来揣测对方会喜欢怎样的对待。

含进的部分不能太多，否则会碰到破口。  
山治硬着头皮，用舌尖试探着舔舐了一下顶端的小口。

“嗯……”  
剑客绷紧身体，胯部小幅度地动作一下，试图把自己更深地送进那个温暖的入口。

呃，这样就是不难受的意思对吧？  
山治迷迷糊糊中似乎抓到了一些门道，于是舌尖以柱头为圆心，开始更为快速地动作起来。

额头被一双手掌覆盖住，似乎是想把他推开的意思，但在没有多么用力地尝试了几次之后，最终却只是伴随着一声低喘，放弃似地转而捧住了他的脑袋，十指用力陷进他柔软的发丝。

得到正面的回馈，山治的动作也渐渐加大起来。  
在重重的几下舔舐之后，他将自己的头沉得更低，开始试着吸吮起来，原本虚虚环住阴茎的手向下移去，握住下方沉重的囊袋，轻柔地抚弄起来。

门外汉往往以为剑道只是劈砍的艺术，但呼吸其实也是其中一项重要的训练。  
索隆自幼在道场习剑，未等成年又仗剑游历各地，无论是和多么强悍难缠的对手交锋，他都从未在对战中乱过一丝气息。

但他现在脖颈向上高高扬起，虽然竭力大口呼吸，却仍然觉得吸进去的空气只在喉咙里转了个圈，根本无法传递到肺部，呼吸的频率更是被身下人的动静完全打断。  
正埋在自己胯下努力“工作”的家伙舌头虽然灵巧柔软，但却毫无技巧和节奏可言，远不及自己过去曾经经历过的几位女伴那样游刃有余。

没错，他当然不是第一次。  
索隆知道自己的外形条件不错——就算他自己对此毫无所谓，但在经历过无数次搭讪、暗示、明示之后，多少也建立起了一些自我认知。高大，肌肉，男子气概，甚至还被人夸过头发的颜色很特别——这些都是那些试图接近他的男男女女所使用过的褒赞。大部分时间他会觉得这些人麻烦而置之不理，但毕竟是个正常的男人，偶尔在昏暗的酒馆里，欲望涌上来了，酒精到位了，如果正巧对面的女人——对，只有女人——看上去也不讨厌的话，他也不排斥在后巷或者酒馆边上的小旅店来上几发。

各取所需的一次性关系，没有牵扯，干脆利落。鉴于选择对象大多是风韵成熟的女性，一般来说他都能得到不错的体验。

和现下的情形截然相反。  
索隆几次觉得自己在对方舌尖的伺弄之下即将攀上顶峰，却又总是差了一口气，徒然让他从半空又摇摇晃晃地落到地面，等着迎接下一次不知道何时来到的冲刺。

下体急切叫嚣着想要解放却总差那么临门一脚，这种感觉让他觉得自己整个人下一刻就要炸开了。  
手上不耐地稍微施加了一些按压的力气。

“嗯——”  
身下那人发出了一声略微不适的声音，下意识地抬眼向上看去。

索隆和他的视线对了个正着。  
从索隆这个角度看上去，对方额发凌乱，平时总是漫不经心的眼睛此时圆睁着，眼角略微下垂，长长的睫毛被打湿，眼尾像是哭过一样泛着些红，毫无平时的刻薄神气，倒是平白生出三分怨怼加七分难以言传的媚意。  
自己怒涨的性器正被鲜红的唇瓣完全包裹着，厨师灵巧的舌头没有停下，舌尖绕着冠头舔了一圈，略微粗糙的舌苔正好对着顶端轻轻一压。而那对海蓝色的眼眸，像今晨梦境中所见过的那样湿漉漉地望向自己，缓缓地眨了一眨。

这边厢山治脑袋被索隆的手猛压了一下，虽然他本来含得不深，但敏感的口腔被突如其来的一记戳刺依然弄得很不舒服。  
嘴下虽然不停，但他还是忍不住狠狠瞪向那个作乱的肇事者，并以自认为最为凶狠的眼神朝对方甩了一记眼刀。  
下一刻，嘴里含着的家伙突然剧烈地鼓动了几下。还没等山治反应过来，一股浓稠腥膻的液体就在他口中炸了开来。

“咳咳咳……绿藻头你……这个……咳……混蛋！”  
这一下可呛得不轻，山治狼狈地跪趴在地上，眼泪鼻涕口水泗流，咳得几乎要把肺都倒出来了。好不容易终于缓和了一点，他一手支撑起自己半身，另一手用衣袖勉强擦了擦自己一塌糊涂的脸，刚想站起身来朝那个混账剑客发难，对方不知何时却已进入到极端靠近的距离，一手扣住自己的下巴，不由分说地拽向前。

“你TM还——”  
剑客对他的咒骂置若罔闻，一矮身，熟练地把自己的嘴唇贴上了他的。舌尖长驱直入，在敏感的上额舔弄几下后，勾住厨师恍然无措的舌尖，强硬的翻搅吸吮起来。  
叮铃，叮铃。剑客左耳的三个耳坠变换着角度碰撞出细碎声响。

山治摇着头想使劲挣脱对方的桎梏，但吃亏于这个姿势使不上力，只能稀里糊涂地任对方在自己嘴里一番肆虐，被勾出的唾液混合着此前未能咳干净的精液不情愿地被吞咽下去，翻搅的水声、吞咽的“咕咚”声分外清晰地弥漫在这个寂静的黑暗空间中。

叮铃，叮铃。

一吻毕，剑客最后吸吮了一下对方瑟缩的舌尖，恋恋不舍地退了出来。  
唇瓣分开，索隆的呼吸也有些不稳，他略微退后一些，用自己的额头抵住对方汗湿的额头，钳制着下巴的手放松了一些，大拇指顺势抚过手下之人依然微涨的湿润下唇，然后缓缓擦去了对方嘴角溢出的津液。

山治在神志回笼的一霎那飞快地坐起身，以逃命螃蟹般高频的速度挪动后退。  
“你——你有什么毛病！我嘴里可还有你的……你的……”他说不下去了——这实在是太可耻了！

“你都不嫌弃，我嫌弃什么？”被呵斥的对象毫无自觉地笑了笑，顺手用手背擦了擦自己的嘴角。

“不嫌弃你也不能——不对，谁说我不嫌弃！“山治觉得自己的脑血管都要被气炸了，”你这个混蛋白痴！我怕你死绝了才好心帮你，你怎么能射在我……我……“

”你很生气？“索隆重新靠上墙壁，仍未彻底平复下呼吸的样子，但却不妨碍他扬起一边眉毛，用揶揄的神情看向面前这个处于炸毛边缘的家伙。

“我‘很’生气？这是有脑子的人能问出来的问题吗？！”山治确认自己的脑血管肯定爆了一根，“换你你能乐意？”

“没试过，不知道。”坦诚到令人生气。

“不知道你个鬼！！！”山治使劲擦着嘴，试图让自己站起来。但下一刻，他惊讶地发现自己被按住了肩膀。

“既然你对这件事情这么生气，那我就还你一次？”  
剑客扬着一边嘴角，微眯起的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。


	11. Chapter 11

11

不对啊，这是什么进展？！  
山治被推倒的时候依然一脸莫名，直到感觉自己的皮带扣上传来悉悉索索的动静才才回过神来。

不不不不会吧？这是又要变成像上次一样的状况吗？！  
回过神来的某人慌张地想要撑起起上半身，却被压在身上的家伙长臂一伸，又压了回去。

“边乱动。我说了我没做过这个，乱动的话不保证不会弄伤你，“索隆一手使力按住还试图挣扎的某人，一手快速拉下对方的拉链，略一用力拉了下来。

”什么啊，这不是挺精神了吗？“低低的调笑声响起，山治感到对方轻笑时呼出的热气直接喷在了自己岌岌可危的那一处。  
“这是本能啦本能，跟你没关系！”山治面红耳赤地争辩道。

对方似乎又笑了一声，然后说道：“听好了厨子。我不喜欢欠人东西，所以现在就还给你。但先说好，我之前没试过，所以你最好别干扰我。”

别别别不不不这个真的不用还！  
山治又急又羞又尬，正想掰开压在自己胸膛上的那条手臂，下一刻头皮一麻，只觉得自己身下被纳入了一个潮湿又滚烫的所在。

“唔——你别——啊！”  
索隆将厨师半勃的性器含在口中，感觉到对方瞬间全身紧绷，于是又坏心地试探着用舌头绕着吞入的部分转了一圈，满意地听到对方惊喘出身。

索隆在这件事情上并没有撒谎，口交这种事情别说男人，他连给女人都没做过——毕竟太麻烦了。  
虽然有过几次被女性服务的经验，但他也并没有觉得这比直接插入爽到哪里去，因为控制权在对方手里，不能由着自己怎么喜欢怎么来，实在不是自己中意的风格。  
老实说在现在这一刻之前，索隆压根没设想过自己人生中还存在着“舔男人老二”这么个选项，本来以为自己多少会有些抗拒心理，但感觉——

“嗯……”  
听到上方传来的声音，感觉到嘴里的分身已然彻底挺立，剑客讶异于自己此刻的感受居然还不坏。  
厨子的分身就像他本人一样，干干净净，并没有什么奇怪的味道。在上一次地下迷宫的时候索隆就已经感受过他的尺寸，即使以同为男性的角度来看也是相当可观。现在这样“负距离”地感受下，他发现对方的形状也很漂亮，丝毫不让人讨厌。  
索隆这样想着，一边使劲回忆过去那些女人是怎样做的，然后努力放松口腔，更深地将对方纳入口中，试着上下动作了几下。

“唔——嗯！”  
身下的人发出无法忍受似的声音，上身瘫软在地，两条腿却下意识地想要动作起来。

索隆索性用两只手按住对方的腿，吐出嘴里的东西，微微撑起上半身看向他。  
“喂别乱踢啊，会死人的。”

金发厨师手臂盖在脸上，看不清表情，只是用牙齿紧咬着嘴唇。  
虽然没有回复，腿却没有再动作了。

这么乖。  
索隆满意地想道，重新低下头，伸出舌头，褒奖般用舌面从对方根部开始，缓慢地舔舐到头部，换着角度重复了几个来回，然后张开嘴，毫无预兆地整根吞下。

“啊！”山治再也无法忍耐地叫出声来。  
“嗯。”索隆也同时闷哼出声——喉咙被顶到了，不太好受。看来还是要慢慢来，不能太急。

他略微退了一些出来，转而用手代替握住根部，然后收紧口腔，配合地同时上下套弄起来。

“嗯……啊……啊……”  
被压低的呻吟声断断续续地在室内响起。

怎么又变成了这种状况？  
山治用手背遮住眼睛，大脑再度陷入一片空白，整个人仿佛轻飘飘地飘浮在云端一般毫无重量，但从下体传来的快感却又像巨石一样沉重地压在自己身上。

太奇怪了，这样简直是太奇怪了。  
他略略抬起手，借着手背的遮挡偷偷向下看去，却只看到那个绿色的毛茸茸的脑袋伏在自己胯间，匀速地上下起伏着。黏膜与液体摩擦发出的声响配合着起伏的频率同步回荡在瞭望台中，山治能清晰地感觉到来自下腹部的快感也合着这个节奏，如同潮水拍打着海岸一般，哗——哗——一波波冲刷过自己的大脑。  
视线所看到的让他更为直观地确认了这一点——那个野兽一般强悍无匹的男人，无论面对怎样的强敌也从不退缩，未来的世界第一剑客，罗罗诺亚·索隆，死亡也无法降服的魔兽，现在却正趴在自己腿间，专心致志地吸吮着自己的阴茎。

仿佛意识到了来自上方的凝视，埋着脑袋的剑客抬起眼睛看向他。  
和地下迷宫时一样的眼神，专注的，凶狠的，漆黑的瞳孔边缘在黑夜中微微泛着绿色的光。

世人口中的猛兽边活动着口腔边盯着上方那个眼神迷离的家伙，片刻的对视过后，他玩味般眯起了眼睛。  
“唔——”绿色的脑袋用力低下，又是一记深吞，山治被逼出一声了一声闷响。  
摩擦的频率骤然加快，对方撤下了手，每一下都几乎整根咽下，同时故意收紧了口腔。

叮铃叮铃叮铃。  
金属耳坠发出凌乱的碰撞声。

“啊……不行！不行了！快走——”山治开始剧烈地挣扎动起来，但他的腿却被对方强力的手腕牢牢地盯在地上。在经历了又一下几乎堪称恶意、让人脊髓发麻的大力吮吸后，山治的动作僵住了。  
呼吸定格了三秒，然后整个身躯瘫软在地，只剩下胸膛急遽地起伏着。

察觉到对方抬起上身，用膝盖挪动着移动到自己上方，厨师羞耻地转过头，再次试图用小臂盖住自己的眼睛。  
“我都说了让你快挪开的啊……”他心虚地辩解道，却在下一刻感觉到自己的手腕被有力地握住，然后缓缓拉开。

他偷偷瞄了眼跪坐在自己胸口处的男人。  
即使刚结束了一场怎么想都万分羞耻的“服务”，对方依然气势如山地矗立在上方，除了呼吸略微粗重外，神色如常，没有自己所感受到的羞愧尴尬，毫无半分扭捏之色。  
山治如受蛊惑一般看着绿发剑客夜色下坚毅的下巴轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，凝视着自己的眼睛漆黑深邃，看不清里面包含着什么。  
然后他看到对方抬了抬一边眉毛，喉头一动。  
“咕咚”的吞咽声本不该如此响亮，但却结结实实地击穿了山治的耳膜。

——索隆把自己的东西完完整整地咽下去了。


	12. Chapter 12

12

山治大脑今天接连接受过大冲击，此刻已然停止运作，只任由自己躺在地上，边喘着气边呆呆地看着压制在自己身上的剑客。

对方侧过头沉默了片刻，似乎是在回味适才吞下去的东西味道如何，随即一脸无所谓地抬起手，用手背擦去了残留在嘴角的浊痕。  
然后他弯下腰，轻车熟路地吻上了那对正因喘息而微微张开着的红润唇瓣。  
这个吻持续了很久。与之前狂风骤雨般的体验不同，索隆这次的心情似乎相当放松愉悦，他变换角度轻咬着难得呆滞的厨师饱满的下唇，引诱他更大地张开嘴，然后卷住颤巍巍的舌尖，强势却又不失温柔地邀请他共舞。  
山治在他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

一吻完毕，剑客略略抬起头，低声调笑着说：“怎么这么乖呢，厨子？“  
万年紧锁的眉头，此刻居然放松地舒展着。

山治一时间面红耳赤。  
“乖个屁！滚开，老子要去漱口！”他用力推了把对方饱满的胸膛，好在这次没再收到刁难，索隆配合地转到一侧，放他站起身。

“你自己的东西，我都不嫌弃，你嫌弃什么？”动作虽然配合，嘴上却还是忍不住作一下死。  
山治忍不住回身就是一记侧踢，由于腿还是有些软威力大打折扣，不幸被对方躲了过去。

“我就应该让你自己死透点算了。”山治背对着自己嘴里的混蛋重新拉上裤子，又整了整领口，确认自己仪表至少回归正常程度的整洁，万一撞上哪个起夜的船员也不会被发现端倪。  
一套程序完成，他平复下呼吸，转过身重新面向那个坐在地上的剑客：“说吧，怎么回事？”

索隆一手撸了把头发，麻烦地“啧”了一声：“应该还是那个死女人搞的鬼，上次的那个药估计还没过吧。“  
“所以你今天一天都这样？”  
“嗯。”剑客终于注意到了被冷落在一边的饭团，大咧咧地抓起一个直接送进嘴里，“一开始也没觉得怎么样，中午开始感觉有些不对劲。”

中午开始发作，也亏他能忍到现在。  
山治叹了口气，看着那个麻烦制造者饿死鬼投胎状又塞了两个饭团入口。  
“你明天得让乔巴看一下，这样拖下去不是办法。”

“唔……“饿了大半天又经历了体力消耗的剑客嘴里塞得满满当当，含糊地应着。

“明天一早就去看，否则我去把乔巴叫过来，”山治背对着他翻了个大白眼，向门外走去。

“咳咳——呕——咳——”身后突然传来一阵几乎要窒息般的咳嗽声。

山治从门外探进一个脑袋：“啊忘了告诉你，饭团其中有一个是乌索普特制辣椒星限定版，实验用的不小心放进来了。你自己注意一点吧，保·重～”  
挥一挥手，金色的脑袋在盘子砸过来之前快速地消失了。

走下瞭望台，金发厨师在船舷边站定，点燃一支烟，深深地吸了一口。  
薄荷烟的味道在口腔内萦绕一圈复又吐出，刺激的烟草与薄荷香却依然无法盖过嘴里复杂的味道，也无法冲淡嘴唇上残留的相贴的触感。  
那个白痴……  
山治迎着海风抽完了一支烟，然后又点燃了第二支，夹在指间，盯着夜晚漆黑的海面出神。

“事情就是这样，我们必须返回到迷宫岛并拿到药物的原始配方表，这样我才能对应地制作出解药。“船医小驯鹿认真地向众人进行说明。  
”啊这真的是棘手呢，周期性发作的毒药我只在书上看到，但现实生活中从没听说过呢。“罗宾双手环抱并做出评价。  
“是啊是啊，我在医书上都没找到解决方法，所以只能从配方入手了。“乔巴猛点头。

“所以毒性发作的时候索隆会怎么样？我意思是，按照你前面说的，这个毒药已经发作两次了，但索隆现在看上去并没什么问题的样子。”乌索普提问。  
”嗯……呃……这个嘛……“小驯鹿瞬间语塞，眼睛瞪得滚圆，毛皮底下几乎都要透出红来，蹄子紧张地摇摆着，结结巴巴地向正翘着腿坐在角落里的人施以求救的眼神。

看到众人的视线转移向自己，某人言简意赅地回答道：”肚子疼。“  
众人沉默。

”拉肚子的那种肚子疼吗？“船长好奇发问。  
”差不多吧。“  
“你是说玛伊娜废那么大劲把你抓起来，然后给你下了一个会定期肚子疼的药？”乌索普觉得自己有责任确认清楚。  
“大概吧。”某人耸耸肩，“我怎么知道她在想什么。”  
众人再次沉默。

”不管是肚子疼还是怎么样，毕竟是个毒药，一直拖下去也不是办法。“山治摁灭了手里的烟头，”也许肚子疼只是初期症状，后期还不知道会怎么发展呢。“  
”对对对对对，山治说得对！“乔巴以惊人频率飞快点头。

“嘛，如果老是肚子疼的话确实也是很苦恼啦。好！那我们就返回迷宫岛吧！”船长一锤定音。  
“但即使要回去的话我们还是得先航行到下一个岛屿，设法搞到去往迷宫岛的永久指针，然后在完成记录前离开岛屿，否则就找不到返程的方向哦。”娜美提醒道。  
”对哦，那还要多久才能到下一个岛呢？“  
”按照迷宫岛上的人所告诉我们的话，应该还有十几天就能到了吧。“  
”这样啊。索隆，再有十几天你撑得住吗？“路飞歪过脑袋看向病员方向。  
”笨蛋，十几天是到下一个岛，然后顺利的话再要航行大约二十天才能回到迷宫岛啦。“美女航海士对自家船长的地理常识表示哀叹。

”哦，应该可以吧。“索隆漫不经心地回答道，默默朝着金发厨师站立的方向瞥了一眼。  
山治对天翻了个大白眼。

”好！就这么决定了！我们来开个返程派对吧！“  
“耶！派对！”  
“这有什么好庆祝的啊！！！”

喧闹的背景声中，梅利号船头的小绵羊装饰依然微微笑着。  
伟大航路，今天也是风和日丽的一天呢。


	13. Chapter 13

13

厨房里传来哗哗的水声，高汤浓郁的香气隐约飘浮在空气中。  
那家伙果然在厨房啊。  
索隆这样想着，推开了厨房的门。

金发的厨师正对着门口，正在流理台上处理食材。看到索隆进来，他也没有停下手里的动作。  
“大白天的，没酒给你喝。”

剑客没有被这恶声恶气的语气呵退，他回头仔细确认门已经切实地关好，然后径直向流理台走去。  
“我来看看你需不需要人帮忙。”

“你滚远点就是最大的帮忙了。”  
山治在他靠近前转过身，走到水槽前，背对着他开始收拾起浸泡在水中的食材。

这句话很是挑衅，但索隆看着厨师金发没有遮盖到的耳朵上泛起的红色，并没有回嘴。

既然厨师没有要求帮助，那他也不能随便乱动厨房里的东西。  
于是索隆调整了一个舒服的姿势靠在流理台上，双手环抱在胸前，专心致志地打量起工作中的厨师。

山治常穿的围裙是粉红色的。  
过去索隆曾经嘲笑过这条围裙“娘炮”，两人为此还打了一架，直到最后娜美重拳出击才作罢。  
山治当然不是娘炮。不但不娘，索隆甚至打内心深处认同他是一个坚韧强悍、同时又有情有义的、各种意义上的男子汉。  
早在巴拉蒂第一次见面，即使面对所有同伴的质疑，这个家伙依然要贯彻自己的信条，为饥饿的海贼提供餐食；后来又听路飞讲述了他为了保护恩人，即使被打到浑身是血仍始终不肯出手还击，索隆就知道，这是一个真正的硬骨头。

但这话他从来都没有说过。他会在战场上把后背放心地交给这个人，但夸奖的话却永远说不出口。不为什么，只是觉得要是说了，自己就像是输了一样。  
不知道为什么，当他们面对彼此时永远都像是两只互相踩住尾巴的猫，不挠对方一脸、不分出个胜负就绝不罢休。  
没错，自己在战场上、在决斗中的确是一个胜负欲极强的人，但对其他人或者事情其实很无所谓。唯独这个家伙，自己却时刻都想要压他一头，哪怕是再幼稚的吵架也绝不肯服输。  
八字相克？也许确实有一点。

所以自己也绝不会告诉他，这条粉红色的围裙其实穿在他身上很合适。  
和自己风吹日晒的黝黑肤色不同，厨子大多时间都在室内，皮肤很白，所以粉色这种浅淡的颜色出现在他身上，就像是摆在橱窗里的漂亮娃娃——金发蓝眸雪白皮肤粉红小裙子那种——丝毫不会显得违和。

索隆这么天马行空地想着，突然发现围裙的带子稍稍有些松了。  
他心念一动，走上前去。

山治手上熟练地洗着菜，其实心里乱得有如小猫抓过的毛线球。  
他当然知道这颗行走的绿藻球才不是好心来“帮忙”的。

自海贼团决定要返回迷宫岛那天起，船已经在海上又航行了九天。  
自那一晚在瞭望台的第二次“意外”过后，对方似乎吃定了自己不会放他自生自灭，开始开诚布公地请求起“协助”。  
第一次是瞭望台过后的第四天，自己在晚餐后收拾盘子时被他抱住，不得不在满手泡泡都还没擦干净的情况下给“肚子疼”的某人口了一发。  
第二次是在三天后，面对自己暴跳如雷的“你吃错什么药了”的怒骂，某人面不改色心不跳，一句“我本来就是被下药了”让他瞬间没辙。那次是一发半，之所以有半发的存在是因为自己后来实在牙酸脸酸口水都流了一脖子，无奈之下只能退而求其次，夹紧双腿趴在流理台上，用大腿让看起来肚子丝毫没问题的家伙结束了第二轮。

平心而论，除了那个混蛋太过自然而然的态度让自己生气外，细算起来自己也不算吃亏。  
毕竟对方在每一次发泄完之后，也会相应给自己提供一次“回馈”。  
作为从懂事起就和右手女友相依为命苟活至今的单身狗，山治不得不承认那个混账脑子虽然不好，“干活”却还是可以的。所以现在除了大义凛然的“救伙伴于水火”牺牲精神外，山治又多了一个无法一脚踹开那颗发情绿藻球的理由。  
真是糟糕透顶。

山治一边择着菜，其实注意力都放在身后的动静上，所以当一堵厚实温暖的“墙壁”贴上自己的后背时，他只是红着脸把头垂得更低一些，并没有被吓到直接跳起来。

一双手攀上了自己的腰胯，呼吸间的热气打在耳廓边。  
“带子散了。”  
“啊？”山治一头雾水。  
没有回答，但覆在胯上的手却开始动作起来。对方的双手先是轻轻地在他腰侧摸索了一会儿，带着热度的触摸几乎要直接传递到皮肤，随即慢慢地向后，向后，挪到后腰处，在那个微妙的弧度上方停留了片刻，然后提起手。

”哎！“腰间猛一下传来的收紧感让山治不由惊叫了一声。他扭过头，看到自己那条可怜的围裙系带被紧紧地绑在腰间——几乎连腰上不存在的赘肉都要被勒出来的那种紧。  
”你有病吗绿藻头！你当老子是块扎肉吗！！快给我松开！！！“前一刻旖旎的氛围在暴怒厨师的怒气三连吼之下荡然无存。

过紧的围裙限制了踢技的发挥，剑客几个闪躲避开致命攻击，嘴上还有余裕替自己辩驳几句。  
“围裙不是本来就应该系紧吗？我只是帮忙而已。”义正言辞AKA毫不悔改。  
“帮个屁的忙！老子腰都快断了！”收腿，跃起，换一条腿横踹过去。

水槽和流理台之间空间狭小，索隆避无可避，索性微蹲下身，正面接住了朝自己飞过来的小腿——付出的代价是发麻的手腕。  
“好吧好吧，我帮你解开。”罗罗诺亚·识时务者为俊杰·索隆终于表示让步。  
“哼。”山治一脸“这还差不多”的表情，正打算收回腿，却发现对方似乎并没有打算放手，而是就这么抬着他的一条腿，欺身靠了过来。

单腿站立不好找着力点，山治自然而然地两手向后扶住台面，腰也后倾靠了上去。  
传承自赤足哲普的踢技不但给予了他强韧有力的双腿，也让他的柔韧性远超常人。  
剑客抓着他的小腿胫骨，慢慢朝他走进。随着距离靠近，他的膝盖自然弯曲起来，大腿被抬高到几乎与上半身平行，但依然没有对剑客愈发逼近的动作构成阻碍。

越来越近。  
越来越近。  
直到终于胸膛相贴。

他们身高相近，但由于山治身体倾斜，所以相对位置上就矮上几分。此刻对方埋首在自己颈间，一手专心致志地试图去解开围裙的系带；而自己也是微抬着头，几乎整个下巴都枕在对方肩头。

鼻息间都是那个家伙的气息，胸腔中震动剧烈，分不清是谁的心跳。

似乎是觉得单手操作不方便，剑客掂了一下身，改用小臂挂住山治的膝弯，腾出的手也加入到后方。  
这个动作让两具面对面紧贴的躯体轻微地摩擦了一下，山治恍惚间感到相贴的胯下传来了对方渐渐坚硬起来的触感。

悉悉索索的动作持续了片刻，剑客抬起头，漆黑的双眸坦然直视着对方的海蓝。  
“好像变成死结了。”

硬了硬了，黒足·山治的脚底板又硬了。

“砰”的一声，绿头发的剑客捂着肚子从厨房里走了出来。

“咦，索隆最近好像挺经常去厨房？”正在做日光浴的航海士疑惑地探头望去。  
“也许厨师先生是让他去试菜，毕竟剑客先生现在容易肚子不舒服。“罗宾从书本中抬起头，微笑的表情似乎比往日来得更灿烂一些，“厨师先生真是一个体贴的人呢。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

山治在瞭望台下面抽了一支烟，然后又抽了一支。  
盛着饭团和清酒的餐盘被放在旁边的地上，本该由他端上去的，此刻却莫名地有些犹豫。

那个混账绿藻下午被自己踢出厨房，但晚饭后却又居然没事儿人一样面无表情地蹭了过来，美其名曰“给守夜的夜宵点单”，实际上那个直勾勾偏又坦荡荡的眼神——山治这几天实在见得太多了，再不懂就是傻子。

所以他们现在算是什么关系？  
一方有难另一方支援？  
互相解决需求的炮友？

如果单纯只是这两种关系中的任一种，山治其实都能够接受——都是男人，自己又不吃亏，没什么好矫情的。  
但是这段时间以来，那个绿藻头也往自己这边跑得太勤了吧？这什么神奇灵药，药效难道还能越变越强不成？？？  
——啊呸！今天下午那家伙压根就没有发作，完全是蹭着蹭着才硬起来的！

山治不由咬牙切齿地磨了磨烟嘴。  
最气人的是那个混账胡闹，自己居然也由着他胡闹。  
一想到自己下午险些也起了反应，山治不由一个头变两个大。  
——争气点啊自己，怎么能被影响到这个程度！再这样发展下去，万一被船上的其他人知道了怎么办！娜美桑和罗宾酱肯定会对我感到失望，说不定还会为我的不忠而伤心落泪啊啊啊啊！！！

正在山治怒自己不争地疯狂挠头时，瞭望台上传来了声音。  
“喂圈圈，你在干嘛？”索隆在里面左等右等没来人，忍不住探出头来看，结果一低头就看到某人把自己挠成了一个金色的鸟窝。

没办法，鸟窝头某人只能没好气地扔下烟头，端起餐盘走上瞭望台。

“怎么来得这么晚？”进门就被质问。  
“嗯，有些事情要处理。”山治漫不经心回答道，一边走到窗前把餐盘放在简易木桌上。  
“比如忙着在下面挠头？”  
“关你屁事。”对方明显带着嘲讽的语气让山治不由也窜起火来，“夜宵送到就没我什么事了，吃你的吧。”

刚扭过头还没迈出步子，手就被一把抓住了。  
“你在生气？”黑亮的眸子紧紧盯住自己。  
“没有。”下意识反驳。  
”你在生气。“索隆沉默了一会儿，似乎是努力思考了一下：“因为我弄坏了你的围裙？”

围裙围裙围裙围裙你个绿藻球！

一想到自己心里纠结来纠结去各种思虑各种担心，这个单细胞大脑的思维却只停留在围裙这个层次，山治更加气不打一处来。  
“说了没有就没有，给老子死远点！”  
“生气了你就直说啊，不说我怎么知道你为什么生气！”对面的语气也不甘示弱地开始拔高起来。  
“老子说话你听不懂吗？管那么多，吃饱撑的闲得发慌吗！”  
“我怎么就吃饱了，这不是饿着肚子等你的夜宵吗！晚上我那份炒饭里全是卷心菜一块肉都没有你不会不知道吧？”

这个……自己的确知道。  
“那是你运气不好。”山治小小声辩解，推了推盘子，“喏，今天有10个饭团，撑死你。”

剑客仍然没有松开他的手。他们维持着对峙的姿势，剑拔弩张的气氛却渐渐缓和下来。  
半晌，对面似乎叹了口气，然后山治感到自己被环进了一个有力的怀抱。  
“先不说这个了，我现在可不止是肚子饿而已。”

温暖的肢体接触将热意带上脸颊。  
“别装了。下午不是还好好的吗。”山治觉得自己开始僵硬起来。  
“我为什么要装？”带着热气的鼻息吹拂在耳边，说话的人抓过他的手，放在某个已经被撑起的部位，“这像装的吗？”

手心的触感坚硬又灼热。  
对啊，他怎么会装？本来就是药效驱动的反应，他又有什么需要伪装的理由？

这么想着，慌乱的心跳反而平复下来，杂乱无章的脑袋也清晰了许多。  
其实很简单的事情，是自己想太多。

带着点恶意用力捏了一把，满意地感觉到对方蜷缩了一下，山治这才张开手掌整个包覆住对方，以适中的力度揉搓起来。  
然而下一刻自己的手却又被拉开，然后被带着一个转身，后腰被压靠在桌子上。

“我是不知道你为什么生气，”剑客两手撑在桌上，以一种不容逃离的姿势将他固定在两手之间，“但既然是生气了，我就先让你发泄一下？”

唇舌相贴，对方嘴唇干燥，有几簇干裂的破皮，蹭得让人生出痒意。  
山治不由张开嘴。  
对方似乎等得就是这一刻。  
温热的舌头立刻钻了进来，先在上颚以极慢的速度舔舐一圈，然后又沿着齿列细细勾画对方的形状。

山治浑身一哆嗦，不管不顾地抬手压住对方的后颈，狠狠地迎向对方慢条斯理的舌头。  
脑海中似乎爆出烟火，随着唇舌间的纠缠噼啪绽出火光。

作乱的剑客微微后退一些，灼灼的眼光凝视着面前微张着嘴，气息已然开始急促起来的金发厨师。  
右手捧住他的脸，从脸颊缓缓抚过耳际，最后落在他凌乱的头发上。

“像个鸟窝一样。”他嗤了一声，用手掌拨开挡住厨师眼睛的额发，然后又轻轻地替他捋顺了头顶的乱发。  
“你这个绿藻一样的脑袋根本没资格说我。”山治没好气地白了他一眼。

顶着绿藻脑袋的家伙并没有再回嘴。  
吻从头顶落下，逆着刚才抚触的路线，从耳际，到脸颊，然后沿着流畅的脖颈线条落下。先是用嘴唇轻触一下，然后用整个舌面用力地舔舐过那片皮肤，最后会加点力气吮咬。

这家伙是大号的猫科动物吗，怎么那么喜欢舔人？  
山治一手搭着对方的后颈，一边浑浑噩噩地想道。

浑然不知自己已经变成大猫的某人一边专心舔弄着自己的猎物，一边飞快地扯开对方的领带，拉松领口，嘴唇的位置也跟随着一路下移，在凹陷的锁骨处停留了一会儿，却在继续前进的道路上卡住了。  
他解不开那排纽扣。

“哟，绿藻宝宝碰到难题啦？”上方的人发现了他的窘迫，语气听上去很是愉悦，“反正纽扣不会被弄成死结，你自己努力看看吧～”

索隆很生气，索隆很无奈。  
他又试着解了几下，奈何那几颗小小的金属扣子在自己手里就是不听使唤，怎么都不肯穿过洞口。

某人闷笑的声音已经开始控制不住了。

——烦死了啊！这绝对是纽扣孔太小了，才不是我的问题好吧！  
索隆感到自己额头的青筋突突直跳，一不做二不休，索性左右两边衣襟一抓，“哗”地一用力。

不听话的扣子们欢快地蹦了一地。

“你脑子有什么毛病！知道这衣服有多——唔！”山治暴怒的尾音消失于对方舔上自己胸口的动作中。  
一股难以形容的痒意冲向大脑，而对方甚至只是用舌头舔了一下自己的乳头而已。  
山治被这种古怪的感觉激得瑟缩起身体，双手也由放松搭放着的姿势改为用力推拒起来。  
然而他的抗拒并没有让对方知难而退，反而更加刻意地加大了动作。

大力地吸吮，松开，再加以轻轻的啃咬。  
胸口在一轮轮的攻势下向大脑积极反馈着怪异的快感。  
山治从来没有想象过原来男人这个几乎并不存在任何功能的地方居然也遍布着如此细密的神经，但逐渐勃起的下身却让他不得不承认这个事实。

舔舐的水声在寂静的室内变得愈发明显起来，在备受冷落的另一边胸口被对方用手指轻轻地拧动一下后，山治发现自己再也抑制不住被压下的声音了。

“呃啊……”他听到自己的声音，飘忽的，尾音都带着颤。

似乎是为了褒奖他的诚实表现，对方的另一只手下一刻就按压上他西裤下已然胀大的性器，轻柔地抚弄几下后就单手解开皮带，甚至等不及将西裤扯下就急切地直接从内裤边缘探了进去，体贴地握住头部开始套弄起来。

山治听到自己无序的粗重喘气声回荡在瞭望台狭小的空间内，同时对方的呼吸也开始以更为密集的频率灼烧着自己的皮肤。  
挑逗的唇舌终于离开了胸口，继续向下移动。  
一寸一寸，细碎的吻沿着结实的腹肌缓慢向下，每经过一处皮肤就烙下一个湿热的吮吻，“啧啧”的水声也伴随着响起。

绿色的头颅贴着白皙结实的身躯一点点下滑，在经过小巧的肚脐时停留了片刻，双手握住劲瘦的腰肢，灵活的舌尖钻了进去，沿着圆润的边缘转了个圈。

“啊——”手下的肌肉立马绷紧，剑客满意地听到对方又被自己逼出了一声压抑的声响。  
双手沿着凹陷的腰窝下移，小心地拉下对方的西裤和内裤，然后嘴唇又贴了上去，沿着漂亮有力的腹部线条渐渐滑落。

山治被腹部缓慢移动的痒意几乎逼疯，他伸出双手，紧紧握住那个在自己身上肆意捣乱的脑袋。  
硬硬的发碴毛茸茸地戳着他的手心。

“你TM有完没完。”他低下头咬牙切齿地说道。  
手下的脑袋微微抬了起来。  
他们在黑暗中对视，他看到了绿发剑客灼灼的眼眸微微弯了一下。

下一刻，原本把着腰侧的双手毫无预警地握住后臀，还没等山治抗议，对方便干脆利落地一口含住了他。  
这样的动作下原本半蹲的姿势此时多少有些不便。  
剑客略微皱眉，随即单手解下佩刀，膝盖下弯。

——他在山治目瞪口呆的注视中慢慢地跪了下来。


	15. Chapter 15

15

黏腻的水声和着断续的呻吟在并不宽敞的空间内接连响起。  
山治靠在桌旁，一手抓着在自己胯下不断起伏的绿色脑袋，另一手紧紧地扣住桌缘，关节用力到几乎泛白。

自己的性器正在对方高热的口腔中被悉心对待，放在自己后臀处的大手也顺应着前方的节奏一起或滑动或揉捏，带起如火添柴般的痒意。涌向下腹的强烈充血感似乎同步阻断了大脑供血一般，让意识昏昏沉沉，连带着呼吸也变得异常艰难。

虽然前几次也很舒服，但山治只觉得今天的快感似乎来得格外猛烈。  
他甚至不敢低头去看，但只要一想到那个不可一世的混账家伙现在正跪在自己身下专心舔吮着自己，下身就情不自禁地更为胀痛起来，一种莫名无法控制的酥麻感沿着尾椎渐渐攀附上来。  
双腿渐渐使不上力，他只能更用力地抓着桌子，才能不让自己丢脸地滑落下去。

模糊间他依稀感到对方粗糙的指腹划过自己的股沟，慢慢探了进去。  
“等……等等。”被指节进入的异物感让山治猛一激灵，“你干什么……”  
撑住桌子的手臂用力，想要站起身来。

“放心，我不会乱来。”吞吐被对方的动作打断，剑客抬起头，微蹙的眉头下同样是一张泛起热意的脸。  
“可是那里……”那里感觉很奇怪啊——山治觉得怎么形容都似乎不够贴切，默默地咽下了下半句话。  
“我不会弄疼你。“  
不只是疼不疼的问题好吧！！山治内心默默吐槽，但他选择不在这个问题上纠缠下去。  
“那里很脏……”  
“你洗过澡了。”  
山治噎了一下，被直接指出这一点不知道为什么让他觉得分外不自在。  
“我也洗过了。”剑客微微停顿了一下，这个小小的坦白让他也有些尴尬似的移开了视线，“不洗的话你肯定会啰嗦吧。”

对方和自己明显不在一个频道上的回答不知道为什么却准确地戳中了哪里，山治一时哑口无言。  
两个人在黑暗中无言地对峙着。

索隆沉默了一会儿，松开贴在对方温热肌肤上的手，侧过身拿起了适才放在地上的佩刀。

山治瞬间瞪大了眼，一时心中警铃大作——  
这家伙不会是精虫上脑到准备先给自己来一刀，然后先O后X吧？！  
或者是遭到拒绝恼羞成怒，准备一刀把自己命根子切了以此泄愤？！  
无论哪一种都非常不妙啊啊啊！！！

正在山治盘算着一会儿从哪个角度飞踢才能准确无误地把这个发情的危险分子从窗口踹出去，对方已经稳稳地拿起刀，拔下了刀鞘。

山治寒毛根根直竖，脚下也开始暗自蓄力。

索隆拿着刀重新面向炸毛的厨师。  
下一刻，他将刀尖转向自己，用一手抓起对方的手，然后另一手把刀柄交到了他的手里。

和道一文字银白色的刀刃在暗夜里熠熠生辉。

啊咧，这不是我想象中的进展啊？！

山治知道自己现在的样子肯定十足狼狈。衬衫被扯开，领带松垮垮地歪在脖子上，内裤和外裤一起皱巴巴地堆在脚踝，怎么看距离自己平素对体面的标准也差了十个东海那么宽的距离。  
但他根本没有心神去收拾自己了。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，东海最强剑客，曾经数度一同出生入死的海贼同伴，世人口中被称为魔兽的男人，此刻正跪在自己面前，将他视若珍宝的和道一文字交到自己手里。

抓住自己的手似有岩浆般滚烫。  
山治下意识地吞了口口水，浑身僵硬地接过了刀柄。  
刀柄上装饰朴素的柄卷蹭得手心发烫。

剑客交出了自己平素傍身的刀具，抽回手，端正的跪坐姿势，视线笔直地看向仍然瞪圆了眼睛的金发伙伴。

“你拿着这把刀。如果我让你觉得疼或者有任何不舒服，你可以随时喊停。如果我不停，你就用这把刀砍我。”  
“这里。”他抬手指了指自己的肩膀。  
“或者这里。”手指下移，指向心脏的位置。  
“或者你想直接把我劈开来也行。”手指沿着横贯胸膛的刀疤比划过去。

剑客的眼睛在黑暗中像火一样燃烧着，山治不确定自己在里面看到了多少东西：  
欲望？坚定？坦然？无所畏惧？  
无论是什么，他发现自己都似乎没有办法直面这股灼灼的视线。

这样不行。这简直太狡猾了。  
太狡猾了。

手中的和道一文字似有千斤的重量。  
山治内心哀叹一声，拿刀的手落了下来，背转身趴上桌子。  
老子认输了——他在心里自暴自弃地想着。

“随便你吧。”  
身后的人居然还没有动静。

山治恨恨地磨了磨牙，他觉得自己现在肯定就像一只刚煮熟的虾子，浑身热气腾腾，又红又烫。  
“绿藻头你聋了吗？老子TM叫你起来！”

同样滚烫的身体终于从背后覆了上来。  
对方弯下腰，宽阔的胸膛与身下人蜿蜒的脊背线条完全贴合，即使隔着衬衫，那高热的温度仍让山治不由颤了一下。

剑客低下头，伸出舌头轻轻地在纤长的后颈处舔了一口，发现并未受到抗拒之后索性一不做二不休地彻底扯下了对方的领带，将衬衫拉到肩膀以下。  
张开嘴，将唇下的皮肤整块含进，用牙齿轻咬间或大力加以吮吸。  
剑客抬起头，自己所烙下的青紫痕迹在对方常年包裹在布料下而异常白皙的肌肤上显得尤为显眼。

是我留下的印记。  
是我的。  
我的。  
这样的念头在脑海里一闪而过，索隆发现自己无法控制地变得更为兴奋起来。他着迷地紧盯着那块翻着水光的痕迹，受到蛊惑般低下头，继续舔吮着对方的肩颈，力气也愈发加重起来。

手从衬衫下摆探进去，在每一寸肌肤上徘徊摩挲。  
掌心似乎被手下富有弹性的肌肉触感牢牢吸附，根本无法挪开分毫。  
最初的触碰依然是克制的，但随着对方肌肤的逐渐升温，他发现控制力度也慢慢变成了一个艰巨的任务。  
他大力揉搓着对方结实的胸膛，常年持剑而磨出的厚茧抚过已然肿胀的凸起，换来几声压抑在喉间的低吟。

这无疑是一个鼓励的信号。  
他腾出一只手，顺着腰线往下，在猛然收窄的劲瘦腰肢处流连了片刻，然后直接握住了对方的下体。

手中的性器在刚才的对峙中变得略微疲软了一些。  
索隆嘴唇在对方细嫩的肩颈后背处舔咬着，一手继续揉捏着挺立的乳首，另一手温柔而不失坚定地套弄起来。  
金发厨师猛然弓起背，索隆满意地发现手下的性器几乎是立刻又涨硬了起来。

他加了点力度，套弄的速度也愈发加快起来，直到逗弄着尖端的拇指感受到渗出的湿意，才试探着将手挪向后方的臀瓣。  
掌心下的柔嫩肉感让剑客胸腔中产生了一种类似窒息的绷紧感，他试探着轻轻揉捏一下，下方本已放松下来的身躯猛然间收紧，下一秒却又强制自己放松下来。  
于是他壮着胆子，把流连在对方胸膛的另一只手也移下来，直起上半身，两手分别握住两瓣饱满的臀肉，更加用力地揉弄起来。

这家伙虽然每天给大家做饭，但自己到底有没有好好吃饭，腰也太细了吧。  
索隆迷迷糊糊地想着，忍不住在对方细窄的腰身上捏了一把——和女人软绵绵的手感不同，厨子的腰上根本捏不出多少肉，覆盖的一层肌肉薄而有韧劲。作为无数次并肩作战的伙伴，索隆再清楚不过，手中看似纤细的腰肢在战斗时所爆发出的力量有多么惊人。

但怎么说也还是太细了吧，自己简直用一只手就能环住。  
以后得让他多吃点肉。  
索隆在对方柔韧的腰臀处摸索着，乱糟糟的脑子里蹦出这么一个念头。

身下的厨师突然开始小幅度地扭动起来。  
“怎么了？”糟糕，太用力了吗——他赶紧停下动作。  
“腰……痒……”感觉实在太过羞耻，山治憋了半天只憋出这么两个字。

趴在桌子上的姿势让他只露出半边的侧脸，没有被金发覆盖到的皮肤涨得通红，沿着耳朵蔓延到脖颈，连后颈都微微泛出羞赧的粉色来。  
像一只被撸顺了毛的小猫。

CAO！  
索隆脑海里一瞬间只炸出这一个音，紧跟着的是一连串弹幕一般飞过的“太可爱了吧！太可爱了吧！！太可爱了吧！！！”快速刷屏。  
五颜六色，大写加粗。

他听到自己重重吞下口水的声音。


	16. Chapter 16

16

山治是一个从不示弱的男人。  
无论是受伤流血还是断掉几根肋骨，哪怕死神已经在自己面前亮出刀锋，他也只会点燃一根香烟，在尼古丁带来的让人兴奋的微弱晕眩感中继续战斗，然后坦然赴死。  
退缩？求饶？开玩笑，如果自己是这样软弱的人，又怎么能保护娇弱美丽的lady们！

没错，伤痛死亡都没什么可怕的  
——但是痒不一样啊！！！  
虽说身为堂堂八尺好男儿，但怕痒也不算什么丢脸的事……吧？

就算这么想着开了口，但在挤出那两个字的瞬间，山治还是羞耻到恨不得当场给自己一个大嘴巴子。  
这下肯定会被那个混账家伙嘲笑到死！  
山治懊悔，山治绝望。

但出乎意料地，预想中的刻薄话语并没有响起。  
与其说对方没有嘲笑他，倒不如说身后完全没了动静，连呼吸声都完全消失了。要不是那双带着温度的手还停留在自己身上，山治简直要怀疑对方是不是突然人间蒸发。  
正打算偷偷地向后瞄一眼，下一刻后背就被一股大力撞上，腰被死死拧住，然后左边的肩膀和脖颈交界处蓦然感受到一股尖锐的痛意。

靠！被咬了！  
山治被这突如其来的攻击逼出一声痛呼，直觉告诉他那块皮肤肯定是被咬破了。  
对方像一只猛兽一样死死压着他，对待猎物般撕咬开血肉，然后用舌头舔去渗出的血珠，像享用珍馐一般享受着自己所制造出的裸露的伤口。

山治被这样的联想激到毛骨悚然。他扭过头，用力试图撑起上半身。  
“你TM属狗的吗？滚——唔！“

头向后倾斜的角度正好为对方捕捉，带着厚茧的手指扣住自己的下巴，嘴唇迫不及待地贴了过来。

这是一个带有血腥味的吻。  
最初的动作是进攻性的，舌头伸得很深，毫无章法地在口腔内掠夺；然后节奏慢慢开始和缓下来，带着讨好安抚般地意味温柔的地舔舐着每一处。

分离的时候剑客轻轻地在对方微启的嘴唇上磋了一口，又用鼻尖蹭了一下，像一只努力想要讨好主人的猫科动物。  
“对不起。”他轻轻地说。

对不起什么？  
他没说，山治也没问，只是放松手臂，沉默着又趴回了桌上。

索隆看了一眼被放在桌上的和道一文字。  
即使是刚才那一番的挣扎中，即使和道一文字就在手边，金发的厨师也并没有拿起它。  
侵略的欲望终于缓和下来，取而代之的是胸腔内浮动起的，不知为何物的骚动。  
暖暖的，软软的，痒痒的。  
骚动。

他重新俯下身，吻从被咬破的那个伤口开始，沿着肩背线条滑下，最后来到对方挺翘圆润的臀瓣，轻轻地咬了一口。  
身下的人瞬间绷紧了身体，却并没有再挣扎。

“放松。”  
索隆说着，两手顺势摸了一把，很满意于手中饱满且弹性一流的触感。

但是还不行，厨子太紧张了。  
他在心里对自己“生机勃勃”的小兄弟道了个歉，然后重新跪下身，稍稍用力分开对方的臀瓣，略微犹豫了一下。  
犹豫只花了一秒的时间。  
一秒之后，他把脸贴了上去。

“啊！”  
山治觉得谁能不能怪自己叫得这么大声，毕竟他现在遇到的境况实在超越了过去十几年中所累积的一切常识的极限。  
上一刻他还在紧张于对方呼吸的热气拍打着自己异常敏感的臀部内侧皮肤，下一刻就感到有一个滚烫、滑腻、灵活的什么贴上了自己的臀缝，沿着那个不可描述的部位舔弄着。

“等等等等等等！！！”一股热流猛地冲向大脑，他勉力才能控制住自己不被这股热流冲昏，支撑起上身的手臂都发着抖，“你在干干干嘛？！“山治发现自己说话都开始不争气地结巴起来。

”你太紧张了，这样待会儿会疼。“剑客模模糊糊地回应，依然没有停下动作。  
但是这样也太过了！山治又羞又窘又急，支支吾吾地说不出个所以然，只能像只受到惊吓的鹦鹉一样不停重复着“不行，不行”。

“你害怕？”索隆问着，抬起头来。  
“老子才没有害怕！”比脑子转得更快的是永远不甘落于某人下风的潜意识，话一出口山治才察觉得这对于现状毫无帮助。  
剑客挑了挑眉，满脸都写着“鬼才信”。

“我我……我是说你不用这样，”山治气势瞬间落了下来，“我又不是娇滴滴的lady，你不用……那个……我的意思是，我……我又不怕疼……“

绿发的剑客眉头紧皱，脸色臭到像一个月没喝酒。  
拜托，换个人这么三番两次打断他，他早就撂挑子走人了。  
但看着眼前一脸无措的金发厨子，他还是强迫自己耐下性子。

”我为什么要对女人做这个？“他无奈地叹了口气，”再说了这跟你怕不怕疼有什么关系？我早就说了我不想弄疼你，你到底有没有把我说的话听进去？“

对方太过义正严辞，山治一时哑口无言。  
他想说他们应该坚守“互相帮助”的原则，高效简单地解决问题；  
他想说自己不想被这么温柔地对待；  
他想说自己确实害怕，但却也说不清到底在怕什么。  
但他一句都说不出来。

气氛又渐渐冷了下来。  
索隆烦躁地撸了把头发，叹口气，一脸“没办法”的表情，站起身来。

山治只一眼就瞥到了他两腿之间的隆起，黑色布料的裆部已然被撑起一个可观的弧度。  
所以他一直是保持着这样的状态吗？从亲热开始？从我进来开始？还是更早就……越是这样揣测，名为愧疚的情绪就是越是像潮水一般将山治淹没。

“转过来。”  
“啊？”  
索隆看着依然毫无自觉地用屁股对着自己还一脸茫然的家伙，今晚第100次在心里叹气：“用后面做你不是害怕吗？那就不做了，我帮你口出来。转过来。“  
”谁害怕了？！“嘴巴比脑子快的后果就是一开口就想扇自己耳光。  
剑客歪了歪嘴，用鼻腔”哼“了一声。

这家伙什么表情！看不起人吗？  
莫名其妙的对抗意识开始在山治胸腔里不合时宜地滋长起来。  
靠反正都这样了，老子豁出去了！

山治破罐破摔地重新朝桌子上一趴。  
”老子怎么会怕？来啊来啊来啊。“

索隆忍不住翻了个大白眼，欲火和怒火和拿眼前这个家伙毫无办法的无名火交织在一起熊熊燃烧，他抬手就往对方翘起的屁股上不轻不重地打了一下。  
”别闹了，起来。“

”谁跟你闹了？绿藻头你到底行不行，不行就直说！“不消停的家伙明显开始恼羞成怒起来，气急之下想朝后飞踹一脚，却忘了自己的裤子还挂在两个脚踝间，反倒把自己绊得”哎哟“一下。

索隆赶紧半蹲下身，一手抓住作乱的纤细脚踝，一手扶着他另一条腿，确保对方不至于人仰马翻。  
终于又站稳了的家伙仍学不会消停，涨红了脸，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧。

索隆满脑子青筋直跳，大有把脑壳顶破的趋势。  
”你确定不要扩张直接做？待会儿哭出来可别怪我。“一字一顿，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来。

”谁哭出来谁是孙子！“山治满脑子只想把对方的气势压下去，理智已经完全跟不上嘴。

索隆气急反笑，就着抓住脚踝的姿势一把彻底扯掉碍事的裤子，紧接着两手同时握住对方小腿，猛一用力。  
山治只觉得自己像一张薄薄的披萨饼底一样被180度翻转过来，慌乱中双手下意识地向身后找重心。一阵头晕目眩后，他发现自己变成了面朝上的姿势，背靠桌子却用不上力，只能靠双手反撑桌面支撑住自己。

剑客丝毫不准备再给他骂人的缓冲，抓住双腿的手一用力向两边掰开，用半跪的姿势强势地将自己的上半身挤进他两腿之间，没等他缓过一口气就直接低头，一口吞下他大半根性器。

“嗯——”虽然这段时间来身体已然习惯这样的状况，但在毫无思想准备的情况下被施加的刺激依然让山治瞬间绷紧身体，腰像一张满弦的弓一样向上弓起。  
身下人的攻势丝毫没有放缓，绿色的脑袋快速起伏，每一次都是压缩口腔的整根吞下，毫无花哨的技巧，像是蛰伏已久的猎人，正在进行一场目标明确的狩猎。

太过汹涌的快感近似于痛楚般让人难以承受。  
山治感到自己的性器很快完全勃起，并且立刻有了射精的冲动。  
——不行，太快了。咬紧牙根想要忍耐，与欲望的较量却让他痛苦不堪。

他用脚蹬上猎人一边的肩膀，想要用力却发现自己几乎连足尖都发着颤。  
“慢点。”他只能喘着气请求。

对方抬起眼看向他，嘴下动作不停，甚至故意伸出舌头，边看着他边用舌面沿着根部向上舔舐了一圈。

CAO！山治不由仰头发出一声拖长了音调的呻吟。  
“老子说慢……啊，“感觉到对方又将自己含了进去，山治赶紧删除那些即将脱口而出的骂人词汇，言简意赅地表达道，”慢一点。”

似乎是终于接收到他急切的请求，对方终于放慢了节奏，用舌面沿着柱体凸起的脉络慢条斯理地舔吮起来。

“轻一点。”得寸进尺的某人颤着声追加要求。

这人怎么那么麻烦？  
索隆心里嘟哝着，两条眉毛皱得几乎要亲吻彼此。  
欲火中烧被几次叫停不算，还要被对方要求这要求那，这样的经历在他至今为止的人生中堪称开天辟地。  
然而蒸腾的怒气值在看到那人金发掩映下微微蹙起的卷卷眉头和下面那一双含着雾气的浅蓝色眼眸时，再次不争气地回归零点。  
他认命地在心里叹出今天的第101口气，然后配合地吐出嘴里鼓胀的性器，转而用缓慢的啄吻代替先前过于直接的刺激。

似乎是终于满意于现状，山治仰起头，开始专心地享受起缓缓冲刷而来的快感浪潮。  
舔吻渐渐用力，随着两人加重的呼吸声，他感到一根带着厚茧的手指探到自己身后，在会阴处划着圈按摩几下后，顺着股沟向后滑去，然后试探着伸进了身后的穴口之中。

对方到底还是没有真的提枪就上。  
也许是体谅他的接受程度，也终于没有再在“奇怪”的地方舔来舔去。

逞强过后才后知后觉心惊胆战的某人终于放下心来。


	17. Chapter 17

17

异物探进身体的感觉并不好受，山治强迫自己放松下来。  
好在对方的动作并不鲁莽，伸进来的手指没有急着搅动，而是先在里面埋了一会儿，似乎是确认适应良好之后才开始轻轻地动作起来。

小幅度地抽动，扭转，然后微微地弯曲指节。

手指在内部的感触太过鲜明，但好在并不疼痛。  
山治高高仰着头，咬住下唇，配合地努力调整呼吸，尽量放松全身肌肉。  
身前湿热的嘴唇也始终配合地温柔含吮着他的性器，多少帮助他将注意力从身后的异样感中转移开来。

也许是归功于俩人共同的“努力”，山治能够感觉到体内手指的动作渐渐顺畅起来。  
又是几下几乎是整根进出的抽插，然后手指拔了出去。

山治疑惑地低头看向仍然跪在自己腿间的人。  
剑客短短的绿色发碴下满头满脸的汗。他直起上半身，一把脱下自己已然被汗水洇湿的白色T恤，精壮的肌肉在窗口透进来昏暗的光线下泛着饱满的光泽。

是每一条肌肉走向下都蕴藏着原始力量强壮的野兽，又仿若远古传说中掌管力量的神祇。  
山治默默咽下一口口水，胸腔内的心脏跳动飞快。

猛兽般的男人抬手擦了把额头的汗，随后将手伸进腹卷，掏出一个小小的罐子。

“这是什么？”看这架势就是要用在自己身上的，山治下意识有些抗拒。  
“是乔巴给的伤药，放心。”

剑客边说边用指尖蘸起一块，伸手就向对方的身后探去。  
“你怎么会有这个东西？”山治瑟缩了一下。  
“我一直都带在身边啊，”剑客的态度很是理所当然，边说边将药膏在适才进入过的后穴边缘转着圈涂抹，“很奇怪吗？”随着句尾扬起的语调，指尖也猛然刺入。

山治被突如其来的进入逼得急喘一声，瞬间丧失了接着对话的余裕。  
带个屁！我怎么从来没见你拿出来用过！  
他只能咬牙切齿地在心里吐槽。

有了药膏做润滑，第二根手指的进入就变得顺畅许多。  
山治咬着嘴唇努力忽略两根手指在自己身体内部进出翻搅的怪异感受，却在对方某一次指节的弯曲下再也压抑不住喉咙间的声响。

急促高亢的一下呻吟，尾音被狠狠咽下。  
身后的人顿了一顿，随后小心地并拢两指，再次擦过刚才的那一点。

山治绷紧了小腹，只觉得对方指尖每一次的触碰都仿佛激起一阵电流，强烈的射精欲望像一条巨蟒一般沿着尾椎附身而上，所到之处激起一层层的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“啊……嗯——嗯哼……”喉间的肌肉失了控，他听到自己断断续续的喘息和呻吟回荡在空寂的瞭望台内。

“停下……啊，停……”山治害怕了。他想要抬脚抵住对方，却发现自己的双脚已经几乎颤抖地连站都站不稳，重心已然落在正拖着自己后臀的、滚烫的手掌中——而这双手的手指还在自己内部继续作乱。

“不要忍。”他听到对方的回答。黑暗中的低哑嗓音和着四下海浪低低的拍打声，仿佛带上了什么蛊惑一般的法力，让山治全身更形酥麻。  
话音刚落，深埋在后方的两根手指猛然加快了频率，毫不怜惜地对着让山治几乎疯狂的那一点专注地进攻起来。  
绿色的脑袋同时俯下，再次含住对方的欲望之源，快速吞吐。  
水声和着金属耳饰彼此撞击的轻响。

名为欲望的剧毒之蛇向上攀爬着，攀爬着，绕过脖颈，停留在额际，正对着自己的眉心，“嘶嘶”地吐着信子。  
金黄色的竖瞳盯着自己，似乎是想把自己的灵魂吸出来，再吞吃入腹。

山治赶紧闭上眼睛。  
“啊——”  
来不及了。  
他的灵魂已经脱离。

索隆吐出嘴里的浊液，抬头看向位于上方的人。  
高潮后的脸颊颈侧都绯红一片，白皙的上半身整个透着一层薄汗。从下方看不清他的表情，只能看到高高扬起的脖颈弯出一条脆弱的曲线，似乎再也承受不住更多的快感般死死绷紧，咽喉彻底暴露的姿势却又让他像是一件美丽的祭品，正向主宰着自己的神明祈求更多仁慈的赏赐。

今晚难得有月光照耀。  
微弱的月光从窗口洒下，在肌理匀称的身躯之上缀上点点银辉。  
他看到对方脖颈上的一滴汗珠，从湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上的金黄色发梢，慢慢沿着纤细的弧度滑落——像一颗珍珠滑过蜜色的绸缎。

咚。咚。  
他听到自己的心跳沉重地跳动出声。

自幼习武的生涯，与童年挚友的约定，索隆自认自己终其一生所接触、所追求的只有纯粹的力量，所谓的“美”对他而言从来只是一个抽象的概念，像人们捧在手里的鲜花，艳丽馥郁，却也只是流于表面，可有可无。  
然而现在，当自己仰视着这个刚刚在自己的抚触下达到高潮的男人——有着和自己同样的胸膛，同样有力的腹肌，胯下同样的器官——自己却感到灵魂深处仿佛被什么狠狠地撞击了一下，冥冥中体会到了“美”之意向，是一个怎样的词汇，拥有着怎样的意义。

那是他过往和萍水相逢的女人们的交缠中所从未体会过的。  
想小心翼翼地拥抱他，又想把他用力地揉进自己的血肉；  
想看他露出更多的表情；  
想让他在自己的手中绽放；  
想让他彻底染上自己的气息。

“唔……”微弱的呻吟声将索隆迷蒙的思绪拉回了现实。  
金发的厨师似乎是想要从身下手指的进攻中逃脱出来，用虚弱的手臂支撑着试图抬起下半身，紧皱的眉间似有痛楚之意。

索隆猛然缓过神来，才察觉包裹住自己指节的穴肉绷得死紧，应该是自己刚才下意识间的动作弄疼了仍处于不应期的对方。  
他停下手指的开拓，但仍埋在其中，然后保持着双掌托住对方双臀的动作慢慢站起身，贴上了那双仍在喘息的嘴唇。

他的亲近受到了热烈的欢迎。  
仍被余韵把持着的厨师松开一只握着桌沿的手，转而贴上绿发剑客的后颈，将他用力地拉向自己。  
他们交换了一个深沉缠绵的、恋人一般的亲吻。

相贴的唇与唇分开，索隆清楚地看到从两人口中延伸出来的、欲断未断的银丝，同时手指下的触感也开始重新变得柔软起来。

“转过去。”他听到自己开口说话，哑到完全不像自己的声音。  
对方咬了一下嘴唇，一言不发地转过身，重新面向桌子。

剑客覆上身，两手扶住对方的腰肢，上身下沉，用自己的力量慢慢地将厨师压向桌面。

“告诉你一件事，”他觉得自己的喉咙干到发痛。  
伸手拉进仍旧放在桌上、但在先前的动作中被碰到边缘的和道一文字，他覆住对方的手，确保那修长的手指重又握住刀柄。

“如果真的不想要，就不能光喊停，”山治听到身后的人重重地吞咽了一声，“直接用这把刀让我停手，知道了吗？”

转身时被取出的手指重新回到自己后穴。  
一根，两根。  
退出，然后又有更多滑腻的膏体被送进体内。  
两根，三根。

山治把脸死死地埋在自己的小臂里，对方在体内翻搅扩张的动作已失去之前的余裕，渐渐急切起来。  
而他也绝望地发现熟悉的快感又开始在自己的小腹聚拢起来。

不行啊，这样下去岂不是没完没了？  
山治难以想象如果自己在绿藻头手下连泄两次，以后自己还有没有脸跟他同桌吃饭。

说起来，那个绿藻头还没有发泄过吧？  
——山治不太清明的脑子里猛然间转出这一条。  
进门的时候那么“状态全满”的架势，居然能忍到现在？绝对会很难受吧……  
等等等等！那如果他一次都还没有，自己却在他之前被弄射两次——  
绝对会被嘲笑到死啊！  
他几乎能想象出对方边翻着死鱼眼边说“没用的色厨子”、“早*君”的样子了。

画面太过鲜活，绝对无法忍受！  
山治猛地一激灵，男子汉的尊严催促着他奋力撑起身。

“又怎么了？”身后传来的声音哑到不可思议，语气明显不悦。  
“可以了……别弄了。”  
“哈？”对方难以置信般拔高了音调，然后山治感到自己的耳朵被泄愤似的咬了一下，“我说了叫停的话要用刀吧？你把刀拿起来了吗？”  
“不是！我意思是……你TM要做就快点进来啊！”

哇哦直接这么说的感觉简直是——超羞耻！！！  
山治察觉耳边的呼吸声顿了一下，还没等他把自己的脑袋再埋回去，那个低哑的声音又响了起来。

“你确定？”  
”嗯……“某人试图含含糊糊地应过去。  
”我不确定这样算不算可以了，可能会疼。“  
够了够了有完没完！  
”你耳朵聋了吗！老子说可以就是可以！“山治视死如归地一声大吼，然后飞快地把自己埋进手臂之间。  
——该死，我的脑门不会冒烟了吧？他觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了。

“……我知道了。”身后的手指撤了出来，短暂的悉悉索索声后，灼烫坚硬的什么抵住了自己的屁股。  
“可能要忍一下，实在疼的话告诉我。”

被进入的感觉确实不好受。  
山治强忍着被巨物渐渐挤压打开的压迫感，死死抿住嘴，不让痛呼声溢出。  
那是与手指完全不可同日而语的尺寸，滚烫，坚硬，沿着先前的开拓缓慢地向内挺进。

只进入了一个头部，双方就已是满头大汗。

“疼吗？”索隆说实话也不好受。一方面是已进入的头部被高热紧致的内部紧紧包裹，另一方面虽然已帮对方做了扩张，但身下的穴口此时仍然死死地箍着自己，又疼又爽的感觉让他脑门突突直跳。  
对方没有回应，头继续埋着，衬衫下露出的脖颈泛白，满是汗水。

索隆帮他抹了一把后颈的汗，将深蓝色的衬衫接着往下扯，露出大片肩背，强忍住继续挺进的冲动，俯下身，耐心地舔过他耳后的肌肤，用唇舌抚慰对方裸露在外的每一寸躯体。  
身下的肢体渐渐放松下来，索隆艰难地呼出一口气，继续缓慢地向深处推进。

进入。  
亲吻。  
抚慰。  
再深入。

过程似乎有一个世纪那么长。  
等到终于全部进入的那一刻，两个人都已全身湿透。

额头上的汗几乎要滑进眼睛里，索隆抬手擦了一把，努力做了几下深呼吸，试图平复下过于剧烈的心跳。  
没有用，眼前依然直冒白星，整个人的感官都几乎麻木，所有的神经似乎都集中到了下身那一个被紧紧裹附的部位。

身下的人依然趴在那里，除了粗重的呼吸，整个进入的过程中没有发出一丝声响。  
这个倔得要死又爱逞强的家伙，哪怕真的疼也没打算告诉自己吧。

剑客看着那个仿佛连后脑勺都透着倔强的金色脑袋这么想着。  
他看不到自己，所以也不知道自己此刻的眼神是多么柔软。  
伸手轻轻顺了下厨师汗湿的柔软发丝，他撩起对方的衬衫下摆将其大幅上推，深色布料下的皮肤被衬得格外白皙。

厨师的骨骼很纤细，又喜欢用修身的衬衫西服把自己严严实实地包裹起来，乍看之下似乎给人弱不禁风的富家少爷的感觉，腰也细得让女性嫉妒，但其实脱下衣服就能感受到他的力量——修长有力的肌群，流畅的背部线条，在腰部猛然收紧，然后是饱满结实的臀部，拉出一道挺翘诱人的弧度。  
他的背后腰间连接臀骨的地方有两处小小的凹陷，索隆情不自禁地用双手覆盖住那两个小小的腰窝，然后用力往自己一拉。

“唔！”伴随着对方猝不及防发出的一记声响，身后的穴肉也随之收缩，猛一下挤压着置身其中的性器。  
CAO！索隆忍不住爆了一句脏，只觉得自己这一下差点被吸得整个人都发了麻。  
再也无法克制，他收紧双手，牢牢地把住对方的腰肢，开始挺动起来。

脑子里像燃起一团火，熊熊烈焰烧得他口干舌燥。  
但在一片火海之中，脑海中的某片角落依然保持着清明。  
——那家伙，会疼。

剑客死死地咬着牙，克制住大力抽插的冲动，只在对方温暖的体内小幅度地摩擦着，按照适才的记忆寻找着某一个方位。

“嗯！”金发的厨师突然溢出一下惊哼，索隆知道自己找对了。  
调整一下姿势，继续擦过刚才的那一点。  
厨师的手死死捏紧，上半身轻微地挣动起来，喘息声也开始渐渐变调。

穴肉蠕动着紧紧吸附住自己，索隆绷紧了脚趾，只觉得头皮都阵阵发麻。  
抽插的幅度渐渐加大，对方的喘气声中时不时混入一丝高亢的音调，却又在下一刻马上又被吞咽下去。  
像受惊的小动物发出的声音，伸出尖利的小爪子，一下一下挠得剑客的心头发痒。

索隆无法自持地大声喘气。他想要压住自己的声音，于是弯下腰，细细地啃咬起身下人莹白湿润的肌肤。  
用牙齿轻轻地叼起来，放下，然后含住吮吸，品尝微咸的汗水味，最后用舌头一遍遍地舔过，让那块皮肤变得更湿。  
一寸一寸，乐此不疲。

握住对方腰的一只手向下滑去，握住对方不知何时已再次半勃的器官，轻柔地撸动起来。  
“不行，不行……”金发的厨师摇着头，试图从对方的掌控中脱身。

索隆看了一眼桌面。  
和道一文字稳稳地握在对方的手里，虽然随着对方小幅度地挣扎发出摩擦的声响，却始终没有被举起。

他松开停留在对方腰间的另一只手，抓住对方摇头的瞬间握住他的下巴，然后将自己的唇贴了上去。  
对方停止了挣扎。  
没有人知道他们是什么时候如此习惯彼此，只是在相贴的一霎那，彼此的唇舌就马上找到了自己合适的位置。

下身的冲撞愈发激烈，然而他们却合着粗暴的动作、在盈白的月光下交换了一个漫长而又缠绵的吻。


	18. Chapter 18

18

风和日丽的一天从丰盛的早餐开始。  
培根煎蛋和加热到酥脆程度刚刚好的吐司，搭配提前室温软化的黄油和草帽海贼团御用厨师招牌自制莓果酱，再依照每个人各自的喜好端上热气腾腾的咖啡、牛奶或是红茶，忙碌过后的厨师揉了揉腰，就着牛奶囫囵吃了一片吐司后就站起身来。

“咦，山治不吃了吗？”乔巴腮帮子撑得圆鼓鼓，疑惑地看着转身打算离开餐桌的人。  
“我吃饱了。储藏室有点食材要处理，我去看看。你接着吃吧。”山治摸了摸小鹿的头，对自家欢呼雀跃着“太好了！那我要你的培根！”的船长命令道，“路飞，一会儿吃完你负责把盘子端回厨房。”  
草帽船长高高举起涂满果酱的吐司表示听到了。

山治撒谎了，其实他只是打算回卧室补个觉。  
早饭过后一般没有人会来卧室，路飞、乔巴和乌索普会在甲板上玩耍，罗宾和娜美单独住女生房所以也不会过来，而那个混账绿藻头一般饭后就直接会挑个晒得到太阳的地方睡大觉。山治哈欠连天地准备早餐时盘算来盘算去，只有早餐到午餐之间的这段时间可以让他补个觉。

想到那个害自己睡眠不足的罪魁祸首，山治不禁牙痒痒。  
妈蛋老子被他害成这样，他自己倒是看上去神清气爽！

正好边上有一对哑铃，想来是那个肌肉混账某次在甲板上抡完之后随手放置的。越想越气的某人睹物思人，往后一瞄确认没人注意这里，于是忍不住提脚就是一踹。  
哑铃纹丝不动，这不轻不重的一脚反倒牵扯到了自己难以描述的某个酸胀之处。山治“嘶哈”倒吸口冷气，下意识反手想按住那个部位，结果又牵连到腰部肌肉，“酸爽”刺激之下不由一个弯腰——大腿内侧被拉伸到的肌群又接着抗议起来。

靠！腰酸背痛腿抽筋，哪儿哪儿都不爽！  
真是物似主人型，那个混蛋自己是块绿藻寄生的臭石头，连他的哑铃都是超凡脱俗的又丑又重又硬。  
山治一股子闷气发不出来，简直气到眼冒金星。

这么一组动作下来，全身的酸痛仿佛都像春天到来后苏醒的万物，纷纷欢快地蹦哒起来。  
包括后颈那一处。

想到这个山治更加来气。  
那个混账是狗变的吸血鬼吗！进来前莫名其妙在自己身上啃了一口不说，妈的最后快射的时候又不知道发什么神经，对着这个伤口又吸又咬，一副磕血磕嗨了的样子。  
完事了还继续抱着他亲亲蹭蹭，直到自己回过神感觉后方又有什么蠢蠢欲动的迹象赶紧推开，这才能活着回到卧室。

什么？自己昨晚也享受到了？  
没错，最开始的胀痛过去之后确实还不赖，但要早知道对方这么“狗”，第二天自己又是这么副惨样，他宁愿当场就拿起和道一文字送它主人归西！

天知道山治一早起来揽镜自照的时候简直差点一口气上不来——后颈处牙印形状的一个伤口结了厚厚一层血痂，脖子和肩膀附近还零星地分布着其他几颗“草莓”。  
这就意味着他在伤口长好之前都得小心翼翼地避开别人洗澡，否则他要怎么解释？  
——自己被乌索普钓上来的鱼跳到脖子上咬到了？还是伟大航路特产一种巨型跳蚤，要死不死就盯着他的脖子肩膀咬？

谁要能信这个才是伟大奇迹好吗！

山治小心翼翼地调整了一下姿势，骂骂咧咧地回到卧室，正准备解开衬衫钻进被子，手中的纽扣又勾起了让人暴躁的回忆。  
——妈的那家伙还撕了我一件衬衫和一条围裙！  
价值1万贝利的衬衫！  
从巴拉蒂一路跟随到伟大航路的围裙！

山治对天发誓，再有下次，赌上黑足的声名，自己也必要断绝那个单细胞绿藻的子子孙孙。

倦意下的睡眠质量总是特别高，山治从黑沉沉的梦乡中醒来时，终于感到脑子清明了一些，心情也大有好转。  
也许得归功于那个自己一脚踢飞绿藻混蛋，把他从人形踹回到绿藻球形本体的美梦。

绿藻……  
绿藻？  
绿藻！

“哇啊啊啊！”山治猛然瞪大眼睛，下意识地手脚并用往后退去。  
开玩笑，任谁一睁眼看到梦里的殴打对象正直勾勾地盯着自己也不可能比他更镇定好吗！

吓到别人的家伙丝毫没有自觉，皱着眉头，一脸“你发什么神经”的表情看向他。

“混蛋你打算吓死我吗！没事在这儿装鬼呢你？”山治边骂边抚着胸口，试图安抚下自己备受惊吓的小心脏。  
“你很累吗？”装鬼的某人并没有理睬对面的咆哮，完全没有意识到这个问题由自己问出来性质就相当于凶手问受害者“你死了没”。

“受害者”直接一个白眼丢过去。  
“老子好得很。”——如果没有一睁开眼看到你就更好了。山治咽下了下半句话。

“但你从来都不会上午睡觉，而且你早饭的时候一直在揉腰。”  
“凶手”契而不舍。

所以怎么样，非要让我夸你一句盖世猛男神勇无敌，给老子一通折腾到大半夜腰都快折了？！  
山治简直要冷笑出声。  
懒得再搭理对方，他一把推开杵在自己面前的碍眼家伙，正打算下床，肩膀却被对方给按住了。

“你累了就再睡一会儿，离午饭时间还早。”  
“滚开你，老子还要去洗碗呢。”  
“碗我已经帮你洗了。”对方飞快地接上。

山治一脸不可置信地看着他，剑客微微挪开眼神，显出些不自在的样子，然后咳了一声，接着说道：“午饭要做什么你说，我可以先去准备，你就再睡一会儿。”  
“不行。”斩钉截铁的秒拒，山治果断地拍开放在自己肩膀上的手，自顾自地起身，背对对方开始穿起衣服来。

“我都说了可以帮你做，你这人怎么——“因为不耐烦而拔高的话尾在看到厨师肩背零星分布的痕迹时戛然而止。

”废话，做饭是厨师的职责，怎么能交给别人？“山治套上衬衫，整了整领带，确认绑得够高，不会露出什么不该露的东西。  
“尤其是交给你这种不靠谱的家伙。”拔腿向门口走去的当口还不忘记损上一句。

刚迈出没两步，手腕就被抓住了。  
“你又干嘛？”山治心里警铃大作——这家伙该不是又要发情了吧？！  
剑客转过脑袋，侧转过的麦色脸颊上可疑地透着丝红色。

喂喂喂不会吧？！  
无人的卧室，单独相处的两个人，抓着自己的手心透着层薄汗，还有奇奇怪怪的脸红。  
山治迅速判断了一下形势，发现怎么看都非常不妙。  
开什么玩笑，这会儿再来一次自己肯定会死的啊！！！

就在山治衡量着自己这会儿还能使出几成踢技之时，可疑人物终于松开手，从身后别别扭扭地掏出什么东西递了过来。  
山治下意识接过，低头一看——  
手中的布料叠得整整齐齐，一粉一靛的颜色颇有些眼熟。

“那个……你不是生气我把你围裙扯坏了吗？我给你补好了。”剑客偷偷地往厨师那儿瞄了一眼，发现对方海蓝色的眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样圆滚滚，呆呆地看着自己一眨一眨。  
赶紧收回目光，强自镇定地继续说道。  
“还有昨天的……衬衫。我也给你把扣子缝好了。”

这简直就TM离谱！能做针线活的单细胞还算是单细胞吗？！而且这个衣服永远卷成一团丢来丢去的家伙居然还会叠衣服？！  
山治卡盯着对方看了一会儿，又低头看了眼手里的布料，然后再抬头看对方。

一个扭着头，一个一动不动地捧着衣服。  
沉默的气氛蔓延开来。

“反正就是这样，你睡不睡我也不管了，白痴。”剑客连耳朵都开始红了起来，趁自己整个人烧起来之前恶声恶气地丢下这句话，然后飞快地走出卧室。  
开门，关门，一气呵成。

“砰”的一声。响亮的关门声终于把呆滞的某人震醒。  
山治再次看向手里整整齐齐的衣服，抬手想拧一把脸以确认自己是不是还在做梦。  
手指碰触到脸颊，滚烫滚烫。


	19. Chapter 19

19

蓝蓝天空，太阳公公。  
这样的好天气最适合做什么？  
——钓鱼。

“说起来，你们有没有觉得这两天索隆有点怪怪的？”钓鱼健将一号·乌索普开启八卦话题。  
“嗯？你是说他那天主动洗盘子吗？“钓鱼健将二号·路飞嚼了一口香喷喷的风干肉条，鼓着腮帮子问道。  
“岂止是这样！“乌索普警惕地朝身后看看，确定话题中心人物不在附近，这才压低嗓门悄悄说道，“告诉你们，我那天看到他居然躲在角落里偷偷绣花啊。”  
“索隆居然还会绣花吗？好厉害啊～～”钓鱼健将三号·乔巴泛起星星眼。

“什么厉不厉害！”乌索普对这样的反应显然不满意：“那可是索隆啊！他抡1吨重的大铁饼才叫正常，绣花？？”他模仿了一下索隆一脸冷酷地翘起兰花指捏着细针的样子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！太好笑了啦！不行了我肚子好疼！”路飞和乔巴笑得鱼竿都差点飞出去。

“所以你们明白了吧？索隆这样压根就不正常！”乌索普一脸严肃地指出问题所在。  
“说起来，”路飞擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“昨天我去洗澡，看到索隆裹了个浴巾站在浴室门口呢。”  
“他是准备去洗澡吗？”  
“他说他洗完了，但觉得浴室里有点热，所以出来透透风。”  
“？”  
“然后我脱了衣服准备进去的时候他拉着我开始聊天。”

“索隆？在更衣室里和你聊天？”乌索普眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，“你们聊了什么？”  
“嗯我想想……好像先是说了今天天气不错，然后问我晚饭好不好吃，最喜欢里面哪道菜之类的。”  
“嗳？”乔巴的表情显示有被尬到。

“鱼鱼！有鱼上钩了！”路飞猛地站起身兴奋大叫。  
“啊啊真的！看这个动静肯定超大的！”  
“路飞加油加油！”  
“好！交给我吧！今晚我要吃巨型烤鱼！”  
“耶！烤鱼烤鱼！”  
钓鱼健将三人组干劲冲天，八卦随之暂告一段落。  
路飞没有提到，那天在和索隆聊了没几句之后，他看到山治穿着整齐地从浴室里走了出来——扣子扣到最上面一颗的那种整齐。

同一时刻，厨房。  
喜欢在浴室尬聊的绣花猛男索隆端着小马扎坐在角落，神情冷酷，埋头苦干。  
热爱全副衣装洗澡的厨师大人则边哼着小调边切菜，时不时用勺子搅拌一下锅子里炖着的海鲜浓汤，有条不紊的动作显示出本人愉快的心情。

“吵死了啊圈圈眉！别唱了！”绣花男暴躁地抬头抗议。  
”老子哼几句碍着你什么了？干你的活吧！“厨师嘴上虽凶，上扬的音调却并无几分恼意。  
”你这样我没有办法专心，影响效率。“

“哎呀抱歉抱歉，我忘记你们绿藻家族都是单细胞生物，没有办法同时处理两种信息呢～”山治把切洗好的易煮类蔬菜放进汤锅，搅拌几下，然后笑眯眯地点了一支烟，迈着春风得意六亲不认的步伐踱到某人的小马扎旁边。  
“来来，给我看看绿藻小朋友今天一上午的效率如何呀～”

绿藻”小朋友”臭着脸试图把布料翻过去，奈何对方动作着实敏捷，一个不小心就被抢走了。  
“嗯——走线居然还可以嘛～“厨师对着纽扣端详了一会儿，表情颇有些意外。

被表扬的某人哼了一声，试图做出不屑模样却难以掩饰几分得意。  
废话，这两天他私下训练的成果可不是盖的。  
虽然速度慢了一些，但比起一开始自由奔放的走线风格，现在的他在缝扣子方面可是今非昔比了。

“别得意啊，”山治“啪”一声，用手中的布料在满脑门都透着洋洋自得的绿脑袋上抽了一下，“走线是凑合了，但你的审美还没脱离草履虫阶段呢。“  
”扣子而已什么审美不甚美！圈圈眉你是不是故意找茬啊！“索隆气急，忍不住站起来理论。

”细节决定一切啊细节！“山治毫不客气地顶上，”你TM蓝色的衬衫给我用绿色的线缝，当别人眼睛都瞎的吗？“  
”那不是因为你说红色的线不行，所以才用绿色的嘛！“  
——再说绿色怎么不好了！  
索隆不服气地在心里追加了一句。

不提也罢，一提这一茬山治只觉得眼睛又开始隐隐作痛。  
天知道他那天展开衣服一看，发现自己备加珍视的围裙和衬衫被大红色的粗线呈蛇形走位歪歪扭扭地缝上，那一刻所感受到的来自灵魂的刺激跳过大脑中枢直接传递给眼睛  
——简单来说，就是眼睛瞎了。  
也许是娜美给路飞缝外套时用的线留在针头上，而那个没脑子的家伙就直接拿来用了。但无论怎么说，一个绅士怎么能穿着这样亮瞎眼的服饰出门啊！

“哈？任何正常有脑子的人都绝对不会弄出这样的配色好吧！“山治开启嘲讽攻势。  
”你烦死了啊！衣服能穿就行了，男人哪来那么多讲究！“  
“我烦？是谁把我好好的衣服弄坏的？“  
”……“  
”你不想修也行，赔钱啊！说，我这件衬衫多少钱？“  
剑客狠狠瞪了一眼，一把抢过衬衫，边小声嘟哝着“不就是1万贝利而已吗，有什么了不起”，边愤愤地一屁股坐回小马扎上。

战局已定，胜负已分。  
山治心情愉快，决定暂且放“嘴”下败将一马。

“这件衬衫我这几天不急着穿，你明天再继续好了。”两颗扣子就折腾了一上午，要是拆掉重新缝……他可不想和这个绿藻头再在厨房呆上一下午。  
“现在过来，帮我把鱼剖了。”

剑客显然仍处于输了嘴仗的不爽情绪中，一脸不情愿地挪到了流理台边。  
手里的鱼翻着白眼，取鱼鳃，开鱼腹，剖完正面剖背面。  
吃的时候不觉得，实际动手做了才发现原来处理食材是这么麻烦费时的一件事情 。  
才处理完几条鱼，索隆就已经直想和鱼儿们对翻白眼了。

所以平时在自己晒太阳睡觉的时候，那个家伙一直都在忙个不停吗？  
做饭给别人吃，对他来说真的是一件那么令他高兴的事情吗？

这么想着，他忍不住悄悄瞄了眼身边的家伙。  
依然是心情很好的样子，哼着小调忙来忙去。  
从这个角度只能看到侧面，他嘴角上扬，连带着脸颊都是鼓鼓的。  
——像个小孩子一样。索隆在心里暗自下了个评语。

以往厨师用正脸面对自己的时候大多是气冲冲的表情，但在这段时间的观察下，索隆发现他那傻乎乎的眉毛其实也会随着心情的不同而有所变化。生气的时候弧度会收紧，而在高兴的时候就连卷卷的眉毛都会舒展一些。  
——好玩。索隆再下评语。

今天的厨师穿着一件粉色的衬衫。  
说是粉色其实也不全对，似乎还透着点紫，总之是索隆搞不明白的颜色。  
搭配的领带是红色的，而被自己用红线粗糙缝起系带的粉红围裙也重新回到他身上，整个人就被深浅不一的粉色和红色包围起来，愈发像个精致的、所有小女孩看到都会哭着喊着要买的那种洋娃娃。

衬衫的袖口被整整齐齐地卷了起来，大约是在厨房里嫌热的关系，领口略微拉松了一些。  
粉紫的颜色衬得脖颈处的皮肤雪白，薄薄皮肤下青色的血管都清晰可见。  
索隆很不合时宜地回忆起那处啃咬时的口感，和自己曾经在那里留下的痕迹。  
呃——

“Duang”的一下，刀子和砧板碰撞出一记响亮的声响。  
“你怎么搞的！”对方愉悦的小调瞬间暂停。  
厨师拉着剑客的手，焦急地放到水流下冲刷起来。

啊，卷卷的眉毛又皱起来了呢。  
索隆迷迷糊糊地想着。  
只是在手指上切了一个小口而已，对于刀光剑影中穿梭而过的剑客，这几乎连伤口都算不上。  
索隆站在那里，任由厨师边处理伤口边嘴里一刻不停地数落自己，看着金色的脑袋在自己眼前晃来晃去。  
要是放在以前自己肯定当下就会还嘴，吵着吵着说不定还会动手。  
但不知道为什么，看着面前的这个家伙为自己一个微小到根本连痛楚都一闪而过、毫不留痕迹的创口而破口大骂的样子，自己不但不生气，反倒生出几分痒痒的欢喜。  
这样的心情，算是药物影响的一种吗？

“……所以这种鱼的血是有一些毒性的，要不是我在边上你TM就准备把这根手指剁了吧。不过反正你这个切鱼都切不好的指头要来也没用，白痴。“  
山治一通从智力到动手能力的全方位攻击输出，然而对方居然毫无动静，他不由奇怪地一抬头。  
剑客正从上方一眨不眨地直视着自己，漆黑的瞳孔中央有着灼灼的亮光。


	20. Chapter 20

剑客从上方一眨不眨地直视着自己，漆黑的瞳孔中央有着灼灼的亮光。

“呃，怎么了吗？”山治疑惑地摸了把自己的脸——自己脸上没什么东西啊。  
他看到剑客抬起手，宽大的掌心向自己伸了过来，然后手指碰触到颈侧的皮肤，轻缓地滑动了一下。  
剑客的身体温度比平常人要高，平常自己没少嘲笑过他“热量不过脑就直接散发”。  
指尖的热量从脖颈的皮肤蔓延开来，带起似曾相似的战栗。  
山治知道自己肯定脸红了。

“冲好就没事了，你在这里纯粹是碍事，滚开点。”他转过身走开，企图用凶恶的语气掩饰自己可疑的失态。  
然而高温下一刻却从被抓紧的手腕处传来。

“你那里的伤口好了吗？”索隆话一出口就看到厨师瞬间涨红了脸，这才意识到自己这句话听着有多么“古怪”。  
“我是说……呃，脖子上的那个——”被我咬出来的伤口——识相地吞下了下半句话，毕竟他可不想被厨子一脚飞踢出去。

没错，虽然这几天某人为了不被同伴发现身上的痕迹而一直拉着自己替他把守浴室门，但索隆自己其实也被列入了防范对象，所以一直未曾得见。  
过去从未在春风一度的女人身上留下过痕迹，所以他也不确定自己在对方身上留下的印记到底能持续多久。  
只要心里一想起来，想要探究的念头就蠢蠢欲动。  
他也说不清自己到底关心的到底是答案，还是其他什么。

“关你屁事。”厨师依然侧对着他，却也没有甩开自己被钳制的手腕。  
“我帮你看看。”索隆抬起另一只手，轻轻地拂过对方的脖颈，食指试探着往领口里伸进一个指节。  
山治下意识扯了下手腕。  
他没有用力，对方也没有放手。

温热的食指慢慢潜进，而拇指则在外缘，两根手指隔着一层衣料阂在一起，配合着捏住了领口挺括的布料。

“山～治～快来看快来看，我钓到了一条好～大的鱼！！晚上来烤鱼吧！”  
路飞元气十足的呼唤声像一道惊雷劈过厨房上空，山治猛一下甩脱了抓住自己的某人，快速退出几步以外。

“我去看看路飞的鱼。你不许跟过来。”厨师看也没看他一眼，飞也似地走出厨房。  
索隆呆站在原地，一只手还维持着抬起的动作。

他突然觉得自己再也不想吃烤鱼了。


	21. Chapter 21

21

晚上，浴室。  
索隆比约定的“把风”时间早了一些到浴室，反正等着也是等着，一不做二不休，决定快速地去冲个澡。  
拜某人所赐，他最近洗澡频率勤快到简直能直接透支未来半年分，结果就是连娜美某天都疑惑地感慨道“啊呀，索隆最近皮肤是不是变好了，好有光泽！难道是以毒攻毒保养法？”  
然后某个人在旁边阴阳怪气“变好个鬼，糙得跟个绿毛龟一样”。

其实那个家伙说得也没错，毕竟和他比起来，自己怎么都要自愧不如。  
索隆囫囵撸了把脑袋，然后站在水幕下盯着自己的双手发起呆来。

毫无疑问，这是一双剑客的手。  
常年持刀磨出的厚茧遍布指间和手掌，风吹日晒的皮肤黝黑粗糙，骨节粗而分明，怎么看都是一双不够美观的手。

然而那家伙的手就不一样了。  
厨师对自己的双手宝贝得很，战斗中从来都只是耍帅地插在兜里鲜少用来对敌不说，索隆甚至还看到过他在洗完盘子之后擦上护手霜。  
自己对此自然是一通冷嘲热讽，跟着就是两人你来我往的“矫情”、“野人”互相攻击。

嘴上损归损，但索隆自己也不得不承认保养和“放养”的手之间真的是云泥之别。  
尤其是当厨子用那双称得上细嫩的手握住自己上下撸动的时候……

呃。  
索隆分开两手，无奈地看到随着自己不合时宜的联想而精神起来的某处。  
好吧，横竖浴室里没有其他人，就着热水快速解决一发应该也没什么不合适……的吧？

竖起耳朵注意了一下外面的动静，确认“安全”后，索隆迅速地用右手环住自己开始硬起的下体，闭上眼睛，机械地动作起来。  
脑海里试着像往常一样调动起某个虚幻的女性想象对象，然而在经过几轮“调台”小兄弟却始终“反响平平”后，他最终无奈地放弃挣扎，放任某个金发的身影出现在自己的想象中。

金色的头发，柔软饱满的脸颊。  
嘴唇有些肉肉的，他会就这样咬上去，然后捕捉住对方想要逃窜的舌头，翻搅出水声和彼此的呻吟。  
手同时向下，抚过对方并不如女性般鼓胀却手感柔韧的胸膛，捏住那处凸起把玩。  
另一只手则会沿着流畅的背肌往下，经过起伏的腰线，然后在对方挺翘结实的臀肉上狠狠捏上几把。  
而在他这样做的同时，对方也许也会抚摸自己。  
那双精心保养过的手会轻轻地滑下自己的小腹，然后像自己所期望的那样握住自己最为滚烫的所在，然后由轻及重，慢慢地将自己推上云端。

感觉好极了。  
索隆不由仰起头，任由热水从正面直接冲刷过自己的脸，将滑落的水珠想象成是某人的触碰。

再快一点，再快一点。  
当听到轻轻的敲门声时，索隆已经无法停手。  
他心道不妙，随着门被推开的声响，突如其来的惊吓成了最后的一根稻草  
——他射在了自己的手心里。

索隆喘着气，下意识地回过头看向门口。  
保持着推门动作石化般一动不动的，不是那金发的某人又是谁？

浴室里一片寂静，只有哗哗的水流声和索隆渐渐平复下来的喘息声呈立体环绕效果回响。  
他们一个扭着头，手心满是可疑液体；一个保持着行进到一半被定格的动作，眼睛因为瞪得过大而颇有几分滑稽。  
两人呈蜡像状两两相望。

“抱歉打扰了！！！”石破天惊一声吼。堪称史上最中气十足的道歉过后，浴室门被“砰”一声重重阂上，率先反应过来的某人飞也似逃离现场。

CAO！索隆不由爆了一句粗，他也不知道自己想怎样，但等脑子反应过来的时候脚却已经自动冲向浴室外，终于在更衣室门口一把拽住了半条腿已经迈出门外的家伙。

“白痴你拉我干嘛！”山治是真的又窘又慌了。想用瞪视表达自己的不满，偏偏入眼满是对方赤裸地透着水光的明晃晃肌肉，在明亮光线照射下的反光简直要亮瞎自己的眼睛，于是又只能窘迫地扭过头去，“你、你别想在浴室里怎么样啊我警告你！浴室绝对不行！”

“我没有想……”索隆也一时词穷。他是追出来了没错，但他的大脑至今也还没跟上这个动作，到底该说什么转了半天转不出来。  
他想了吗？  
他确实想了。  
但他想的和对方以为自己想的是一样的吗？  
他也不知道。

追得太过匆忙，他既没能围条浴巾也压根来不及擦干身体，此刻正光着身子湿答答地站在干燥的地面上。  
脚下渐渐积起了一滩小小的水洼，然而他还是不知道自己想说些什么。

剑客目前为止坦荡荡的人生中终于出现了名为窘迫的“高光”时刻，堪称空前——他觉得很有可能也是绝后了。  
他感到自己的整张脸都开始因难以排解的羞窘而发起烫来。

“咦，索隆山治你们站在门口干嘛呀？”说话的是小驯鹿，怀抱着自己的小号洗漱篮疑惑地看着门口拉拉扯扯的两个人。  
被点名的两人飞快地分开了。

“咳，我已经洗完了但他硬是想让我帮他搓背，所以，呃……”山治不自在地抓了抓后脑勺。  
“这样啊，搓背的话索隆我可以帮你啊～”乔巴乖巧地表示。  
“嗯……啊，好的。”搓背狂·索隆曲起手指揉了揉鼻子。  
“那索隆也可以帮我洗吗？”乔巴期待地提问——他最喜欢索隆帮他洗头了呢！  
“啊……哦。”索隆支支吾吾地应了下来，眼看着金发的厨子一步步重新挪向门口。  
“那我先走了，你们慢慢洗，洗得开心洗得愉快哦～”已经“洗完澡”的山治留下美好祝福，随之溜之大吉。

索隆泄气地塌下肩膀，但又不能在小船医面前说什么，只能板着张脸认命地回到浴室，给乖乖坐上小马扎的乔巴冲上水，打上泡沫开始洗起来。  
手指合着泡沫搓着搓着，一个想法猛一下划过脑海，他突然间福至心灵：

——等等，厨子刚才说的是“浴室”不行对吧？


	22. Chapter 22

22

“呼——”大脑一片空白的状态终于过去，停滞的呼吸系统也开始重新运作起来，山治如释重负地重重呼出一口气，绷紧的身体也瞬间放松了下来。  
像从万米高空轻柔地降落在云朵之上，虽然终于踩踏到了柔软的表面，整个人却依然懵懵懂懂地漂浮在半空之中。  
他重新闭上眼睛，缓慢地调整着呼吸节奏，试图让自己从轻微的晕眩感中恢复过来。

但脖颈间断续的湿润抚触却依然一下一下地撩拨着他的感官，像是与云层并行的微风，时有时无地吹拂，让云朵之上的人站立不稳，只能继续沉溺在温柔的包裹之中。  
灼热的吐息沿着后颈一路向上。  
时而冰凉的触感，是那人用鼻子轻轻蹭了下自己。  
时而又是温热的湿意，就是那人张开嘴，轻轻含吮住那一块的皮肤。

当沿着颈线缓缓向上的动静终于来到了下颚并试图再接再厉地咬上自己的耳垂时，山治终于觉得自己把气息理顺了。  
“别啃了，再敢留下狗咬的印子我踹死你，”向后一肘子，力道并没有太重，恰好把从后方压在自己身上的家伙掀开而已。  
对方明显不悦地从喉间发出一声嘟哝，但依然配合地起身。

山治整个人转过来，蹲下身在地上的衣服里兮兮索索地翻找了半天，终于找到了自己想要的东西。  
“哒”的一声，是打火机按下的声音。  
背靠着适才胡闹时趴着的桌子松松垮垮地站着，叼着烟使劲吸了一口，然后缓缓吐出，山治这才觉得今晚所有的酣畅淋漓以一个完美的句号告终。

索隆站在一边看着他。  
自己趁着今晚守夜的机会再次留下了这个人，对方没有拒绝他的亲吻，接受了他的抚触，甚至当他试探着将手伸向后方时，金发的厨师也只是略微紧绷了一下，但依然在沉默中纵然了自己的行为。  
这诚然让他欣喜，却也隐隐升腾起一股难以形容的感觉。

对方接受得太过自然而然，反而让自己生出了一种“如果换一个同伴他是不是也会坦然相助”的疑问。  
这种疑惑太过莫名，某种程度上索隆自己也知道它相当没有道理。  
自己是对方“帮助”的接受者。

——别人帮助了你，你却质疑他是不是也会对其他人提供同等的帮助，并且记恨于这种可能性。  
——世界上哪有这样的道理？  
——你又怎么会产生这样下作的联想呢？

这种微妙的阴暗情绪一个铅块，沉沉地坠在胸腔以下、胃部以上的位置，并在最终即将攀上顶峰的几次律动中占据了全副心神。他不知道行将逼疯自己的到底是情欲还是这种负面的猜疑，只能紧紧抓住对方精瘦的腰胯，发狠一般将自己一次一次撞进那个高热的、容纳着自己的所在。

肉体撞击的声响沉重到吓人，他知道自己有些失控了。  
但对方没有拒绝他，而是用温驯地趴在桌上的忍耐姿势、用筋挛却依然紧密包覆着他的穴肉、用断续溢出的呻吟，完整地接纳了他的粗横。  
高潮到来的一瞬间，他用尽最后一丝理智让自己离开了那个黏腻诱人的所在，却终是没忍住将喷薄而出的体液尽数涂抹在那人细嫩的臀瓣和腿根之上。

——证明吧，证明你对我的包容能够达到怎样的程度。  
他在一片空白中迷迷糊糊地这样想着。

而现在，索隆注视着那个自己想要索求包容的对象。  
昏暗的室内唯一闪烁的只有厨师指间夹着的那一点火星，小小的光斑照不了多大范围，只有在被送进唇间的一霎那能够点亮那人的侧脸。  
长而卷翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，整体的侧面弧度很柔和。兴许是此刻满足中透着些微疲惫，和平时花痴好色又嚣张跋扈的样子不同，他在垂下眼的瞬间呈现出的是放松到近乎温柔的神态。

没错，温柔。  
虽然是完事就把自己一脚踹开的恶劣家伙，但索隆当下所能想到的却只有这个词。

像黑暗中受到火光吸引的小虫，他情不自禁地像那点亮光靠近。

“喂很热啊，离我远点。”被贴上的某人没好气地说道。  
剑客没有理会，反而将两手撑上桌面，从正面将厨师困在了自己与桌子的包围之间。  
烟草淡淡的苦涩味瞬间环绕了他。

“我一直很好奇，”他感受着那人呼出的气息，“你到底为什么那么喜欢抽烟？”  
“想知道的话，自己试试不就行了？”山治笑笑，”爪子拿开，老子给你拿烟。“  
”不用了，“剑客看着金发下卷卷的眉毛挑衅般扬起，偏过头，直接从对方指间捏着的烟嘴处吸了一口。  
尼古丁微微刺激性的烟雾中混合着几丝薄荷的清甜，在口腔内循环一圈，然后徐徐吐出，缕缕白色的雾气直接打上对方汗湿未尽的脸颊。

“不怎么样，”剑客直白地下结论。  
厨师白了一眼，决定不和这个没品位的白痴一般见识，兀自又吸了一口。

还没等烟雾被呼出，微张的嘴唇就被贴上。  
对方的舌尖强势地勾缠住他，从他嘴中攫取着尼古丁的芳香，又接着反哺给他。  
山治拿着烟的手直接勾住对方的脖颈，舌尖反守为攻，不甘示弱地探进对方的口腔，纠缠搅动。  
一口烟几经反复，最后不知消散在谁的肺叶。

分开的时候，剑客缓缓地呼了口气，然后睁开眼，直视着对面泛起水雾的蓝眸。  
“这样尝起来就好多了。”他说。

山治看着他。漆黑的瞳仁在黑暗中依然有光，边缘微微泛出几分绿，兽类一般的眼眸。  
他下意识地偏过头去。  
对方慢慢靠了过来。

“嘶——”剑客突然轻微地倒吸口冷气，抬起手挠了一下背。  
山治回过神，意识到大概是烧尽的烟灰落在了对方背上。想到这个死脑筋的家伙一贯爱护有加的“剑客的背”，他不由有些心虚地收回了手。  
“烫到了吗？”  
“没事。“索隆抓了抓背，刚想再把人压回去，对方已经像只轻巧的猫一样一扭身溜出了自己的触及范围。  
啧——他暗自咂了下舌。

山治庆幸自己及时脱身，抓起地上的裤子正想套上，猛然意识到另一个问题。  
——大腿之间粘稠一片，怎么穿？怎么穿？

高潮过后混沌的大脑终于回想起对方是怎样恶劣地射在了自己屁股上，末了还握着老二对着自己蹭了半晌，直接把一滩粘液糊成了一片。

CAO！这是正常人干得出的事情吗？！  
山治满脑门青筋直跳，一眼看到对方扔在地上的白色T恤，一不做二不休，直接抓了起来，毫不客气地用做毛巾擦了起来。

“喂你……”剑客才反应过来自己的衣服遭遇了什么，抗议的话语还没来得及吐出来，对方已经迅速结束“作业”，一把将凄凄惨惨的T恤飞了过来。

白T准确地挂在了绿色的脑袋上，上面还糊着主人的子子孙孙。  
“圈圈眉你脑子有病吗！”人形衣架爆发出一声怒吼。

那边厢的厨师已经迅速地套上了衣裤，好整以暇地扣起扣子。  
“自己的东西，你自己嫌弃什么？”

理由充分，无法反驳。  
索隆抓着衣服，手背上的青筋根根凸显。

“顺便提醒你，过几天就快登岛了。到时候我要负责采购，很耗体力，所以这几天别再来烦我。有需要就自己去浴室吧，反正你也应该很熟练了。”  
金发的厨师冲他比了个“再见”的手势，干脆利落地消失在门口。

索隆一把将T恤砸了过去。


	23. Chapter 23

23

“娜美对不起，我发誓我真的只和卖硝石的老板讨价还价了两分钟，回过头来索隆就不见了。”乌索普顶着大包垂着头，道歉的样子像极了玩泥巴归来被主人训到抬不起头的犬类生物。  
“我不是说了让你无、论、如、何都要看住那个家伙吗！再过1小时记录指针就要记满了，我们必须在这之前离开，难道就把那家伙一个人扔在岛上吗！”草帽团航海士怒气值——满格。

“我知道啊，所以我有提议要不要拿绳子牵住他防走失，可索隆坚决不同意。谁知道我眼睛就离开了一下下，那人就真的跑没了啊。”  
乌索普泫然欲泣。  
早在接下这个任务的时候他就知道这是个难度指数顶级的副本，自己也确实丝毫不敢懈怠，付出了120%的努力。  
可人算不如天算，天算也不如传说中自带的迷路果实buff。  
他是真的尽力了啊！

“这个岛不大，港口也并不难找。会不会是剑客先生毒性突然发作，然后被赏金猎人抓走了呢？”罗宾提问道。  
“对哦索隆现在也很值钱呢。”船长表示有道理。  
“天啊索隆真的被抓走了吗！那我们该怎么办！”乔巴双蹄捧脸做惊恐状。

“不要随便做这么悲观的假设啊你们！”娜美忍无可忍地发出一声怒吼，然后回头朝正对着自己扭动比心高喊着“生气的娜美桑也一样美丽～”的家伙命令道，“山治，你去把那家伙找回来！”  
“嗳？我？为什么是我？”吃瓜群众·山治停止扭动，疑惑地用手指了指自己。  
“因为你很擅长找那个家伙啊。”娜美扶额叹气。  
“可是我今天没有和他一起行动，压根就不知道那个白痴绿藻漂到哪里去了啊？”山治困惑脸still。  
娜美两手合起放在脸颊边，一双美眸水光闪耀楚楚可怜：“可是我们现在能够依靠的只有山治你了。如果连梅利号最可靠的男人都做不到的话，那我可要怎么办才好呢～”说完还用手指擦拭了一下眼角。

噫——围观众人沉默地发散出“看不下去”的低压气场。

“没问题！交给我吧娜美桑！我绝对不会让你失望的！！！”山治胸中顿时涌现无限能量——别说找一个绿藻了，把整片海域的红藻蓝藻黑藻乱七八糟什么藻全都兜来都不成问题！  
“山治最棒了～”  
“啊啊啊娜美桑交待的任务一定圆满完成！！”

所以事情就是这样。  
山治站在乌索普描述中他和索隆走散的小巷，果然如预想中一样，周边的商铺都已关门，四下一片寂静。  
他烦躁地点了根烟，思索着下一步该去哪里碰运气。  
总而言之，先看一下附近有没有什么酒铺或者酒吧之类的吧；如果那里没人的话，就逆着通往港口的方向去树林里碰碰运气。

30分钟后。  
那个混账白痴人形全自动迷路果实！  
山治一手挥开挡路的树杈，今晚第31次在心里狠狠咒骂。

虽然在娜美面前自信满满地接下了这个任务，可是对于怎么才能找到那个路痴，他真的毫无头绪。虽然以前确实有好几次是由他把人捞回来，但老实说自己也只是方向感很好地随便乱晃而已，并没有什么独门秘籍可循。  
现在可好，离期限的1小时只剩一半，自己却还像只无头苍蝇一样只能在树林里瞎绕。如果完不成任务让娜美桑对自己失望，那他绝对要一脚送那个白痴上天！

山治暴躁地拿出烟盒，正准备再来上一根提提劲，却突然闻到一股什么味道。  
他试探着翕动下鼻子，似乎是一种辛香而又独特的香料味。  
为了不让烟味干扰这股似有似无的香味，他只把烟叼在嘴里，没有点燃，循着香味的来源走去。

味道渐渐浓郁起来，伴随着香料的芬芳气味，肉香味也慢慢变得明显起来。  
山治继续走着，远处黑色的树林阴影中似有红色的火光跳动。

搞定！索隆戳了一下架在树枝上的烤肉，满意地发现其表面已经呈现出了“我可以吃了”的诱人光泽感和焦脆皮层。  
香料的效果似乎很不错啊～  
心情愉悦地拿下烤肉，张口——

“砰！”  
从后方袭来的攻击正中头部，美食当前疏于防范的剑客顷刻间后脑勺与脖颈呈90度，正脸埋进了炙烤后高温未尽的烤肉。  
“滋～”的一声，他瞬间觉得自己的额头也传出了焦香。

这稳准狠的攻击，似曾相识的坚硬皮质鞋底——索隆压根不用确认来者何人，回过头直接开骂。  
“死厨子你有病吗！”

他没有骂错人。  
此刻那双臂交叉环抱胸前，一脚直立一脚踩在自己背上，一脸阴沉，眉头皱得都能和脑门上的青筋连成一片的，不是自家船上的暴力厨师又能是谁？

“你让我好、找、啊。”厨师周身散发着来自地狱般的暴虐气息，每一个字都仿佛伴随着上下牙摩擦的声音响起。  
“……我又不是故意的。”索隆擦了把自己泛着肉香的额头，自觉心虚地小声嘟哝。  
“哈？惹娜美桑生气，还连累本大爷踩着泥巴走了一路，连句道歉都不说吗？做个人吧绿藻头！”  
“别以为你找到我就有多了不起！要不是我点燃的篝火你找得到吗？搞清楚，是我让你找到的我，而不是你自己找到的！”

好一番颠倒黑白强词夺理！  
山治再次认识到和这个长着人形的单细胞生物是没有办法用言语正常交流的，正想直接开打，猛地想起时间紧迫，只能凑合着朝对方后腰又是一脚。  
“起来！还有半小时不到就要开船，识相点就给老子跑起来！”

剑客嘴巴虽硬但多少也知道自己理亏，平白挨了第二脚也只能咬牙忍了，拍拍裤子准备起身，顺手把肉往地上一扔。  
“啪”，头上又挨了一记爆栗。

“混蛋厨子你找事是吧！想打架吗！”忍一忍二忍不了三，索隆此刻的愤怒和委屈简直能实体化成一条飞龙对天咆哮。  
“不许浪费食物啊白痴！给我把肉拿好了，回船上再吃。”山治一把将抢救下来的烤肉往对方手里一塞，不由分说冲着他小腿又是一脚，“愣着干嘛？跟紧老子，要是再敢走丢我就把你片下来烤了。”

罗罗诺亚·忍一忍二忍三又忍了四·索隆只能臭着一张脸，抓着一串比自己脑袋还大的烤肉，老老实实地跟在某人身后奔向港口。

老天有眼，他们最后终于在记录指针满格前回到船上。  
索隆被迫接受了航海士时间长达半小时的一手叉腰一手指戳的茶壶状训斥，而辛辛苦苦带回来的肉则在路飞一句“啊呀索隆还带肉给我们吗真是太客气了！”后命丧船长之口。

索隆试图为自己辩解。  
“这不怪我，是乌索普自己走丢了。”——乌索普：“？”  
“而且是我想出生火烤肉的主意厨子才会发现我，不管怎么说能准时回来也有我的功劳。”——山治：“！”

求生欲全无的辩解最终成功为索隆争取到了“不许吃晚饭”的宽大处理。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

晚饭时间结束，山治左右手各托着高高的餐盘走进厨房，不算太意外地看到某人正双手环抱着端坐在靠墙的椅子上。  
“帮我个忙，”山治把待洗的餐盘放在旁边，好整以暇地开始卷起袖口，“如果看到有老鼠的话就替我和老鼠说一声，今天可没有剩饭剩菜给它吃哦～”

某人沉默了一下，开口的语气有些生硬：“没有老鼠。”  
“咦？真的吗？我怎么就看到了一只呢，而且还又大又绿。”山治夸张地瞪大眼睛，惊讶的神情带着百分百诚意。

对方的嘴角抽搐了一下，一副想发作却又只能强压下去的样子。  
无论何时，绿藻吃瘪的样子总能让山治心情愉悦。今晚奔走找人的郁卒此时已然消失殆尽，他卷好袖口，哼着小曲正准备开洗，某人却站起身，腰板笔挺，带着山一般巍峨的气势朝自己走了过来。

他在山治面前站定，腰背依旧挺拔如山，然而后续却也并没有说什么话也没什么动静，真就像座山一样沉默地杵在那里。  
山治：“？”

面前的家伙如往常一样板着张脸皱着眉头，虽然看起来依然是一脸不爽的样子，但山治不知道为什么就是看得出来，对方此时并不是在生气。  
比起生气，倒不如说是很不自在的样子，整个人都透着一股僵硬。

是发生什么事了吗？  
——虽然这么说不太有说服力的样子，但山治其实很清楚什么时候能贫嘴什么时候不应该。  
此刻他直觉面前的家伙事出反常，于是便也收起取笑的表情，停下手中动作，认认真真地等待对方下一步的动静。

剑客咳了一声，似乎被看得更形僵硬起来，但还是伸手从腹卷里取出了什么东西，然后向前递了过来。  
“？给我的？”山治下意识地用手指了指自己。

剑客没有回答，只是更用力地抿紧嘴，把手里的东西催促似的又往前递了递。  
山治一头雾水地接了过来。

薄纸包着的一片软软的什么，上面叠着一个小小的纸袋。  
山治抬眼看了看对方。剑客依然僵硬地站在原地，眼睛逃避似的看向旁边。

并没有走开，所以应该是希望我当场拆开？  
山治揣摩了一下，试探着先将纸袋中的东西拿了出来。  
——手掌大小的一包干燥植物，一打开就泛出一股浓郁的、似曾相似的味道。

山治身为厨师灵敏的嗅觉立刻判断出来，这就是今天在树林中闻到的香料味。  
他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
手中干燥植物正散发出馥郁又独特的香气，他忍不住拿到鼻端，使劲又嗅了几口。

“他们说这是这座岛特产的香料，其他地方没有。那个，我是觉得闻起来还不错啦……”  
“确实很不错哦。”厨师的大脑此刻已被数十种想要尝试的菜谱充斥，根本没来及顾上在话尾加上几句惯常的讽刺，难得发自肺腑地予以了肯定。  
对方抿了抿嘴，僵硬的表情终于放松了些许。

山治不由期待起薄纸中的东西，难道也是什么特产的食材吗？  
他把香料包小心地放到一边的流理台上，三下五除二地拆开另一件的包装。  
明黄色的布料，展开，是一件与自己旧款式十分相似的挂脖式围裙，亮黄的底色上带有干净的白色底纹，胸口印着大大的“Born to Cook”。

厨师举着围裙半晌没有吭声，才刚轻松一些的某人不由又开始尴尬起来。  
“这个是店员挑的款式啦，可能不太好看但反正能穿就行了！那件粉红的你嫌我缝得不好，现在有新的了，以后就不要再啰哩啰嗦……”剑客边大力挠着后脑勺边一股脑地说道，丝毫没有意识到自己的语速开了日常速*1.5倍。

“不难看啦……”小小声。  
“啊？”1.5倍速骤停。  
“我是说，以你的草履虫审美来说，也没有那么难看啦。”山治不自在地扭过头去。  
“哦。”

沉默。  
沉默。  
沉默。

“所以你，咳……就是为了买这些东西才会迷路的？”山治瞄了一眼头扭向另一边的绿发剑客。  
“也不算……”对方又开始挠起后脑勺。  
“白痴，下次不许为这种事情浪费大家时间，”山治转身把香料和围裙收了起来，然后在某人嗓门行将抬高前补充了一句，“这次就谢了。”

索隆刚要梗起的脖子又软了下去。  
他看着厨师金发下露出的耳朵泛起红晕，抿抿嘴，胸中又涌起了那种数日前才刚体会过的、让人心里痒痒的欢喜之情。

要送的东西已经送出，后面也没什么其他话要说。索隆挠挠头，准备离开厨房。  
“等会儿，”流理台边响起的声音叫住了他，“冰箱左半边第二格，保鲜盒里有两个三明治。”

？难道是要我给守夜的人送去吗？可是时间还早啊。  
索隆一头雾水，但还是乖乖地去冰箱里拿了出来。

切片的火腿、生菜、荷包蛋、芝士、金枪鱼，居然还夹了一片薯饼。看着手里明显比平时加量加厚版的三明治，索隆不由咽了口口水。  
今晚因为自己的一番折腾，晚饭时间本来就晚了很多；更何况他还被剥夺了晚餐权利，加上白天的一通好走，此刻食粮当前，饥肠辘辘的感觉愈发明显起来。

“晚上做多了，你可以拿去喂老鼠。”厨师已经开始洗起碗碟，完全没有看向他，“喂的时候别被其他人看见。也不许拿酒，否则杀了你。”  
索隆默默收回了伸向冰镇起泡酒的手，端着保鲜盒坐到靠墙的椅子上，兮兮索索地开始喂起“老鼠”。

三明治很香，所以他决定暂时不去计较什么老鼠不老鼠的问题，也不打算戳破厨师的谎言  
——虽然没有去到餐桌，可是他知道，今天大家的晚餐菜单里根本就没有三明治。


	24. Chapter 24

24

茫茫夜色，平静无风。  
伟大航路上一片宁谧，只有大型鱼类翻滚出水面时带出的拍打声。  
——以及航行于其中的某艘船上，从瞭望台中传出的断续声响。

“啊……嗯……不行！”  
尾音似乎被什么给压住了，随之响起的是交缠吸吮所带出的水声。  
“哈啊……别老对着那里——唔！你TM——”  
断续的声音猛地抑住，只能勉强辨认出模糊的喉音。  
某种拍打声有节奏地响起，“啪啪”的声响渐渐愈形沉重起来。  
随着另一道粗重的喘息声加入，肉体拍打的节奏越来越快，越来越急，在几十次急促到几乎毫无换气空间的闷响过后，伴随着一下仿佛压抑到极致而再无法忍耐的低吼声，室内终于重又归于平静。  
只有两人的呼吸声回荡在瞭望台之中。

深绿色的长袍平摊在简陋的地面之上，上面交叠躺着两具赤裸的躯体。  
小麦色黝黑肌肤的男子从身后环抱着白皙的厨师，脑袋搁在对方的颈项之间，放松地用鼻子下巴蹭着眼前人细嫩的脖颈、下颚、肩膀，时不时用嘴唇轻轻地啄吻汗湿的肌肤。

“轻点啃，敢留印子就杀了你。”厨师还在试图平复喘息，虚飘的声音明显减弱了威胁的震慑力。  
身后的人从鼻腔里发了个声，也不知道是“嗯”还是“哼”，边出声还边在脖子的地方不轻不重地咬了一口，但山治也没有心力再去计较了。

几分钟之后，山治终于感到呼吸重又回复了正常，毫不留情地向后砸了一记手肘。  
“起开，你还想在里面待多久！”  
肘击被接住，但对方还算识相地终于把自己抽了出来。

已然软下的性器依然颇有分量，抽离时鲜明的摩擦感和润滑剂流出的怪异感觉让山治后颈的鸡皮疙瘩颗颗起立。  
他坐起身，在地上的衣物里找出烟盒，点燃，深深地吸进一口，呼出。  
——爽极了。他想。

视线随意地往边上一瞥，看到了今晚让自己很是在意的东西。  
手臂一撩抓过来，就着烟头燃烧的微弱亮光研究了一下  
——一管水性润滑剂，一盒安全套。

呵呵。山治心里冷笑，把两个包装拿在手里掂量一下，微弱地磨了磨后槽牙。  
“在上一个岛买的？”

剑客也坐起身来，伸展了一下手臂，对正在酝酿中的危险气息浑然不觉：“对啊，这样做起来就方便多了吧？”  
话音刚落，手还没来得及收回来，整个人就从侧面吃了一脚，横着擦地飞出三米。

“CAO！你又吃错什么药了？！”前一刻还在温存的对象下一刻就对自己下以狠“脚”，巨大的难以置信感简直要把索隆的胸膛给炸开一个洞。  
“买的东西还不少啊，怪不得会迷路。”温存杀手·山治叼着烟，一边眉毛很是嘲讽地高高挑起。

“我一共就买了这些，TM还不都是给你的吗？！”索隆不知道自己又怎么触到了这个混账厨子的逆鳞，满头满脑地都是说不出的委屈和愤怒。

要自己洗澡，自己就老老实实地每次都提前洗干净，香到几乎能把自己熏死；  
注意到这个家伙嘴上说不怕疼，其实每次进入的时候脸都憋白了，自己就偷偷地满岛转悠着找润滑，还在店主“水性润滑效果好而且容易清理，对女朋友身体更好哦～”的忽悠下买了最贵的那款；  
而且自己怕他不舒服每次都不敢射里面，都这样小心了但哪怕对方身上粘到一点还要被嫌弃，那不用套子还能怎样？！  
这个人怎么就那么龟毛！！！

索隆对面前这个混蛋的难伺候程度气极，更气的是自己居然拿他一点办法都没有。  
“上岛时给的钱我TM全买来给你了，我自己连一瓶酒都没有，混账厨子你还要踹我？！”  
剑客气极之下简直怒吼出声。

“轻点白痴，想把人都吵醒吗？”山治嫌弃地皱了皱眉，出声提醒他。  
面前这个家伙涨红着脸，连脖子上的血管都根根爆起，脸上的表情就像一只突然被主人毫无理由踢了一脚的大型犬类，又是委屈又是疑惑又是生气又不能咬回来，五颜六色的煞是精彩。  
山治叹了口气，放下手里的东西，吐了一口烟。

“算了，不跟你计较了。”眼看着对方的表情再度扭曲起来，山治赶紧补上一句，“要抽烟吗？”  
“？”对方暴怒的表情卡在一半。

金发厨师拿起烟再度吸了一口，然后朝着对方的脸缓缓吐出一个烟圈。  
“问你呢，要不要抽烟？”  
半眯起的眼睛还带着高潮过后懒洋洋的倦意，扬起的卷卷眉毛在氤氲的烟雾中半是挑衅半带挑逗。  
“要。”简洁明了的回答。适才还暴跳如雷的某人从三米外几步爬回墨绿色的长袍，扣住对方的后脑勺，不由分说地吻了上去。

他知道烟怎么抽才能得到最浓郁的香气。

片刻后。  
“老子问你要不要抽烟，没问你要不要做好吗！”  
“这个润滑剂很贵，用了只做一次太浪费。”  
“唔——老子明天就把它扔到海里去！爪子拿开……喂！”

梅利号稳稳地朝着迷宫岛行驶着。  
伟大航路，今天果然也是风平浪静的夜晚……吧？


	25. Chapter 25

25

十几天后。  
迷宫岛。地下迷宫内。

伴随着绿发剑客一次次挥刀，砖石墙一堵接着一堵倒塌。  
一行人已经在迷宫中前进许久，然后身后的断壁残垣却只有小小一段距离。

“时间到！接下来换我吧！”戴着草帽的船长摇晃手臂预热，准备接替剑客继续砸墙工程。  
索隆收刀稍退几步。满头满身的汗将衣服的前襟后背都洇得湿透，然而他却连从额头滑过眼角的汗都懒得处理，即使人退后了手却依然紧紧地搭在刀柄之上，肌肉紧绷地注视着前方，随时准备冲上去迎敌的样子。

“我们先停一下吧，这样砸下去也不是办法。”娜美拉住了自家跃跃欲试向前冲的船长。  
“啊？为什么？”路飞圆圆的眼睛眨巴眨巴，不解地问道。  
“我们不知道尽头在哪里，靠硬来行不通。”娜美分析道，“你们也都看到了，这些墙壁根本没有止尽，你们已经不停地砸了一个多小时，但却连一个人都没有见到过，证明这个方法根本连基本的突破都做不到。”  
“也是哦，玛伊娜的能力的话，这样的墙壁想造多少就造多少。”路飞想了想，不得不承认航海士说的确实有道理。  
“而且她用能力造的墙太过牢固，这样一味地硬来只会消耗我们的体力，最后所有人变成困兽，反而就落入对方的陷阱了。”

娜美在这边抓着船长摆事实讲道理，只听“哗啦啦”一阵声响，一抬头看到自家剑客不知何时又沉默地走到前方开始砍了起来。  
“索隆你有没有听到我说的话啊！”看到索隆动手的路飞又开始叫嚷着“说好了到我！让我来让我来！”，娜美感觉自己仿佛成了抓小鸡的牧农，抓了这个丢那个，抓了那个丢这个，不由一个头两个大。

剑客只仿佛没听到一般，脸色沉郁，腮帮紧绷，握刀的手用力到整条手臂的血管都根根凸显，沉默地重复着砍-收-前进-砍-收的动作。  
“听人说话啊！先停手，索隆！”看到依然没有回头的固执家伙，娜美忍不住大吼出声，“山治也是意识到了这一点吧，你想让那家伙的努力白费吗！”

剑客的动作顿了一下。

一个多小时前。  
“啊不行了，好饿啊——”路飞摸着肚子，整个人都几乎行将垮塌一般无精打采。  
“别叫了，你不是已经吃了探险便当了吗？”娜美一个爆栗伺候。  
“呜——可那已经是一个小时前了嘛……而且我们进来绕了那么久一个人都没看到，敌人到底在哪里啊……而且这条又是死路耶……”路飞摸摸脑袋，又指了指几步外的石墙，满脸的“我没电了”。  
“我怎么知道敌人在哪里啦？死路的话让索隆劈开就好了，总之大家要保持好队形不能分散，然后朝着一个方向走就对了。”

“路飞担心的没错，”罗宾使用果实能力将所有人牵在一起，边走边说道，“上次我们刚进来不久就受到对方手下的攻击，这次走了这么久却什么人都没碰到，很可能是想用拖延战术把我们直接困死在里面呢。”  
“反正我们已经约好了时间，如果到时间我们还没有出去的话乌索普会直接用火药炸出一个开口，我们就沿着爆炸的方向直冲，应该还是能出去的。”娜美再次回顾了一下事先所约定好的战术，“只要我们喷的香水味道到时还足够浓，乔巴的鼻子应该就能定位出一个离我们最近的方位。”  
“但如果拿不到配方的话，即使逃得出去我们也还是算任务失败吧？”路飞继续垂头丧气，“而且好饿，我觉得我肯定跑不动了……”

“没错，打持久战的话吃亏的的确是我们，”山治点了一根烟，悠然吸了一口后拉开了罗宾牵着自己的手。  
“厨师先生……”  
“放心，没事，”厨师冲对方笑了笑，几个跨步走到正对着他们的墙壁正前，抬头对着低矮的房顶大声说道，“听着玛伊娜小姐，我虽然没有见过你，但从目前和你的侧面接触来看，我实在觉得你是一位非常不可爱的lady。首先，你挑了这个家伙。”  
他指了指因突然被cue而一脸迷茫的剑客。  
“这就说明你的眼光糟糕至极。其次，我们真诚上门请见，你却刻意避开我们，我大胆猜测，你对自己的外表一定存在相当程度的自卑，所以才会把自己藏在这个地底迷宫不愿意见任何人。”

好TM一番鬼扯……  
众人皆沉默无语。

山治又吸了一口烟，继续说道：“做为一名绅士，我对于外貌并无偏见。所有的lady都有自己的迷人之处，但你首先要直面自己，接受自己的缺陷，这样才能成为一名坦诚可爱的lady。如果只是日复一日自卑于自己的外貌，你也只能躲藏在地下，然后寄希望于自己同样有缺陷的审美品位，将自己的未来寄托在这个世界上最糟糕的男人身上。恕我直言，这样的生活没有任何美好可言，做为lady的你也可以称得上可爱失格。”

失格失格失格失格。  
响亮的回声回荡在密闭的空间中。  
余音绕耳，绕梁三日。

山治一番大义凛然的发言完毕，正打算举起烟再吸一口，面前的墙壁上突然开出了一条窄窄的小路。  
成了。  
他看向身后众人，得意地挑挑眉，一手举烟一手插进裤兜，毫不犹豫地走了进去。

“厨子！”“山治！”“厨师先生！”  
罗宾试图用花花果实抓住他的手臂落了空。  
石墙瞬间又变回一堵坚实完整的砖瓦，金发的厨师则彻底消失在他们面前。

第一个反应过来的是索隆。  
再也顾不得什么队形什么分不分散，他飞快地冲上前去挥动鬼彻斩破墙壁。  
然而墙壁后面只是另一堵墙壁，适才出现的小路和走进小路里的人根本无从追寻。

那个白痴！  
额头青筋蹦起，他低咒一声，狠狠地踹了一脚仍旧立于地面之上的残壁。


	26. Chapter 26

26

“山治他就是因为不想让大家落进对方消耗战的陷阱才会选择做诱饵，我们现在要做的就是相信他的判断，保存体力，才不辜负他的努力啊！”  
剑客停下了动作，但依然面墙而站，刀握在手，背肌寸寸隆起，随着粗重的呼吸规律起伏。  
“要相信山治啊索隆！”娜美着急地大喊。

“那个白痴过去有什么用！”剑客终于回过头，难得暴躁地对航海士大吼出声，“开什么玩笑！敌人是个女人啊！如果对方想杀他，他就只有去送死的份！”

众人一时愣住了。  
虽然剑客平时对谁都是一张臭脸，对厨师所谓的“对待lady”的绅士之道更是嗤之以鼻，但对于船上仅有的两位女士，他却也算得上相对较为宽容温和，就算日常受到自家航海士的暴力压迫，他也只会发发牢骚，并没有真正大小声过。

然而此刻面对娜美的劝说，他周身散发的暴怒气息却让人不寒而栗。  
娜美不由往路飞身后退了一步。

剑客用未持刀的左手狠狠砸向适才被劈开的断墙，继续发泄般大吼：“而且他过去之后有什么变化吗？根本没有！已经一个多小时，我们还在这里转圈，他说不定早就被那个女人干掉了！你们还要在这边休息？！”

他吼完之后低下头，没有再说话。但紧抿的嘴唇和剧烈起伏的胸膛却在在体现出了本人的焦躁与激愤。  
两边说的各有道理，然而却都没有更好的方法。  
众人一时沉默无语。

罗宾的眼神在索隆与娜美之间徘徊着，咳了一声，打破僵局：“剑客先生说情况毫无变化，倒是也不尽然。”  
索隆猛地抬起眼，死死地盯着她。

啊啦啊啦，真是可怕的眼神。  
罗宾心里感慨着，试探着向前迈出一步：“其实我一直在考虑，你们不觉得大概从十几分钟前开始，迷宫的变化规则就和之前不一样了吗？”

“啊？不一样吗？”路飞歪过头，一副努力思索的样子。  
“你是说，‘没有新的岔路出现’这件事情吗？”娜美眼睛一亮。

“没错，从我们自进入迷宫就一直都被不同的岔路选项迷惑，但我也说不上具体是从什么时候开始，‘岔路’就完全被‘死路’替代了，所以剑客先生和船长才需要不停地破墙。”  
“也就是说迷宫的规则变简单了！”路飞猛一敲手掌。

“不仅如此，规则变化之前，那些被我们打破的墙壁很快会被替代或还原。但现在，”罗宾指了指身后一路被己方打穿的砖墙，“对方似乎根本没有再在‘恢复’这件事情上下力了呢。而且，”她又指了指索隆，“剑客先生一直冲在我们前面，如果对方依然采用逐个分散的策略，她应该会趁这个机会把剑客先生和我们分离出去，但她却也没有这么做。”  
“这就表示山治的战术奏效了！”娜美整张脸都随之一亮。

罗宾看了一眼索隆，对方依然紧盯着自己，握刀的手却不再呈现出紧绷的状态。  
“至少说明厨师先生应该是成功地分散了对方的注意力，从时间上推断，敌人也许是从十几或二十分钟前就进入了‘无法集中精神’的状态，不排除战斗接触的可能性。”  
剑客持刀的手臂的肌肉再度绷紧起来。

啊啦啊啦，更可怕了呢～  
罗宾再度感慨，一句话总结道：“所以我认为娜美小姐的建议比较合理，我们应该保存体力，静观其变。”  
想了想，又加了一句：“毕竟我们在这边砍墙对厨师先生也不会有任何帮助。”  
言毕，她看了一眼凶狠依旧的剑客。

对方似乎依然松懈不下来，但也终于暂时被说服，一屁股在断墙上直接坐下，刀不入鞘，直接横置在手臂之上。

众人沉默地等待着。  
终于，一阵似曾相识的轻微响动之后，前方出现了一条黑暗的小路。

索隆猛地起身，握紧刀柄，第一个冲了进去。  
墙壁没有阂上，余下众人互相看了一眼，默契地纷纷跟上。

小路并不笔直，中间有几道弯折，然而却也没有出现其他分岔或阻碍。  
索隆在漆黑一片中快速奔跑着。  
他听不到自己、也听不到同伴的脚步声，入耳皆是自己心脏鼓动的声响。  
咚。咚。

前方隐隐出现亮光。  
他不由更加加快步伐。  
一扇门。

“砰”地一下撞开房门，剑客在踏进门槛的同时提肘将鬼彻横在面前，提防着可能出现的敌人。  
然而并没有敌人冲上来，只看到金发的厨师正和理应“对战中”的玛伊娜分坐在一张餐桌的两侧，满面笑容谈笑风生，卷卷的眉毛都高兴地飞扬起来。

身后的伙伴们也很快跟了进来。  
四人在门口呈不规则一字排开，四脸懵逼。

娜美惊诧地看着面前扎着双马尾、穿着小裙子的少女，怎么都无法将她与那个传说中“活捉了索隆并给他下了个奇怪的毒”的凶悍对手形象联系起来。  
“这个就是……玛伊娜？”她一脸怀疑地看向剑客。

索隆眉头皱得死紧，嘴角抿成一条直线，脸色极为不豫。  
他走上前去，一把拉起仍在有说有笑的厨师，将刀尖对准了对面的少女。  
“说，你又搞得什么花样？”

“喂喂喂你个绿藻头，怎么可以这样对待lady！”厨师一边忙不迭把剑客的刀向下按，一边向被针对的少女致歉，“抱歉啊玛伊娜酱，我就说这个家伙是野蛮人一个吧！”  
少女一脸怕怕中带着嫌弃的表情。

什么啊这亲昵的口吻？  
围观者们一时间满头问号。

山治终于发现了空气中所弥漫着的疑惑气氛，热情地做起了中间人：“啊忘了介绍了！大家，这位美丽的小姐就是迷宫的主人玛伊娜酱，虽然之前有一些误解，但她其实是一位非常迷人又可爱的lady哦～玛伊娜酱，这边是我们的船长路飞，全世界最美丽的航海士娜美桑和优雅的罗宾桑。虽然我很不想承认，”他随意地用拇指指了指旁边的家伙，“但这颗野蛮的绿藻球也是我们的船员。”

被介绍的少女起身拎了拎裙摆向众人致意，于是其他人也一脸莫名地点头予以回应。  
——只除了一个人。

“什么情况？！你这白痴是被下了迷魂药了吗？”索隆脸色铁青，一把用力把厨师拽向自己。  
“唉轻点轻点，桌子都要被你弄翻了！在lady面前能不能稍微把你野蛮人作风收敛一点？玛伊娜酱就是招待我喝茶，说什么下不下药的，未免太没有礼貌了。”被拽的人丝毫不领情，转头就是一个大白眼。  
“你——”

“这里还有茶和一些点心，不嫌弃的话大家也一起来吃吧～”少女热情地提出邀请。  
“有吃的吗？太好啦，我正好肚子饿呢！有没有肉呀？我想吃肉！”路飞当场积极响应，摸着肚子就一个箭步冲到桌边。  
“肉的话没到饭点所以还没有准备，如果路飞先生有需要的话我让人切一些火腿过来？”  
“啊哈哈哈那就太好了！切什么的太麻烦了，拿过来我直接吃就行啦！”一听到有肉，路飞心情大好，爽朗的笑声响彻宽敞的房间。

——人家给的东西真的能吃吗？  
——没办法，你拦得住吗？  
罗宾和娜美交换了一个眼神，无奈地也在桌边坐了下来，随时准备在自家船长出现不对劲时将人救走。

另一边的墙上出现了一扇门，少女走过去交代了几句，不多时就有人端来了热茶和巨大的火腿。  
路飞欢呼一声，直接扑了上去。  
娜美和罗宾礼貌地致谢，但只将茶杯放在手边，并没有端起。  
索隆拒绝入座，直挺挺地站在山治背后，并直接一甩手推开玛伊娜手下递上来的茶杯。  
打翻的热茶有几滴溅到了山治身上。山治被烫得嘶哈一下，但碍于面前同时有三位美女在场，顾及着绅士风度无法发作，只能用凶狠的眼刀试图从这个野人身上剐下一两肉来。

女孩尽好招待礼仪，重新坐下，向路飞提问道：“路飞先生知道鹰眼吗？山治先生说鹰眼才是这个世界上最强的男人，这是真的吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯（咀嚼声），是不是最强我也不知道啦，但如果说用剑的话他应该就是世界第一没错了！”  
“对啊玛伊娜酱我就说嘛，绿藻头和鹰眼比起来还差得老远呢！鹰眼一剑就可以劈开一艘大船，只凭一个人就轻轻松松地摧毁了几百人的海贼团，才不是这种三脚猫比得上的。”山治眉飞色舞，大声应和。  
他身后的人哼了一声。

“一个人消灭几百人的海贼团～真的会有人那么厉害嘛！”玛伊娜双手捧腮，满脸憧憬。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯（咀嚼声），说起来索隆当初和他决斗确实是输了呢，不过鹰眼也认可了……”  
“岂止是输了，完完全全就是惨败！鹰眼只用一把这～么小的刀就挡下了这个家伙的所有进攻，”山治比划出一根手指的长度，“要不是人家手下留情，这家伙早就死在海底了！”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯（咀嚼声），那次确实是好险呢。”路飞塞得腮帮子鼓起，对那次战况的凶险程度表示赞同。

”总而言之，这家伙虽然口口声声嚷嚷什么‘未来天下第一剑客’，但和最强之间的差距简直就是天差地别，所以根本不可能啦。玛伊娜酱可千万不要被这种骗子骗了哦。”山治手舞足蹈痛陈利弊，满脸苦口婆心，眉毛的每个卷曲里都嵌满了对于无知少女惨遭渣男蒙蔽的痛心疾首。  
索隆在背后一言不发，脸色铁青。

玛伊娜眼睛睁得滚圆，时不时“嗯，嗯”地配合点头，对方激情澎湃的描述显然已将她深深吸引入其中。  
“那、那、那个，”少女嗫嚅着开口，脸上浮起一抹娇羞的红晕，“请问那位鹰眼先生，他……嗯，就是那个……”

问题问到一半，羞涩的少女显然不敢再问下去了。  
但山治是谁，lady的心声怎会不了解！他眉毛一扬，语气再次提高了一个八度：“鹰眼帅啊！那是相当帅！不对，何止是帅，准确地说是——”他猛地一拍桌子，响亮的“砰”一声让全场除了依然保持稳定进食速度的路飞以外的人都不由震了一下，“我从未见过如此富有男子气概之人！”

沉默。  
沉默是今日的迷宫岛。

山治的语调愈发激昂起来：“他那刀削般的眉眼彰显出内心的坚韧，强健的胸膛体现了无人能敌的强壮，精致的着装则是优雅品味的象征，还有那……那……”

吹不下去了啊！  
山治内心叫苦，使劲用眼神向围坐着的其他人示意，但奈何大家被他这一通惊悚的彩虹屁给惊到，任他眼睛都快眨抽筋了也没人接茬。  
无奈之下，山治只能再次双拳捶桌，用“砰”一声给自己造势：“总而言之就是文武兼修，色艺双全，完全可以称为天下无双！”

“噗——”某处传来了一阵轻微的喷水声。  
“抱歉抱歉，”罗宾一手捂着嘴，另一手向众人挥手致歉。

“啊，哦，那个……说起来我也远远见过鹰眼一面，确实是又强又给人感觉很man啦～～”娜美似乎被罗宾的“噗”一下给拉回了现实，赶紧表示附和。  
“虽然我未曾有幸得见本人，但确实也听说过王下七武海的鹰眼本人是一位十分英俊的男士呢。”终于恢复过来的罗宾放下捂嘴的手，也接起了话茬。

“啊？是吗？嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯（咀嚼声），但我觉得还是索隆……”路飞也想表达一下自己的想法，却被无情打断。  
“除了超凡的英俊和优雅的品味，鹰眼身高也是高大威猛！将近两米……五的身高，站在人群中完全就是傲视群雄！”

——如果算上帽子和羽毛的高度的话，我也不算说谎。  
山治内心纠结着，努力试图平复下自己对lady夸大事实的歉疚之情。

那边厢，少女面颊绯红，大大的眼睛里星光闪烁，已经完全听得如痴如醉。  
站在鹰眼新晋“铁粉”·山治背后的某人始终沉默着一语不发，脸色即将与发色融为一体。

而在遥远的某个偏僻海岛。  
“哈啾——”传说中色艺双全的七武海大人轻轻打了个喷嚏。  
有些疑惑地揉了揉鼻子，他放下手中的红酒杯，起身走到窗边关紧了窗户。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 壁咚与反壁咚，看山治如何哄气鼓鼓的藻。

27

“啊～分别总是让人惆怅呢～”站在梅利号船头，意犹未尽的厨师遥望着渐渐远离的迷宫岛感慨道。  
“怎么说呢，还真的是让人意外。本来以为会有一场恶战，但想不到玛伊娜居然这么好说话。”娜美挠了挠鼻子，依然还有些没回过神。  
“对啊蚂蚁娜真的是好人，还招待我们吃饭呢！”路飞摸了摸滚圆的肚子，心满意足。  
“是玛伊娜啦玛伊娜！乱叫lady的名字很失礼啊！”  
“啊是吗？哈哈哈哈不要紧啦！话说蚂蚁娜胆子真的好小哦，这么多年居然都待在地下迷宫里不敢出来，这个样子真的能嫁给世界最强男人吗？”  
“不许嘲笑lady的梦想！”  
“好啦好啦～话说山治我要喝饮料，嘴巴好干哦。”  
“那是因为你一个人吃光了一整个火腿啊笨蛋！知道里面有多少盐吗？”

相比这群吃饱喝足的家伙，一旁在冷风中提心吊胆地白等了一天的乌索普和乔巴显然是一头雾水。  
“所以索隆中的毒确定不要紧了吗？”乔巴仍然有些不放心。  
山治摸了摸小驯鹿的脑袋：“放心，玛伊娜酱已经给那个绿藻头吃过解药了。不过保险起见，还是需要我们的乔巴医生给那家伙再检查一下哦。”

乌索普无视了身边船医羞涩喜悦的扭动，决定用直截了当的提问把自己的疑惑搞搞清楚。  
“所以按照你们的说法，那个叫玛伊娜的家伙一开始是看上了索隆，想要嫁给他？”  
娜美耸耸肩默认。  
“因为想要结婚，所以给索隆下了一个会定期拉肚子的毒？？？”乌索普一脸的百思不得其解。  
——开什么玩笑，都能做出周期性发作这么厉害的毒药了，为什么不直接下一个会让对方迷恋自己的药？！  
——说到底，拉肚子和结婚之间到底有什么关联啊！！！

“这个的话，我认为也许是为了限制对方行动能力的举措吧。可以用这个方式把人控制在自己身边，之后再慢慢培养感情，从实践上说也不是没有成功的可能性。”罗宾解释完毕，看乌索普依然皱着眉头，于是又加了一句，“毕竟这个世界上并不存在能够让人直接产生爱情的毒药嘛。”

乌索普还是觉得有哪里怪怪的，但其他伙伴似乎都对罗宾的解释接受良好，而且逻辑上也挑不出什么毛病，便也只能半信半疑地放弃追问。  
毕竟同伴现在已经没事了，这才是最重要的嘛。

山治松了一口气，刚想从裤袋里掏出烟盒来一根，就看到迷人的考古学家看向自己，并对他展露了一个慈母般和蔼而又灿烂的微笑。  
拿烟的手指瞬间停止了动作。

“总之索隆的问题解决真是太好了！我们来开派对吧！”路飞激情提议。  
“好！”乔巴高兴地举起蹄子欢呼。  
“好是好啦，但主角现在到底人在哪里呢？”娜美提醒大家，“我刚才就想说，你们不觉得从上船开始就完全没见到索隆人了嘛？”

消失的主角此刻正坐在瞭望台上。

没错——瞭望台，坐着。

说实话，瞭望台作为一个场所，对索隆来说只有两种用途——锻炼，或是守夜。  
作为随便哪里都能睡着的睡眠质量优越者，如果要选择小憩的地方，他更偏好能晒到太阳的甲板，而不是相对来说较为封闭的瞭望台。

也因此，虽然他一上船就径直爬了上来，但却也不知道自己接下来想要做什么。  
天色尚未完全暗下，没有守夜的必要；  
锻炼？完全没有心情。

他只知道心中满腔郁卒，不想与任何人说话，直觉地只想找个地方安静地一个人待着。  
完全没有思考，双腿就直接带着他走上了这里。

他在门边的位置坐下，双腿盘起，背靠墙面，大脑放空。  
视线穿过透明的玻璃，看向窗外的天空。  
将暗未暗的光线，晚霞尚未出现，但云朵已晕出几分粉意，低垂在天边，深浅不一的粉与红聚合在一起，模糊的边界，入眼便是异常柔和的景致。

索隆在迷迷糊糊中想到了某一夜，黑暗中被烟头燃烧着的微光所照亮的那个人的脸。  
高潮后绯红尚未褪去的侧脸，慵懒的，放松的。  
弥漫的烟雾模糊了火光与晕红的边界，就像是此刻天空尽头所呈现的颜色。  
那是一种让观看者甘愿放空思绪，只想沉溺其中的景象。

索隆愿意将它看作是温柔。  
即使下一秒自己就会被推开，会被出言嘲讽，但在当下那一刻，他仍然愿意自欺欺人地把它命名为温柔。

他知道，这种温柔转瞬即逝，因为它从根本上就是虚幻且完全不存在的。  
那个家伙会对娜美和罗宾温柔，对前一刻还是敌人的女人温柔，对乔巴温柔，甚至连对路飞和乌索普也会露出开怀的笑。  
只有对自己不是。

他只是无法对陷入困境的自己置之不理，所以才短暂地接纳了他。  
但从根本上，自己依然只是船上所有伙伴之中，他最讨厌的那一个。  
——就像今天，他可以毫无顾忌地在众人面前嘲笑自己所坚持的理想。

索隆不想承认自己被那个人的言语刺痛或受到了什么伤害，毕竟长久以来也习惯了来自他人的怀疑或不屑。  
他只是在那种虚幻的温柔与真实的尖刺所产生的落差之间，感到一点点不甘。  
只有一点点而已。

绿发的剑客背靠墙壁盘腿坐着，怀抱自己心爱的三把宝刀，头微微仰起，视线对着窗外，眼神却完全放空。  
——山治推开门的时候，看到的就是这样的场景。

很落寞的样子啊。  
厨师用指节搓了搓鼻子，难得的感到有些心虚。

他不是没有察觉到某人的不爽。早在地下迷宫被迫吹彩虹屁的时候他就能隐隐感觉到来自身后的低气压，但他料想对方应该肯定也明白自己这么做的动机，因此也没太过上心。  
反正那个单细胞直肠子情绪起得快过得也快，等解药到手问题解决，肯定也就万事大吉了。

但他们美丽的航海士却不这么认为。  
“索隆果然还是在生气吧？”  
娜美话音刚落，一伙人就整齐划一地将眼神投射向山治。

“他生不生气关我屁事？再说了乌索普乔巴你们当时又没和我们在一起，为什么连你们俩也要看我？”众人脸上那种“你要为索隆的生气负责”的表情太过明显，山治讶异得连嘴里的烟都快叼不住了。

“能惹那个家伙生气的也就只有你了吧。”乌索普一语中的。  
“啊啦说起来，厨师先生当时说的有几句确实比较伤人呢。”罗宾微微歪过头，边思考边点头。

居然连罗宾酱也这么说？！  
山治哑口无言。

要论摆事实讲道理，山治打心底觉得自己才是占理的那一方——毕竟说一千道一万，这不都是为了给某个随意招惹少女芳心的渣男擦屁股吗？  
而且自己可是替大家避免了一场不必要的大战耶，说起来应该算第一功臣才对吧！  
为什么第一功臣既要替人擦屁股还要负责照顾屁股主人的情绪？  
开玩笑，自己的温柔体贴是只对lady们定向供应的好吗！闹脾气的臭男人什么的，有多远滚多远啊！

想是这么想，但实在耐不住梅利号两大美女软硬兼施，在自家船长“山治你快去道歉，然后把索隆找来开派对啦！”的催促声中，山治最终还是心不甘情不愿地站在了这里。  
更糟糕的是在看到那个“臭男人”一脸落寞的当下，他居然真的感到了几分心虚。  
所以自己说的那些话，当真让这个家伙难受了吗？

“喂，路飞叫你下去，大家等着给你开派对呢。”他试着用一贯恶劣的语气单刀直入。  
“啊。”对方没有看向他，嘴上虽然简单地回了一句，整个人却明显依然飘忽在另一个次元。

山治两手插兜，用鞋尖在地面上微不可查地蹭了几下，然后嫌弃地努了努嘴，几步走到发呆的家伙面前蹲了下来。  
“喂，没人教过你和别人说话的时候要看着对方吗？”

索隆终于收回视线，看向面前的厨师。  
卷眉的眉头微微簇起，海蓝色的眼睛瞪视着自己。不知是怒意还是尴尬，对方饱满的脸颊微微鼓着，颧骨处透着点红，连嘴唇都略微嘟了起来。  
索隆对着他看了一会儿，很快又移开了目光。

“我说看、我、啊，混、蛋。”  
察觉到对面的怒气值隐隐有上涨趋势，索隆在心底叹了口气。  
“我待会儿就下去。”他回答。  
虽然把绿藻搞下去的小目标算达成了，但来都来了，山治还是决定一次性把问题解决。  
“你这家伙是在生气吗？”继续追问。  
“没有。”秒回。

什么啊这打发人的口吻！  
山治一阵火起，抬起一只手，用食指毫不留情地戳了戳对面皱起的眉心。  
“就你皱成这样的褶子，还想骗老子，嗯？”

其实在对方问自己有没有生气时，索隆有那么片刻以为他接下来是要道歉了，万万没想到自己居然会被动粗，毫无防备之下被大力指直接击中，后脑勺直接砸向墙壁，眉心简直要生出当场被戳个洞的错觉。  
我CAO！他只能想到这两个字。

前一刻的抑郁瞬间荡然无存，愤怒的小火苗顷刻间熊熊燃烧。  
“我说没有就是没有！你TM要是耳背我不介意帮你拿刀通一通！”  
“你TM一脸不爽的表情想骗谁啊，你当我眼睛瞎的吗！”  
“那我应该怎么样？你把我贬得跟屎一样，我难道还要高高兴兴地夸你说得真棒吗？”  
“哟有人不是说自己不生气吗？现在又是谁在这边鬼吼鬼叫？再说谁TM贬你了，老子说的有半句造谣吗！”

索隆一时气结。  
他张了张嘴，却发现自己什么都说不出来。胸腔中巨大的烧灼与酸涩感排山倒海般涌了上来。他撇过头冷笑一声，听见自己的声音都发着抖。一把抓过三刀，猛地起身大步向门口走去。

“喂你别走啊！”山治一把抓住他的小臂。  
索隆直接将手扯了出来，一把拉开门。

靠我这嘴怎么就那么贱！  
山治内心懊悔至极——明明是打算道个歉顺个毛的，怎么最后就吵起来了呢？  
眼看着绿发的剑客半个脚都已经踏出门外，山治直觉不能就这样让人走出去，焦急之下用了十足的力气一下将人使劲向后拽，惯性作用下对方整个上半身都被拉成侧身的方向。  
随着握住门的手方向变动，门的打开幅度变小了。  
山治一心只想把人留下，拽小臂的手改为按压肩膀，整个人也顺势压上前去。

门关上了。  
山治一手按着对方肩膀，一手撑着门板，整个上半身都用力压制着对方，于是剑客就这样整个人被局限在他和门板之间狭小的空间内。  
经过适才一番争吵和拉锯，面对面的两人都有些气息不稳，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

天边的云彩呈现出红橙的艳丽色泽，夕阳的余晖终于洒下。  
索隆粗重地喘着气，瞪视着面前这个总能把自己情绪搅得一塌糊涂的混账厨师。

山治也看着那双黑白分明的眼睛。  
几缕霞光从侧窗透进，投在剑客的眼中，漆黑的瞳孔中央似有一簇火苗，燃烧跳动。  
不知道是否是光线的关系，火苗背后的眼眶中，居然依稀透着一层水汽。

山治一瞬间愣住了。在上楼前预备好的几句好话瞬间又拧成一团，脑子像一锅熬煮过头的汤，粘稠到失去所有层次。  
“我……”他嗫嚅着张开嘴，却只能说出这一个字。

“滚开。”剑客的回应只比他多了一个字。  
山治下意识地更加用力捏住他的肩膀，然而下一刻，一阵痛楚感猝不及防地从侧腹处袭来。  
“松手。”剑客一手握住刀柄，冷冷地重复道。  
刚才用刀柄顶的那一下虽然并不重，但也用上了五成力气。厨师吃痛地弯下腰，手却依然撑在门板上没有拿开。

片刻后，金发的厨师终于缓了过来，抬起头第一件事却是挑衅地扬了下眉毛：“剑豪先生，真要赶人的话这样可不够啊。还是说你没吃晚饭，所以只剩这点力气了？”  
索隆握紧了手里的刀，有心想要给找死的家伙再来一下，却在看到对方额头上密密渗出的汗珠后终于还是卸下了力气。  
内心依然躁郁非常，他自暴自弃地把头扭向一边。

“我说，你这家伙就不能坦率一点吗？生气了你就直说，是我的错我就给你道歉啊。”  
索隆从鼻腔里哼了一声。

混蛋。  
山治在心里骂了一声，但想到对方适才泛着水汽的眼睛，还是努力放软了语气：“那个，今天有些话我是说得过分了，但说到底我不也是为了你吗？对着男人拍马屁感觉有多难受你知道吗？要不是为了给你擦——不，那个……为了帮你解决麻烦，我才不会说这些违心话。”

边说边观察对方侧脸的神情变化——毫无。  
靠！山治又默默爆了个粗，但也只能接着讲下去。  
“你和鹰眼实力差距大，这句总不是我夸大吧？你在东海的时候确实是敌不过他嘛。但说你永远追不上他，这句不是真的，纯粹是当时情势所迫。如果你是为这个生气，那我向你道歉。”

继续观察——很好，眉头松一点了！可以可以！  
“那个，我知道你想做‘第一剑客’的目标是认真的，而且你也很努力。我没有想嘲笑或者否定你的意思，我希望你能实现这个目标，而且我也相信，未来某一天，你一定是可以做到的。“

山治语速由一开始的飞快渐渐平稳了下来。  
身为一直以来针锋相对的“死对头”，他从来没有对任何人表达过自己对这个家伙的肯定，更遑论当着对方的面讲述这些。  
他一直觉得这些话不用说出口——既然身为伙伴，那么大家其实都应该明白彼此之间的欣赏，毕竟谁会和不靠谱的家伙做同伴呢？  
而且纯爷们儿之间谁会整天把“你真棒你好强我好欣赏你”挂在嘴边？！开什么玩笑？  
战斗中彼此托付，不就已经是最有力的说明了吗？

但现在看来，有些话还是应该要一字一句地说出来的。

山治以为自己在说这些的时候一定会很尴尬很别扭，但他现在发现，其实开了一个头之后，后面的话自然而言也就出来了。  
因为这不是什么强自掰扯的彩虹屁，而是在心里藏了很久的，毫无矫饰的真心话。

“巴拉蒂你和鹰眼那次对战，输是输了没错，但说实话，我当时是挺佩服你的。那个词怎么说的来着，虽败犹荣？反正我那时就觉得，这艘船上有路飞，还有你这样的船员，它就是一艘值得上的船。”  
回忆起初见时的情景，山治也不由心生感慨。这个傻乎乎的剑客满身的血污、倔强的眉眼，这些场面想起来仿佛还在昨天，但回过头看才发现，自己居然和这个傻子，不对，是这群傻子一起航行了那么久。

索隆嘴角克制不住地向上抽了一下。  
他也不清楚为什么，只是听厨子说了这么几句话，那所有说不清道不明的纠结、躁郁、不甘，本来像一团沉沉的毒雾郁结在自己胸腔之中的所有负面情绪，仿佛被一阵轻柔的微风那么一吹，瞬间就轻飘飘地消散瓦解了。

但不够。他还不想就这么放过那个家伙，他还想让微风再吹一下，他还想听到更多。

山治看到那个混蛋家伙终于回过头来面向自己。  
夕阳很快就下了，明明没有霞光，他却看到对方的瞳仁之中依然燃烧着一簇小小的火苗。但和刚才不同的是，火苗的底色不再是冻人的冰霜，而是一些更说不清道不明的东西。  
他不由有些怔愣。

“你白天还说鹰眼比我好看。”  
山治还在愣着，一时反应不过来滑过自己耳畔的话是什么意思。  
——好看？什么好看？？谁好看？？？

“你觉得鹰眼有那么好看？”索隆抬了抬一边眉毛，换个方式重复了一遍问题。  
山治终于回过神来，顿时有些哭笑不得：“开什么玩笑，我隔那么老远，他那大帽子一压，我连他眼睛鼻子嘴巴都看不清楚，鬼知道好不好看？你一个大男人能不能有点出息，纠结这个干嘛？”  
索隆皱了皱眉。  
“好看好看……不是、你好看！你比他好看，行了吧！”山治万万没想到自己居然有一天要沦落到对着男人夸好看的悲惨地步，但男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸——而且随便哪个神明保佑，他可不想再看绿藻头那副又落寞又暴躁、可怜兮兮的同时又能气得人牙痒痒的样子了。

强行索夸成功的某人努力压下想要上扬的嘴角，继续问道：“你刚才说，你是因为我才想上船的？”  
“也不全是因为你，还有路……”眼看着某人的脸色又要沉下来，山治赶紧忙不迭更正，“对对对，就是你就是你。我就是佩服你才想要上船的，行了吧？”  
——这家伙到底有完没完？！  
感觉自己仿佛被逼着签下了一条又一条丧权辱国的不公平条约，山治此刻的心情简直欲哭无泪。

他的一只手已经从对方肩膀上放了下来，上半身也重新站直，试图拉开两人之间的距离。  
但剑客却也调整了一下站姿，朝他这边靠了过来。

“真的？”  
山治听到低沉的嗓音在自己耳边响起，金属耳坠撞击的清脆声响也随着他的动作慢慢接近。  
他感到自己不争气的脸开始热了起来，嘴上说着“真的真的”糊弄着，两只手却都缩了回来准备转身离开。

还没他有所动作，对方突然用两手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，一发力，两个人的位置猛然调换。  
“砰”地一声，山治感到自己的背抵上了门板。  
他下意识用两手抵住面前坚实的胸膛，还来不及推开，对方热切的唇就贴了上来。

火热的嘴唇很是急切，只贴合着磨蹭了没几下就迫不及待地伸出舌头，强势地抵开厨师的嘴唇，不由分说探进他的口腔，直接沿着上颚舔过两个来回。  
细嫩的上颚被粗糙舌面舔舐的麻痒感让山治推拒的双手瞬间失了力气。  
确认对方不再抗拒，狡猾的入侵者缓下节奏，舌尖四处游走，勾出对方口中的津液，然后灵活地卷起仍有些犹豫的猎物，享用某种饕餮美食一般，变换着角度细细地吸吮起来。

熟悉的舒适感席卷过全副身心，山治放在剑客胸前的手不知何时由推拒变为了抓紧，手心抚过坚实的胸肌，感受着手下强而有力的心跳，最后五指收拢，紧紧地揪住白色棉质的衣料。  
单方面的进攻最终演变成双方唇齿间的攻防，津液交换的水声在室内显得尤其响亮，来不及咽下的则顺着嘴角滑落至颈项。

一吻毕，双方的呼吸都有些急促起来。  
索隆抬手用手背擦了擦嘴角的湿润，然后更紧地压向对方，伸出大拇指沿着厨师湿漉漉的唇瓣轻柔地抹过，最终停留在唇边。  
“我不是因为你才上船的，”灼灼的目光一眨不眨地盯着面前的人，“但我很庆幸自己上来了。”

又摩挲了一下手下丰润的下唇，他发现自己心情大好。

“不是说要开派对吗？那我们走吧，厨师大人。”


	28. Chapter 28

28

自迷宫岛驶出以来，梅利号已经航行了四天。  
出于保险起见，驯鹿小船医在剑客服下解药三天后坚持为他进行了全面彻底的检查，终于宣布药物成分已经彻底从剑客的体内消失。  
船员们一片欢呼雀跃，山治也难得给面子地一起为绿藻康复鼓起掌。他一边好笑地应付着路飞的“再开一次派对吧！”的请求，一边悄悄朝庆祝的中心看去。  
——绿头发的被祝贺者一如既往不给面子，眉头皱着，满脸“你们这群家伙有完没完”的不耐烦表情。

似乎是察觉到自己的目光，对方也向这边看了过来。  
他们的视线在半空相交，黑白分明的眼眸即使在伙伴的包围下依然毫不避讳地投向自己，一动不动。  
最后是山治先移开了目光。取下即将燃烧到尽头的香烟，他转身回到厨房继续准备晚餐。

其实自迷宫岛归来那天一直到现在，山治始终觉得自己不太对劲。  
具体体现在他打翻了两次蛋液，煎坏了一块牛排，炒饭时把盐加成糖，甚至还烤焦了为lady们准备的爱心下午茶小蛋糕。

他才没有在想那个绿藻头！  
只不过偶尔在做饭的时候会不由自主地想起离岛那天，瞭望台上那个突如其来的吻，和那家伙没头没尾的一句“我很庆幸”。  
这不是他们第一个吻，事实上自从第一次“意外”发生以来，他们接吻的次数早就多到彼此都已熟悉了对方的唇舌——毕竟和看上去冷硬的外表相反，那个家伙在性事前后都属于那种意外黏人又喜欢肢体接触的类型。

但与性无关的接吻，那却实实在在是两人之间的第一次。  
山治想不通为什么。  
他本来觉得两个人之间的关系很简单：绿藻头不得不找人帮他解决，自己正好在那儿又没法见死不救，于是只能被迫伸出援手。  
——当然，后面还伸了一次又一次援手。  
但归根究底，每一次都是基于药物作用下“不得不”的前提而发生的。

山治觉得自己可以把这件事分得很清楚——如果没有那个莫名其妙的吻的话。

脑海里有一个小人上下蹦跳着，每当他精神一放松，那个小人就会拿起一个小喇叭，不停地大喊“为什么为什么为什么为什么”，边喊边使劲扭来扭去。  
——就好比现在。

吵死了啊！老子怎么知道为什么！鬼知道那个白痴脑子里面在想什么！也许他脑子里也全都塞满了绿藻压根就没有正常人的思维呢！

山治恨恨地把洗碗布朝水池里一砸，擦一擦手，抓起流理台角落里放着的蛋糕，气急败坏地恶狠狠一口咬下去。  
——没错，这就是今天烤坏的纸杯蛋糕。  
身为一名有底线的厨师，山治实在无法放任食材被浪费，但也无法心安理得地端出有损海上大厨名誉的失败料理。也因此他今天一天都没有和同伴们一起吃饭，而是独自解决了自己做坏的所有食物。

厨房的门被推开。  
索隆一进门看到的就是手里拿着块小蛋糕，吃得半边腮帮子都鼓起来的家伙，因为听到开门声而回过头愣愣地对着自己看。

这什么变异的卷眉毛仓鼠啊？  
索隆心里觉得好笑，但当走进之后看到蛋糕所呈现的诡异色泽时，他却有点笑不出来了。

“喂这什么东西，已经不能吃了吧？”  
一把抢下“仓鼠”的粮食，他对着表面的一层焦黑皱起眉头。往旁边一瞥，流理台上盘子里还剩下的另外几个色泽诡异的东西让他瞬间反应过来：  
——这家伙一天都没有和大家一起吃饭，难道是躲起来试图自己消灭这些阴间东西？

“要你管，还给我啦！”山治做势要抢。  
索隆眉一挑嘴一张，在厨师还没来得及扑过来之前一口消灭了阴间蛋糕。完了纸杯一扔，擦擦嘴，大步流星地绕开呆愣的厨子，直接抓起盘子里的其他东西一股脑往嘴里塞。  
——加油罗罗诺亚，你可是连掉到地上掺了沙子的饭团都能咽下去的男人啊。你可以的！  
他边吃边给自己加油打气，尽量快速让食物滑过咽喉，终于在旁边家伙目瞪口呆的注视下一鼓作气地光盘了。

“看什么看？我晚饭正好有点没吃饱，加个餐不行吗？”  
“有病，随便你。”山治白了他一眼，回到水池边开始重新开始洗盘子。

索隆背靠着身后的台面，两手环抱，脚一下一下点着地，盯着厨师的背影看。  
对方穿着自己在上一个岛屿买了送他的围裙，明黄的颜色和金色的头发相得益彰，索隆不由得意于自己的眼光。  
围裙的带子一如厨师所习惯的那样系得很紧，勾勒出的线条……

索隆终于想起自己过来的最初目的。

”呐，厨子。”  
“干嘛。”

——好冷淡。  
索隆撇了撇嘴，但还是试探性地开口：“今天晚上是我守夜。”  
对方没有吭声。  
“我想吃饭团。”继续说。  
“……”  
“要油渍金枪鱼和梅子的。”  
“知道了，你哪次不是吃饭团啊？”忍无可忍的厨师终于开口回应。  
“……要10个。”  
山治铁青着脸回过头，额头隐隐有青筋浮现：“哈？10个？披着绿藻的猪吗你？”  
被骂为猪的家伙情绪毫无波动：“我今天运动量大，肚子饿。”  
厨师瞪了他一会儿，最终还是回过头，边嘟哝着“吃不完我杀了你”，边继续专心对付手下的碗碟。

剑客努力抿嘴，但嘴角依然不受控制地微微上扬起来。

是夜。

“喏，你的饭团。”山治一手夹着烟，一边将另一手托着的餐盘往瞭望台桌上一放，转身准备下楼。  
“喂。”  
山治捏着门把手，回头，见对方只沉默地看着自己，一副想说什么又说不出的样子，便也没搭理，自顾自把门拉开。

“饭团太多了我吃不完。”索隆停顿一下，顶着厨师那山雨欲来风满楼的脸，继续补充道，“我现在没那么饿了。”  
“那你点的时候非要点那么多？！给老子吃完！吃不完就杀、了、你、啊。”山治额头突突跳，脚底板又硬了起来。  
“有什么关系，反正你今天一天也没吃饱吧？我吃不完，你没吃饱，加在一起10个饭团不是正好吗？”索某人义正词严。

山治一个白眼几乎要击穿天花板，但出于厨师不能浪费食物的本心，终究还是把门关上，走回桌边啃起饭团。  
——他才不是饿，只是离吃饱还差一点点而已。

“绿藻头，泥不七吗（你不吃吗）？”边嚼边问。  
“哦。”被点名的家伙伸手拿了一个，难得秀气地小口小口嚼。

看来是真不饿。  
山治这么想着，吃完手里这个就又不客气地又拿了一个。  
然后又拿了一个。  
又一个。

“哈，饱了饱了！呐，绿藻头，老子帮你解决了那么多，剩下的总没问题了吧？”不知不觉吃下五个饭团，山治摸摸肚子，斜着眼睛看向边上的家伙。  
“嗯。”今晚的剑客似乎异常拘谨，以往狼吞虎咽的风格不再，在细嚼慢咽的速度下，这会儿才吃到第二个——而且他居然连边上的酒瓶都没碰。  
“什么叫‘嗯’啊？给老子好好吃完，否则宰了你。”山治看着面前的家伙，对方异样的拘谨让他也突然感到一股难以言喻的别扭感。他为了掩饰而更加提高了音量，“那老子就先——喂！”

迈开的步子被对方拉住手臂的动作给制止了。  
“干嘛？”山治晃晃手想要挣开，对方却没有松手。  
没有吃完的第二个饭团被放回碗碟，对方随手擦擦嘴，正过身看着脸色开始慌张起来的厨师。  
“你就打算这么走了吗？”他问。

“废话，否则我留在这里干嘛？”别扭感愈发强烈起来，山治决定直接用手去掰开对方的手指。  
掰不动。五根手指像铁一样紧紧箍住自己的小臂，手心滚烫的温度穿透了衬衫的布料，渗进自己的皮肤里。

“呐，厨子，”剑客低沉的嗓音传到他的耳畔，“来做吧。”

“做个屁！你毒药不是已经解决了吗？那还做什么做！”山治被这么冷不丁一下露骨的要求给激得面红耳赤，愈发用力想挥开对方的手。  
——没有用。  
“不是因为药就不能做吗？”  
“你说的什么混话！当然不行，放开！”  
开什么玩笑，这么不清不楚地做算怎么回事！——山治在心里咆哮。  
“和我做不舒服吗？”依然没有松手。  
“你个白痴，这不是舒不舒服的问题好吗！”  
“那是什么问题？”咄咄逼人的追问持续中。

妈的满脑子就舒不舒服爽不爽的原始人！  
怒气渐渐蒸腾起来，山治恨极两人这种拉拉扯扯黏黏糊糊的现状：“反正老子懒得陪你玩！你要精虫上脑就到下一个岛上找一位lady去！”

“你TM干嘛要我去找女人？！”对方的语调也拔高起来。  
“不想找女人就自己解决，老子不奉陪！”  
“但我TM想跟你做！”

——这就叫秀才遇到兵。山治一时语塞。  
见山治没有回应，剑客更加用力地握住他。

“我想和你做。”剑客放低声音，又重复了一遍。

“只想跟你做。”

瞭望台内瞬间一片寂静。  
山治只觉得适才冒出的怒气像是一只被放进急冻室的虾，从勃勃跳动到冷却冻僵只用了1秒都不到。  
手臂和手指间拉扯与控制的动作不再，四肢无法动弹，连血液输送的速度都似乎变慢了。  
咚，咚，咚。  
他感受到自己的心跳声，在胸腔里沉重地鼓动着。

“为什么？”他问。  
没有回答。  
山治抬起头。剑客锐利的眉毛紧紧皱起，两颊因不知是激动还是生气或是其他什么情绪而透着抹红，漆黑的眼眸牢牢地盯着自己，在黑暗中灼灼地发亮。

”为什么？“山治又问了一遍。  
”我不知道。”

山治哑口无言。半晌，他定定心神，重新开口道：“绿藻头你要知道，这种事情是……是不正常的。男人就应该找lady，自古以来就是应该这样。我们两个都是男人，这样不正常的事情能做多久，要怎么瞒过大家，如果被发现了又该怎么解释，这些你都想过吗？”

索隆没想过。他看着金发的厨师嘴唇开开合合，只觉得对方为了拒绝自己找遍了各种莫名其妙的理由，甚至还想把自己推给根本不认识的随便哪个女人。这个认知让他喉咙发苦，隐隐的不甘和怒火在胃里翻涌起来。  
“这有什么不正常的？你现在觉得不正常，当初又为什么要和我做？！”  
“所以我都说了啊，那个时候不是不得已嘛，但——”

山治的解释被打断了。  
“所以换一个人你也行？如果是路飞、是乌索普，你也会和他做？随便哪一个人，只要是被下了药，你就会撅起屁股给他操？！”  
——所以那些温柔、那些包容，所有自己自以为是的一切都是这个人随便挥挥手就能送出，无论是谁都能够收到的吗？！  
——这种一视同仁算他妈的什么玩意儿！！！  
索隆觉得自己连脑浆都要沸腾起来，从太阳穴到后脑都整个隐隐涨疼。

这话太难听了。  
山治前一秒还试图平心静气交流，下一秒就腾地一下直接气红了眼：“你TM把老子看成什么人了！滚开！懒得跟你废话！”  
语毕，懒得再去掰什么手指，山治直接一脚踹上对方的胫骨。

索隆猝不及防，吃痛之下手指略微放松一些，却又马上握紧回来。  
下一脚落在腹部。

没有人能毫不设防地抵御黑足的两次腿击，哪怕他只用了七成的力道也不行。  
索隆捂住肚子向后踉跄两步，下意识地拿起身边的刀想要挡住下一次攻击。  
但对方根本懒得与他纠缠，在拉拽自己的力量消失后，大步迈向门口，一把打开门，毫不犹豫地离开。  
连头都没有回。

CAO！  
腹部依然一阵一阵地抽疼着，索隆怒极反笑，一把将自己平日视若珍宝的爱刀扔在地上。适才的刀没有拔出鞘——他终究是怕伤到对方，此刻刀鞘和木质地板撞击，沉闷的“铛”一声响依然未能平复下自己的怒火。  
他一扭头看到桌上剩下的饭团和装着清酒的雅致小瓷瓶，直接手一挥。  
瓷器摔在地板上，碎成大大小小的一片一片。

他靠着桌子缓了几秒，等胃部的痛感终于缓解一些之后才站起身。  
酒已经完全洒了，酒液的芳香不合时宜地弥漫在狼藉的室内。  
饭团洒在地上，因撞击的力道而扭曲了形状，露出里面的内馅。

像被定在当场，索隆没有动作，只呆呆地看着地上的一片混乱。  
”不能浪费食物啊！”——这是那个家伙一直挂在嘴边的话。  
如果被他看到这个场景，那对卷眉毛肯定又要皱起来了吧？  
大脑还来不及思考，身体却神使鬼差地自行弯下，捡起地上难看的饭团，一个一个塞进嘴里。

——没有酒配的饭团可真TM难吃。  
这么想着，嚼着饭团的人苦涩地笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是至关重要的吵架章。期待告白的妹子们对不住……  
> 从我决定要写到两人正式表白交往才完结起，这部分的吵架内容就已经在脑子里了，这也就是为什么哪怕前面再暧昧再甜，我也一直在说这两个人的关系问题很大。  
> 主要问题在于：这俩目前连p友都还算不上。  
> 但就这篇文来说  
> 藻的问题是太直且单细胞，压根没考虑过感情问题，只是跟着直觉行动。在他的意识中觉得两个人目前的相处模式就已经很好了，任何对此模式的拒绝他都会觉得是对他本人的拒绝，而且他对厨子对自己的态度也完全没有信心；  
> 厨子则是一个观念相当“传统”的男生，虽然有色心，但他渴望的是那种明明白白的一对一的“正常”的关系，所以虽然受吸引，但等X药这个幌子没了之后，他是没办法接受现在这种相处模式的；  
> 再加上两个人沟通也始终不在一个频率上，所以这一架是必然要吵的，吵开了后面才好发展。  
> 废话完毕


	29. Chapter 29

29

梅利号最近遭遇持续低压。  
根据航海士娜美的观察，低压带分布在自家船上的厨师与剑客二人周边，主要体现在：  
1、当两低压带各自单独出现时，低压带中心人物会出现时长不等的失神发呆；  
2、当两低压带相遇，则会产生“低低相斥”现象，具体表现为目不斜视、互不搭理，能隔多远就隔多远。

虽然以前那种高压带两两碰撞形成的狂风暴雨般的争吵打架也让人头疼，但现在这种低气压却更加让人不知所措。其影响已经远不止于那俩人自身，更加蔓延到梅利号上的每一个人身上。每当两人同时出现时，所有人就都不自觉地开始谨言慎行起来。

——当发现连向来神经最粗的自家船长，在对低气压带1号·山治要求添饭时都开始小心翼翼地用上了“请问我能不能再来一碗饭”的敬语，娜美就知道情况已经比自己想象中来得更严重了。

她试着和罗宾讨论过这个问题——你懂的，女孩子嘛，睡前夜聊的时间理应是最放松最适合讲点不着边际的八卦的时机。  
可一旦把话题转到低气压带1号和2号身上时，罗宾带着困意的声音却又马上精神起来，滴水不漏地绕起圈圈。

“啊啦，我也说不清楚呢，也许是剑客先生仍然对厨师先生在迷宫岛说过的话感到介意吧？”  
——介意个毛线球！谁没看到索隆那天晚上从瞭望台下来之后，开派对时那副像喝了八两假酒的荡漾模样！  
“男孩子之间的友情就是这么让人捉摸不透啊～”  
——友情个大头鬼！如果前一阵子两个人之间那副别别扭扭、欲语还休的样子是男人友谊的体现，那全天下的男性友人都该滚到一个被窝里睡觉了。

没错，娜美怀疑那两个家伙有一腿！  
以前开始她就觉得自家剑客和厨师的针锋相对来得十分莫名其妙。说他们彼此排斥吧，只要一吵起来简直就像两块磁铁一样黏在一起分都分不开，而且丝毫不分场合——哪怕大敌当前分秒必争之际，只要一吵，那架势，简直就是“全世界除了你以外眼中再也容不下他人”；但话又说回来，虽然每次吵架都有50%的概率会转为成动手，但两个同样可怕的战斗怪物吆三喝四、你来我往半天，最后也就是雷声大雨点小，毫发无伤地也不知道打了些什么玩意儿。  
用“打情骂俏”来形容总让她有点毛骨悚然，所以她更加倾向于将其形容为“用吵闹来交流感情”。只要不损伤到梅利号，不耽误战斗进程，不在外人面前丢人显眼（这一点有相当概率做不到），娜美一般也懒得去介入，由得他们自己折腾去。

然后约一个多月前，她发现那两个的“交流”不知何时开始，突然变得鬼鬼祟祟起来。

先是索隆三不五时就要往厨房钻，而且居然还不动声色地帮忙收拾了好几次盘子。  
——要知道那可是除了健身、钓鱼、吃饭以及和某人吵架之外在船上（由于睡眠过多而导致）几乎毫无存在感的天字第一号劳动不积极分子啊！究竟是什么激发了他的细胞活性？！

然后她又不小心发现了几次山治给这位死对头偷偷加餐的行为。  
——要知道这位行走的全自动女性爱意发射器一贯号称“所有餐食都是为lady而做的，臭男人有什么吃什么不许挑剔”，那么到底是什么让他的爱心发射程序出了错呢？！

到目前为止，这一切还只是她的怀疑而已。这种怀疑甚至给她带来了许多困扰，以致于美丽坚定的航海士曾数次在梦中站在橘子树下向贝尔梅尔寻求答案：  
——究竟是自己思想太过不洁，将升级版的男孩友情误当作低配版的男孩爱之烦恼，还是爱情的小树苗真的在梅利号上开出了暴力的花朵？

好吧，贝尔梅尔一定是觉得自己女儿的想法太无聊，从来没有现身回应过她的疑问。

直到海贼团二入迷宫岛，在亲眼目睹了情感起伏一贯平稳的剑客在短短半天中所展现出的暴怒——郁闷——低落——荡漾的情绪曲线后，娜美终于模模糊糊地确认了自己的这项猜测：  
——爱情之花看来是真的在暴力中绽放，并至少熏倒了一位剑痴先生。

而贝尔梅尔当晚也终于出现在梦境之中。她沉默地微笑着，对自己深爱的小女儿点点头，并比了一个大拇指。

好吧她终于不用再不断对自己的女性直觉提出质疑，但现在又是怎么回事！！！  
为什么这朵经历了风吹雨打、刀劈腿踢的爱情小花一不小心就成了这副焉儿了吧唧的样子！！

娜美思前想后，最后还是选择从剑客下手。原因无他，纯粹只是因为单细胞的细胞壁更薄，想来也更易渗透。  
这就是她现在双手叉腰出现在正躲在角落里睡觉的某人面前的原因。

“你和山治怎么回事？”  
剑客睁开一只眼睛，似乎不满于被挡住太阳，直接闭上眼，往旁边挪了两寸。  
“我说，你们俩个人是吵架了吗？那个家伙最近情绪很低落啊。”娜美也毫不客气地往旁边迈一步，坚持挡住某人的太阳，“快去道歉。”  
“为什么是我去道歉？”  
“如果是山治的错他肯定已经对你道歉了，那家伙就是这么温柔的人。所以你也不要太拿他的迁就当做天经地义，偶尔也该坦率一点吧？”

索隆想要反驳，却发现自己无从辩起。  
事实好像也确实如此，虽然每次气死自己的人是他，但扪心自问，事后主动来破冰的却也是这个家伙。也正是因为如此，当厨师这次不再伸出手，自己也压根不知道该如何去打破僵局。  
——又或者，现在的局面正是那家伙所期望的；彼此井水不犯河水，再“正常”不过的关系

这样想着，索隆自嘲地笑了笑。  
“我要是真的跑过去，臭厨子才会生气吧，看不到我他说不定落得清净。”

——看来真的是吵架了啊。但贝尔梅尔的橘子树啊，这到底是什么宇宙级大直男脑回路？  
娜美扶额叹气。

“你白痴吗？”  
索隆看也没看她，只哼笑一声。  
“我说你也稍微将心比心一下啊！想想自己生气的时候，是真的希望从此再也不见，还是会暗自期待对方来和你道歉啊？人家不来找你，是不是会越想越气？只有在见到对方，然后把话说开之后才会感到高兴，对不对？”

被训话的对象依然低着头，抱着刀，一言不发。  
娜美怒其不争，只恨自己没有厨师的踢技，不能抡起腿来一脚。  
“如果你是这样子的心情，那么对方也是一样的啊！有什么心里话就要说出来，如果对方不说，那你就去说，这种事情有那么难做吗！”  
“说过了。”  
“啊？”娜美一番话正说到一半，冷不丁被打断让她一下没反应过来。  
“我说，就是因为说过了，那个‘对方’才会生气，还有什么好说的。”绿发剑客头垂得很低，声音也嘟嘟哝哝得几乎让人听不见。  
“不可能！”娜美下意识一口否定，“山治才不是那种会践踏别人真心的家伙！”

索隆没有回应，只开始把玩起手里的刀。一下一下抚过刀鞘，仿佛日夜相伴的宝刀上长出了什么新的花纹一样。  
他听到娜美的声音在耳边响起。

——“我说你，到底有没有好好地传达自己的心情？”

心情吗？自己所怀抱着的到底是怎么样的心情呢？  
想靠近他，想亲吻他，想抱住他——这样的心情，只会让对方感到恶心和“不正常”吧。

——“表白这种事情，是要认真去做的。你这家伙该不会就这么随随便便地对付过去吧？”

表白吗？  
等等，什么？！  
她为什么会说到“表白”！

索隆猛一下抬起头，瞪大眼睛看向正滔滔不绝中的航海士。  
“我为什么要和那家伙表白？”

？？？？？？？？  
！！！！！！！！  
贝尔梅尔的橘子树啊，所以这白痴压根就没有表白！！！  
娜美开始深深地认同起自家厨师对这个家伙的定位——毫无人类常识，”绿藻“这名头不归他归谁？！

强自按压住想把10cm恨天高扔过去的冲动，娜美耐心地和藻类生物解释起人类社会的求偶规则：“喜欢一个人肯定要表白，更何况是山治这样整天把‘骑士道’什么的挂在嘴边的传统家伙，只有……”  
“我喜欢那个家伙？！”当事人一脸怔愣，仿佛听到的是“布丁要搭配酱油”这样惊世骇俗的话。

“你当然——CAO！不对，我意思是……靠！不对不对，”娜美显然对于迷人可爱的自己居然被逼出了脏话这件事接受相当不良好，“总而言之，你如果不喜欢还招惹人家干嘛！！！”

喜欢？自己对那个家伙？  
哪种喜欢？  
是男朋友女朋友的那种“喜欢”？  
——不对，他们都是男的。  
是结婚的那种“喜欢”？  
——不对，他们也没有办法穿婚纱结婚。  
是一起生孩子的那种“喜欢”？  
——不对，两个男的生不出孩子。

索隆宛如一朵被太阳晒到僵硬的脱水藻，抬着头怔怔地看着面前火大到脸都涨红起来的美女航海士，脑子里像弹幕一样滚过无数句“喜欢”。

“所以你这段时间就一直这样随随便便地和山治来往？CA——不对、靠！亏我还觉得你是个靠谱的人！”娜美从语无伦次到自暴自弃只用了几秒，一连串毫不淑女的话语紧随其后连珠炮似滚过，最后终于没忍住脱下鞋子，用鞋跟狠狠在一脸魂飞天外的绿毛脑袋上砸了一下，“靠！早知道我就应该把早点把那家伙敲醒，省得他这么给你捏圆搓扁！”

索隆脑壳一疼，脑海里密密麻麻的弹幕终于被恨天高按下暂停键。他呆呆地看向不知为何暴怒的航海士，想问些什么，嘴一张，却什么都没说出来。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆，你就是一个混账没脑的王八蛋！”航海士留下这么一句总结后扭头就走，临走前顺手还附赠另一只鞋。

罗罗诺亚·没脑剑豪·索隆仍然如在梦中一般坐在甲板角落，头上挂着一只鞋，鬼彻上挂着另一只，模样滑稽，却无暇抬手取下。  
因为他脑海中的弹幕又开始滚动起来。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始有原创角色出现，推动剧情用。

30

“快！快把帆落下来！”  
“向右打舵！不要碰到那边的礁石！”  
“舵稳住！不能被卷到漩涡里！”

梅利号在狂风骤雨中岌岌可危地摇晃着。所有船员都被淋得透湿，手忙脚乱地听从航海士的指挥行动着。  
娜美看了一眼天空，黑夜加上暴雨的冲刷，什么都看不到，只依稀能看到阴沉的天象蔓延至远方，一眼望不到头。

可恶！她狠狠咬牙。  
不应该这样！自己在入睡前才观测过天象，这片海域今天根本不可能会有如此强烈、波及范围又这么广的暴风雨！这根本不正常！  
如果梅利号不能马上从现在的风暴中脱身，这么大的风浪，船上的重物眼看就要压不住舱，到时候如果翻船，船上一半的人都是能力者，他们根本没有办法确保每一个人都能安全支撑到这场看不到头的暴风雨过去！

“娜美，9点钟方向好像有光！那里可能有岛，要不要往那里去？”乌索普手指着一个方向，声嘶力竭地向同伴大吼。  
“有吗！虾米（什么）都看不到啊！”路飞的声音被大风吹得七零八落。  
娜美向乌索普所指的方向看了一眼——除了一片漆黑，什么都没有。  
“有！很微弱，但我肯定没有看错！”

娜美握紧了拳头，决定只用了一秒不到。  
——要相信同伴的判断！  
“全体注意，调整方向到9点！我们要找到靠岸的地方！”

“乌索普你好厉害，这里居然真的有岛耶！”路飞抹了一把脸，看着前方的小岛感慨道。经过一个多小时的艰苦航程，他们已经远离了风暴中心，虽然仍有风雨，但剧烈程度已经明显减缓许多。  
“那当然，乌索普船长的千里眼可是十里八方鼎鼎有名！就是这双眼，将来即将征服伟大航路，你们就在乌索普船长的代领下等着见证这伟大的传奇吧！”乌索普标志性叉腰pose。  
“这居然是一座灯塔岛，可真是让人意想不到。”山治全身透湿，终于得空能调整一下的他脱下外套，拎在手里感受了一下分量——沉甸甸。呃，还是别穿了吧……他沉默地将外套放在一边的甲板上。  
“是啊是啊，作为灯塔来说这也太小了吧？”乔巴正了正自己被吹歪的心爱小帽子，点头附和。  
“这样的灯塔应该是特制的，只有特定的设备才能够接收到它的信号，比如——”

罗宾话未说完，心急的船长就大喊着“先上去看看再说！”甩出橡胶手，一把抓住岸边的大树，”嗖“地一声就飞了上去。  
“——比如海军。”罗宾挠了挠鼻子，补完道。

“大家看，灯塔后面还有房子耶！我们可以去问主人买些吃的——”  
话音未落，一阵冷锋袭来。路飞下意识往旁边一闪，尚未跟上肢体动作的意识仍然朦胧，余光中只看到草帽的帽沿被削下一块，缓缓坠落。  
没有给他思考的时间，第二轮第三轮攻击很快又跟上，路飞只来得及伸手抓过被削下的帽沿，随即便只能跟随着战斗的直觉四下闪避，一时竟被逼到了陆地的边缘。

“铮”的一声——索隆冲了上来，横握的刀身抵住对方的剑刃。  
铁器相接发出尖锐的摩擦声，索隆暗自皱眉，惊讶于对方攻势之凛冽，仅仅只是接住这一击就让他虎口隐隐发麻。  
对峙一击未分胜负，两人各自往后退了几步。

“喂你怎么上来就砍人，我要生气了啊！”路飞抓着自己惨遭劈砍的帽子，大为愤怒。  
“这里不是海贼该来的地方，滚回去。”对面高大的黑影阴沉出声，与黑暗融为一体的剑刃一闪，又攻了过来。

索隆用双刀接下对方一击，还没看清对方动作，剑身就又从另一个角度劈砍下来，他只堪堪架住第二次，整个人就仿佛被凌厉的剑气刮过一般，皮肤都生生发疼。

他已经与鹰眼交过手，一路航行至此也与无数强敌有过对战。这种实战中磨练出的战斗本能告诉他：  
——这个男人实力在他们之上！

“路飞回去！其他人不要下船，马上离开这里！”他边招架着对方一波接一波的攻势，一边朝身后大喊。  
“不要！我生气了，我要把他打飞出去！”路飞将帽沿残片往兜里一踹，不由分说就冲了上来，“看我的——橡胶图章！！！”

索隆心道不妙，赶紧向后跳开，等站定的时候适才脚下的岩石已经被砸出了一个个小坑。  
“恶魔果实吗？真麻烦。”持剑的男子站在高处，嫌麻烦似的啧一声，“不快点回去的话又要挨骂了啊。”

索隆看着对方缓慢地举起剑身，伴随而来的巨大压迫感让他从脚底升起寒意。  
“索隆！”“路飞！”他听到身后同伴的呼唤声，更用力地握住手中的刀柄。  
——至少要让他们离开。厨子在船上，只要自己能在这里挡下这个家伙，他一定能带其他人平安离开。  
——厨子……

“那么慢，怎么回事？”  
灯塔后方传来的一句问话。对方举剑的动作瞬间顿住，转头向后望去。

就是现在！  
索隆倏然发力冲了过去，高举的双刀各从左右两边挥向分神的对手。  
刀刃即将接触到对方脖颈，但索隆却感觉手中的触感变得怪异起来。

滑腻的，柔软的，蠕动着的。  
——为什么雪走和鬼彻变成了两条鳗鱼！！！

索隆看着雪走鳗和鬼彻鳗扭动着爬上对方的脖子，整个人瞬间呆住。  
——我是出现幻觉了？这是什么恶魔果实的能力吗？  
手中湿冷滑腻的物体仍在扭动，他下意识地想要握紧，却只感到“哧溜”一下，滑溜溜的尾巴从自己手里滑出，两条鳗鱼掉落在地，欢快地在岩石上扭动着向大海奔去。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，现年19岁，修习剑道生涯15年，自9岁起立誓将来必要成为世界第一剑客，魔兽声名响彻东海，曾与当前世间第一剑豪鹰眼·米霍克正面对战，遂闯荡伟大航路，一路战胜无数强敌。  
这样的他，此刻看着自己空荡荡的双手，陷入了从未有过的、彻彻底底的懵逼状态。  
——我的刀是谁？我的刀在哪儿？我的刀要往哪儿去？  
他代替自己活泼泼扭动的爱刀们陷入了哲学迷思。

这本是斩杀自己的大好时机，对方却似乎完全没想到这一层，收剑转身，直接对着从灯塔后面小屋里走出来的人喊道：“外面雨很大，你别出来。”  
“我在屋里都能感觉到你的霸气，什么角色需要这么大动干戈？有没有问题？”对方远远回答。

索隆从呆滞中抬起头，昏暗的光线中一个披着睡袍的金发男子正撑着伞朝这边走来。而本该生死对战的对手索性直接无视了自己，转身蹭蹭蹭几步向那名男子迎上去，替他拢住被风吹起的睡袍，把人往门里塞。  
“只是几个小海贼，马上就解决了。你快回去，外面很冷。”

——TM这是冷不冷的问题吗？你的对手还站在面前啊喂。就算他的武器变成了鳗鱼，但能不能尊重一下眼前的对手？  
索隆在呆滞中依然感到不爽，但显然不满的不只有他一个人。  
“喂你别跑啊，我还要把你打飞呢！”路飞不满地挥舞着拳头。

“有人要把你打飞呢哈哈，这看上去可不是没问题的样子哦～”撑伞的男子笑出声，无视了执意想把自己推进门的人，一个侧身，颇感兴趣地朝着吵吵嚷嚷的少年走过来，“喂小子，这里是海军的地盘，海贼的话最好不要上来哦。”  
“这个不重要，那家伙砍了我的帽子还不道歉，我要把他打飞出去！”

“抱歉抱歉！”娜美站在船头，远远地只能看到剑客一动不动地站在那边，自家船长又是满嘴“打飞打飞”，心急如焚却又判断不出到底发生了什么，只能焦急地大喊，“你们别听这家伙胡说！我们只是看到灯光过来避雨的，没有想要攻击你们的意思！请允许我们在这里停靠一下，等风雨过去会马上离开！”

“啊居然有小姐在船上吗？”金发男子声音透出几分明显的意外，手指搭上下巴做思考状。  
“喂你不能——”  
“好吧，那就让你们进来避一下雨吧。船就先停靠在岸边好了。”  
“安，你不能这样。”持剑的男子拦在他面前，话音里满是无奈。  
“这样的大雨天，如果放任小姐在外面淋雨，那也太不像话了。”被阻止的对象轻快地下了结论，越过对方的肩膀对路飞招招手，“小子，不打了，快去叫你们的船员过来吧。”  
“咦你们愿意让我们进去避雨吗？”路飞的拳头定在半空。  
“快让你们船上的小姐进来吧，这样的天气可不应该让女孩子待在外面。顺便，”对方背转身，对索隆笑笑，“那边的剑客小子，再不去抓鱼的话你的刀就要游到海里去了哦～”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的两个原创人物大家都猜是海军版索香，这么说也没错哈哈～一个奇怪的知识点，俩人的名字都取自知名瀑布。  
> 海军版山治的能力是能把无生命的物品变成相似的动物，因为上一章看到索隆突袭另一位所以发动。这个设定纯粹是我个人恶趣味，想迫害下阿藻：P

31

灯塔后房屋内。  
“抱歉忘记做自我介绍了。我叫安赫尔，这个家伙是哈瓦苏，”金发男子边说边将草帽一众迎进小屋内，“小姐们先去冲个澡吧，这样的天气不小心的话可是很容易感冒的哦～非常不好意思，这边很小只有一间客房，小姐们不介意的话可以在客房休息，男士们就只能睡客厅了哦。”  
“非常感谢，安赫尔先生您真的是太体贴了。”罗宾微笑致谢，然后简单介绍了一下跟在自己身后进门的各人。  
对方开怀地笑起来：”不用客气，有美丽的小姐光临也是我们的荣幸呢。哈维，你擦一下身体，然后去为小姐们收拾一下客房。”  
被点名的棕发男子一把接住对方随手扔过来的毛巾，一边冷静地审视着家中的“客人”们，一边随意捋了把头发又粗糙地擦了擦精壮的上身，然后一言不发地向楼上走去。

乌索普谨慎地观察着面前的两人。  
适才在黑暗中没有看清，现在才发现他们一人上身赤裸只身着睡裤，另一人单薄的睡衣外也只批了一件睡袍，想来是睡梦中察觉到他们的到来就马上出来迎敌了。  
结合罗宾最开始对灯塔性质的判断——这两个人是负责看守灯塔的海军吗？

疑似海军1号人物，名叫安赫尔的金发男子体贴地为草帽团两位女士送上干净的毛巾并告知了浴室的方位，然后笑眯眯地看向其他几位落汤鸡一样的男士：“各位要喝点什么吗？淋了这么久的雨，喝点热的应该会比较舒服一些～”  
“谢谢！你真是好人！比起喝的，你们这里有没有吃的东西呀？”  
“食物的话——面包需要吗？另外还有一些剩下的炖肉，但这个的话要等哈维收拾完客房再回炉加热一下。我先为大家弄点喝的吧，红茶可以吗？”  
路飞一听有吃的，顿时无比爽朗：“好！那我们就先吃面包吧！”  
小驯鹿表示如果不麻烦的话希望能喝热可可，其他人则都表示红茶就很好了。  
主人比着ok的手势，笑眯眯地进了厨房。

厨房里很快响起了一阵不太像是泡茶动静的丁零当啷声。

众人面面相觑。  
“他是不是在里面翻什么武器，一会儿就会举着一个火箭炮出来？”乌索普高度怀疑对方是借着去厨房的名义在倒腾海军特藏军火库。  
“不会吧，我觉得这个大叔看上去是个好人啊，还要给我们吃的呢！”路飞无所谓地抠了抠鼻孔。  
“海军当然是‘好人’，就正常意义上来说我们才是坏人好吧！而且你能不能改一改这个谁给你吃的就觉得谁是好人的习惯！”乌索普恨铁不成钢。  
“这有什么关系？再说坏人怎么会让我们进来避雨，还给我们泡茶拿吃的呢？”  
“所以说人家可能根本就没有在泡茶，而是在找武器啊！”

乔巴没有参与身边两人就“伏击”、“吃的”、“好人坏人”而展开的热烈讨论，他看了看山治，疑惑地问道：“山治，你为什么要把外套像拎袋子一样拿着呀？”  
“啊，外套湿透了穿不住，就拿在手里。”  
“哦～”乔巴点点头，又东张西望地朝四下看看，“说起来，索隆人呢？他怎么没和我们一起进来？”  
“谁知道，大概迷路了吧。”山治一脸无所谓地朝自家船医耸耸肩。  
小驯鹿的大眼睛里流露出些许担忧，正想说什么，却被厨房传来的一声巨响打断了。

“啪！”什么东西炸开的声音。

一伙人再次面面相觑，还没等决定是否要进去瞧瞧，楼梯处就响起一阵噼里啪啦的脚步声，疑似海军2号人物·哈瓦苏三步并两步，从二楼飞快地冲进厨房。  
在一连串“你进厨房干嘛？”、“我为什么不能进厨房？”、“有没有哪里烫到？”的对话过后，明显是被赶出厨房的金发男子端着一盘面包笑眯眯地出现在众人面前。  
“抱歉抱歉，泡茶的时候出了些意外状况，各位先吃点面包吧～”

——好吧，虽然面包的颜色有点诡异，但好歹不是拿着火箭炮出来的。  
乌索普悬着的心放下一半，但仍然持续警惕着对方会不会用另一只手掏出一把枪。  
而路飞在一声响亮的“好的！”之后拿起两片面包往嘴里一塞，随即便在沉默中定格了动作。

——我去！我怎么没想到对方可能会在吃的里下毒！  
刚刚经历过迷宫岛事件没多久，乌索普对“毒”、“药”等要素尤其敏感。一看自家船长面对食物表现居然如此异常，瞬间警惕指数再度破表。  
“路飞，你怎么——”

“砰”一声，大门被用力撞开，随着风雨一起刮进来的是仿佛刚从水里捞出来的绿发剑客，阴沉着脸，边冲进门边手忙脚乱地与手里不停扭动的鳗鱼搏斗。  
“我的鬼彻被你弄到哪里去了？给我交出来！”索隆不由分说一把揪起主人的衣领，脸色凶狠得仿佛来自地狱的修罗。  
伴随着装面包的餐盘掉地摔碎的声音，绿发修罗另一只手抓着的鳗鱼趁机“哧溜”一下滑了出来，在地面上飞快逃窜。  
“雪走你别跑！”索隆慌了神，赶紧弯下腰试图抓回自己的“爱刀”，但手指还没触到鳗鱼那滑溜溜的皮，整个人就被侧面而来的攻击撞飞两米，砸上木质的餐桌——桌腿应声而断。  
抬起头，只见本该在厨房的哈瓦苏挡在另一人面前，身体呈半蹲的战斗姿势，脸色阴沉程度与自己不相上下。

被拉到对方身后的人松松披着的睡袍在一番动作下滑落下来。  
乌索普瞥了一眼，睡衣右边的袖管里空空荡荡。  
——好吧，看来他是不会突然掏出什么枪来了。

“索隆！”乔巴一声惊呼，“哒哒哒”地跑到狼狈的剑客身边，查看起他是否有受伤。  
山治仍然保持着面对屋主的姿态，但却默默往索隆和乔巴的方向移动了几步，膝盖戒备地微微弯下。  
“怎么了吗？”听到声音的娜美和罗宾裹着浴巾，急匆匆地冲到楼上扶手边。入眼是一派激战后的对峙场面，一头雾水的两人只能彼此交换了一个困惑的眼神。

空气中弥漫着一触即发的胶着感。

“呕——好难吃——”从面包入口就一动不动的路飞终于发出声音。他张开嘴，已经吃下去的、还没吃下去的面包糊、面包屑、面包块纷纷应声掉落。  
“啊，是不是我加热的时候烤过头，焦掉了？”安赫尔第一个反应过来，举起左手向众人示意，微笑着安抚道，“抱歉抱歉，我再重新去切一些。话说大家都站在这里做什么呢，到客厅坐一会儿吧～哈维，红茶泡好了没？快点端上来啊！”

被叫到名字的人收起战斗姿势，却依然戒备地看着面前的草帽众人。  
路飞终于把嘴里的面包吐干净，难得被诡异食物打倒的不挑食主义者显得气息奄奄：“面包就算了吧……我们能直接吃你刚才提到的肉吗？”  
“啊当然可以！”安赫尔微笑着用力推了一把矗立在自己身前的家伙，在后者不情不愿地重新钻进厨房后，他热情地将草帽众人迎向客厅沙发处，顺便抬头向洗澡洗到一半冲出来的女士们示意，“抱歉打扰到小姐们，请放心吧，只是一些小误会，没事没事～”

“坐什么坐！我的雪走和鬼彻被你弄到哪里去了，快给我交出来！“索隆依然暴怒不已。  
“那个，虽然不清楚是怎么回事，但‘雪走’指的是这个吗？”二楼的罗宾指了指下面的某处墙角，被花花果实四手联按在地疯狂扭动的赫然正是剑客心心念念的雪走鳗鱼。  
“看来雪走是没问题了哈哈～大家不如先坐下来喝点茶，然后再看看怎么才能把鬼彻找回来吧？”鳗鱼制造者笑容很是灿烂。

看到以船长为首的其他同伴浑浑噩噩地被屋主领着向客厅走去，索隆虽然气恼却也无计可施，沉着脸嚓嚓几步走到沙发前，丝毫不管身上滴滴答答的雨水会不会打湿布料，一屁股就在单人座位上坐了下来。  
从厨房走出来的人狠狠白了他一眼，“铛”地一下把端着的热茶和茶杯往沙发前的木质茶几上一砸，然后又阴沉着脸在另一人的指挥下拖了几张椅子过来弥补沙发位的不足。

众人纷纷落座。  
厨师拖拖沓沓地走在最后，在经过气鼓鼓的剑客身边时故意踢了他一脚，然后将手里一直提着的西装外套随手扔在他大腿上。  
西服面料随着被扔下的动作敞开，露出里面精神扭动着的一长条：  
——那暗红油亮的色泽，黑色的装饰纹，不是自己那条跟丢了的鬼彻鳗鱼还能是什么？！

索隆不由瞪大眼，在大脑反应过来前手已经快速将西服又一把捏紧，把因重见天日而兴奋异常的鬼彻包裹其中，然后才后知后觉地看向厨师的方向。  
对方只留给他一个侧影，在距离单人座最远的椅子上坐下，散散漫漫地从口袋里掏出一根烟。  
不知是烟被打湿还是烟的主人猛然想起自己还在别人家中做客，索隆看到夹着烟的修长手指在半空停下，然后对方摇摇头，又重新将烟塞回烟盒，无奈地仰天叹口气，顺手将掉落下来的几缕湿发向后捋去。

——其实那个家伙把头发往后梳也很好看。  
索隆捏紧手里的外套，鬼使神差地这样想到。  
气恼的情绪渐渐平复，心脏却依然砰砰跳动，活跃得像在衣料包裹下倔强扭动的鳗鱼，一刻不停歇。


	32. Chapter 32

32

十分钟后，一群人或站或坐地围在客厅沙发旁，一边喝着迟到的热茶一边和屋主唠嗑。

因为太过担心楼下的这群家伙，娜美和罗宾完全没有心情仔细打理，只匆匆把身上擦干就下来了。此刻罗宾边捋着半干的长发边观察着对方二人。  
安赫尔是那名金发男子，身材颀长；右边的袖管空荡荡，目测右手整条手臂都缺失；年龄约40上下，长相英俊，眉眼弯弯的看起来很是温和，从说话行事的态度看来是两人中的掌事者；  
棕色头发的男子名曰哈瓦苏，身型较前者更为高壮，常年习武者的典型体格；五官端整英挺，年龄目测30出头；沉默寡言但似乎对前者言听计从；  
——如果两人都是海军的话，前者是后者的上级？  
这样似乎很合理，但草帽团智慧担当却仍觉得有一丝隐隐违和之感。

哈瓦苏端来了热茶，罗宾简单道谢，然后开口向猜测中的“上级”询问：“所以安赫尔先生和哈瓦苏先生是海军派驻在这里负责灯塔看管的吗？”  
“罗宾小姐说得没错。这个岛屿附近有几股极端地磁碰撞，时不时会出现像你们所经历过的那种剧烈风暴。因为这种风暴完全无法预测也没有迹象可循，所以海军就在这里设立了一个灯塔，以备极端气象出现时暂时停泊用。这整座小岛就是为灯塔的看管、维护而建立的人工岛，岛上的所有人员也都归属海军管理。”  
“这样啊，怪不得这个可怕的风暴连娜美都没有预测到呢。”乔巴两个蹄子紧紧捧着热可可，后怕地嘟哝着。  
“伟大航路上类似这样的地理位置还有好几处，许多海船就是这样被吞噬的。你们这次也是运气够好能够漂到这里来，因为理论上这个灯塔的信号只有海军专用的设备才能接收到哦。话说有谁需要方糖吗？”独臂的男子边说边拿出方糖罐，笑着询问众人。  
乔巴高高兴兴地向他索要了两块。

“您说到这样的地方还有几处，方便的话能告诉我们吗？”娜美说完又像想起什么似的忙不迭摆手，“啊抱歉抱歉，这样的信息算海军机密吧，我的要求是不是太失礼了？”  
“哈哈怎么会呢～娜美小姐不用客气，叫我安赫尔就可以了。有关地理位置的情报虽说被列为不允许公开范围，但其实经常在这片海域航行的人多少都会知道一些。如果能帮上诸位忙的话，我很乐意把我所知道的几个磁极碰撞点告诉你们呢～”  
“啊这样可真是太感谢了！”航海士喜笑颜开。  
“不用这么客气，伟大航路对于像你们二位这样美丽的小姐来说实在是太严酷了，如果能帮助到你们，让小姐们的旅途变得更加顺利，我也会感到安慰许多呢～哈维，去把书房的地图拿过来。”

被点名的家伙沉默地站起身，朝楼梯走去。  
“顺便去拿件上衣穿上，这样光着膀子在小姐面前走来走去很没礼貌。”  
“知道了。”

“安赫尔先生真的是好人呢～”乔巴啜了一口手中的饮料，热可可的芬芳和砂糖的甜香让湿透的小驯鹿幸福感爆棚，他不由有感而发，对身边的乌索普感慨道。  
“好不好人不知道，但这家伙应对女人可真是一把好手啊。”乌索普低头，小小声对乔巴说。  
话音刚落，金发的男人不知又说了些什么，瞬间将罗宾和娜美逗得喜笑颜开。  
“呃，某种程度上，这种家伙也挺可怕的……”乌索普又补上一句。

“喂，我的刀什么时候还给我。”索隆牢牢揪着手里的西服外套，没好气地问道。  
“啊呀真是抱歉，居然差点忘了这件事情。”被提问者如梦初醒般一拍大腿，转向这个被彻底遗忘的低压角落，“我现在就替你恢复。不过为了不要误伤到人，能不能麻烦把刀放到稍微空旷一些的地方呢？”  
“没有问题。”罗宾抬起手比了个手势，从地面上生出的数节手臂就将角落里的雪走和包裹在外套中的鬼彻举至半空，“这样可以吗？”  
“大开眼界！罗宾小姐真是厉害了。”始作俑者大表赞叹，然后转向一脸不满的剑客笑笑，打了个响指。

随着“哒”的一声响，半空中扭成一团的雪走瞬间恢复原状。  
——当然鬼彻也是，只不过它在恢复的同时还把包裹在外的西服给切开了一道口。

索隆下意识看向厨师的方向。  
金发的厨师对着自己光荣“负伤”的外套瞪大眼睛，似乎低声咬牙咒了句什么，脸颊都微微鼓起。

——完蛋，生气了。  
索隆暗道不妙，随即又想起自己本来就是对方讨厌名录上的第一人，很可能在上次冲突过后更加成为了排行榜中无法超越的存在，那么这条罪状多了少了都无所谓。  
沉默地接过罗宾用果实能力递过来的终于有了“刀”样的爱刀，索隆心里毫无失而复得的喜悦，反而弥漫起自暴自弃的苦涩滋味。

这边愁云惨雾，那一边却在哈瓦苏将地图拿来后，有说有笑地聚在茶几边开始标注讲解起来。

片刻后。  
“真是太感谢你了，这份地图和你提供的地点都非常有帮助呢！”娜美小心翼翼地收起对方赠送的地图，学习到全新的地理知识让她兴奋地双眼闪闪发亮。  
“能帮上忙是我们的荣幸～说起来现在也不早了，各位应该也累了。小姐们的客房已经收拾妥当，男士们就只能在客厅将就一下了，真是不好意思。”  
适才就默默在一旁与炖肉搏斗的路飞终于大功告成，闻言拍拍肚子大声笑道：“没关系哈哈！客厅也很好了！”  
“浴室在二楼，各位需要的话请自便。哈维，去给客人们拿几条毯子下来吧。”  
棕发的男子默默起身。

“太好了，我想去洗澡～索隆索隆，我们去浴室吧！”乔巴拉住剑客的手甩啊甩。  
“啊？哦……”索隆还在偷偷观察着山治的脸色，对于乔巴的请求慢了一拍才反应过来，含含糊糊地答应着。

乌索普看着已经完全丧失警惕心的全员，感觉落在自己身上的负担有千斤重——对方可是海军啊！来自海军的莫名其妙的热情好客真的没有问题吗！  
不行！自己身为船长（PS：候补），有责任保护全团的安全！  
他谨慎地提问道：“那个……虽然很感谢啦，但我们毕竟是海贼，你们身为海军收留我们，真的不会有问题吗？”

“啊，那个的话不用担心，哈维刚才已经和本部通过话，汇报了有海贼船靠岸。只要灯塔和相关设备不受损，在有汇报的情况下我们就不会被责罚哦。”金发海军的笑容依然真诚到耀眼。  
“噗——咳、咳！”  
索隆往旁边瞄了一眼，端着茶杯的厨师正狼狈地捂住口鼻，努力平复咳嗽。  
山治被呛得满脸通红，他难以置信地看向对方：“你是说你们已经向海军汇报了我们在这里？”

“是这样没错～毕竟如果不汇报的话，罚款会直接从薪水里扣除。你应该也知道现在物价——”  
“那你还留我们在这里过夜！路飞，我们快走，海军说不定已经在过来的路上了！”乌索普气急——他就知道这群海军没安好心！

“不不不，这点你们可以放心，海军两天之内是来不了这里的。而我们严格来说也不是海军，所以‘抓捕海贼’并不在我们的职责范围内；只要没人破坏这里的设施，我们就不会和你们战斗。”安赫尔举起完好的左手表示善意。

——不是海军？  
索隆皱了皱眉头。  
按照之前他和哈瓦苏对战的感觉，又目睹了面前这个家伙匪夷所思的能力，他实在很难相信：如果不是直属海军，这样的人物会在这里看管一座区区的灯塔？依照早先和海军数次交手的经验，这两个家伙至少也是将官级的实力。  
——不对，说白了，两个将官在这种小地方本身就是一件很奇怪的事情吧？

其他人显然也和他的想法一致。  
罗宾和娜美交换了一下眼神，开口问道：“所以安赫尔先生说你们受海军管辖的意思是？”

“我们只是受海军的雇佣，本身不属于海军，”看到众人皆是一副怀疑的样子，安赫尔抿着嘴耸了耸肩，“好吧，严格来说我们曾经算是。我是退役海军，”他指了指自己的右臂，“因为想在退休年金之外再赚些花销，所以现在受聘于海军看护灯塔。那家伙的话则是已经退出海军许多年了，现在只是在这里蹭吃蹭喝，和海军毫无关联。所以你们看，我们都不是战斗人员，请尽管放心吧～”

“呃，既然你们不是海军的话，那就不是上下级？”虽然对方的表现不像是在说谎——说谎大师乌索普在这点上还是有发言权的——但他还是隐隐觉得有些怪异。  
“嗯——严格来说我是那个家伙的父亲啦～”

W-H-A-T？！  
这下众人是真的瞳孔地震了，路飞的橡胶眼眶更是拉伸到连眼珠子都快掉出来。  
大家面面相觑，清楚地从彼此脸上读出了“这什么鬼？！”。

“你又在说什么胡话？”人高马大的“儿子”怀抱着几床毯子走了过来，无奈地看了一眼以自己爸爸自居的人。  
“本来就是，只可惜我这个儿子啃老又不孝顺，唉～”

看到自己莫名成为了全场关注焦点，棕发的高大男子叹了口气，把毯子挂在惨遭断腿的餐桌边缘，言简意赅地对众人解释道：“收养的。不算。”

“你这人真的是……唉，算了。”安赫尔对着自己的养子摇头叹气，转过来对还没怎么缓过来的草帽众人微笑道，“总之你们放心，我们纯粹是因为不忍心看两位小姐受苦才让你们留在这边，不会对你们出手的。另外这一区的暴雨天气没有两天停不下来，在这之前海军不会冒险进入这片海域。你们可以利用这段时间休整一下，只要在气象完全好转前出发，就足以避开海军的追捕。”

“好的，那就这样吧！”路飞拍板决定。  
“喂！”乌索普还想再挣扎一下。  
“我觉得可以。”“我也认为安赫尔先生的建议可行。”草帽团两位美女少见地附和了船长的意见。  
“怎么连你们都——”乌索普扶额仰天。胳膊拧不过大腿，而且说起来本来也是自己把船员们指到这里来的，现在又能怎么办呢？

眼看着决定住下的船员们开始四散寻找打铺盖的地方，索隆趁着被乔巴捉去浴室陪洗前的空档，捡起掉在地上的外套，硬着头皮跟在找地方抽烟的家伙身后走出了门。  
外面的风雨还在继续，他看到没穿外套的厨师怕冷似地缩了缩肩膀，找了个背风的位置站好，从口袋里掏出烟盒。

风太大，烟又在雨水浸泡下发潮了。连着几下都没打着火，山治不由有些暴躁。好在当他再一次按下的时候，火苗终于稳定地窜了起来。  
——因为一道身影站在侧边，替他挡下了夹着雨点的风。

烟头被点燃，山治猛吸一口，然后缓缓吐出。这几天来他的烟瘾很大，除开做饭之外的所有时间几乎都要叼上一根，否则便心神不宁。而今天拜这场突如其来的暴风雨所赐，他已经有好几个小时都没能抽上一口了，这让他此刻烦躁得厉害。  
“干嘛？”没好气地开口。  
“刚才的事情……谢谢你帮我把鬼彻带过来。”  
“顺手罢了。”

两人沉默了一会儿。  
对方明显是不想再说话的样子，索隆只能开口道：“你的衣服，我会把它洗干净补好。”  
像是听到什么好笑的笑话，山治嗤笑着喷了口气：“就你那点针线功夫？省省吧。”

索隆无言以对。  
他也知道自己并没有信心能修好这件开了口的西装——毕竟自己之前再三练习也只到勉强能缝好纽扣的程度而已；就算真的去缝补那个破口，挑剔的厨师也未必会满意。  
也许他只是受到潜意识的驱使，想用这个借口和厨师说几句话，期待着这或许能让自己几天来乱麻般纠结成一团的脑神经稍稍舒展一下。  
但此刻，淡淡的烟雾从厨师指尖、口鼻间腾起，仿佛将那个人罩在一层看不见的隔板之外。明明离得那么近，他却只觉得两人之间的距离远到似乎完全无法触碰。  
他不知道该说什么，却也不想就这样走开，只站在原地继续替那个人挡着风雨。

泛潮的烟透出一股诡异的味道，被液体浸润的尼古丁不但无法带来片刻虚幻的愉悦感，反而让心里愈发烦闷起来。  
山治不耐烦地“啧”了一声，索性把抽了一半的烟扔在地上，转身准备回屋。  
推了一把挡在自己眼前的家伙。  
——不动。  
再用力推。  
——依然纹丝不动。

这混蛋几个意思？  
山治一阵火起，抬起头刚想开骂，却不由自主地愣了一下。

他一抬头就撞上了对方的视线，直直地、毫不遮掩地看向自己。视线相接的瞬间，他只觉得自己像被某种强大的磁场给定在当场，无法移动分毫。  
如剑一般的眉半皱，锐利的眉峰下是一如既往的黑亮瞳孔，但自己这一次却再也读不懂其中的情绪。  
——山治与这双眼睛对视过许多次：不屑的，戏谑的，懒洋洋的，带着怒意的，饱含情欲的，捕猎一般的野兽的眼神。  
但唯有这一次，他被这双眼眸中复杂浓烈的情绪给彻底淹没，完全失去头绪。  
他看不懂其中苦苦压抑却又似乎几近爆发的内容是什么，只像被一只无形的手牢牢攫住，情不自禁地更深地看进那一潭翻涌着的黑色熔岩。

左边是墙，右边是凛冽拍打的风雨。他们站在狭窄的屋檐下，半边尚未完全干透的衣物又被渐渐打湿，却没有人动一步。

剑客的呼吸渐渐加重，胸膛起伏着。  
胸口像有一把火在燃烧。喉咙干渴，嘴唇几番翕动，最后只艰难地吐出两个字：  
“厨子.……”

“索隆～索隆～你在哪里呀，我们可以去洗澡啦～”大门内传来了小船医清脆的呼唤声。  
山治如梦初醒般打了个颤，低下头，绕过剑客，拉开门，头也不回地大步冲进温暖的室内。

索隆继续站在原地，紧紧地攥住手中的外套，直到听到乔巴向厨子打听“山治有没有看见索隆呀”，这才回过神来，含糊地应了一声，僵着脚步走了回去。

外面确实有些太冷了。


	33. Chapter 33

33

索隆一夜无眠。  
伙伴们在沙发、椅子和地上或躺或坐，外面虽冷，但房屋的主人热情地为他们点燃了壁炉，因此加上一层毯子倒也颇为温暖舒适。  
他坐在沙发上，而在剑客帮助下搓了个热水澡后心满意足的小驯鹿则在他腿上睡得四仰八叉。他低下头，轻轻替乔巴把因翻身而掉落的毯子拉拉好，然后重新将视线移回那个壁炉前的身影。

一向爱干净的厨师昨天意外地没有去洗澡，只说自己累了，直接在壁炉前就地一躺，沉沉地睡了过去。  
索隆看着炉火暗黄的光线在那人背对自己的身体边缘打上一层光晕，头发软软地散在地板上，他不由回忆起手指从那细软的金色发丝中穿过的感觉。

他不是傻子。  
在那天承受了娜美的高跟鞋攻击后他想了很久，如果说之前多少还有些怀疑和不确定，但昨晚自己再次看进那双海蓝色瞳孔的瞬间，那种像当场被某种神秘力量击穿胸口的感觉，明明什么都没有做心脏却依然跳动得仿佛与最凶狠的敌人鏖战过后一般，他就彻底明白了。  
——娜美说得没错，那种让自己忐忑不安，甜蜜却又酸涩的起起伏伏，就是喜欢。  
——是那种想要成为恋人、想要和对方结婚生孩子的喜欢。  
——自己栽了，栽在那个长着圈圈眉毛的色厨子手里。

尽管他用了很久才想通这一点，但承认这个事实却只用了一秒。

索隆从没有认真考虑过自己的性取向。又或者，他从来都不觉得这有什么需要考虑的。以前自己一个人在东海闯荡的时候时不时会有女人来示好，尽管他从不觉得自己是一个欲望强烈的人，但的确也会有想要纡解的时候，如果当时出现的女人不碍眼，他并不介意各取所需的一次性关系。  
在过往的经验中，这种解决欲望的对象从未指向过男人，也因此性向对他而言从来不是一个需要考虑的问题。但当确认自己受到同为男性的厨子吸引的那一刻，他也完全没有任何挣扎犹豫。

但那个家伙不一样。  
索隆想起他们在瞭望台争吵的那一晚，山治再三提起的“女人”、“正常”。  
——对厨子来说，他想要的是一段能为大多数人所认可的关系。娶一个美丽的女人做妻子，穿上白色礼服接受婚礼的祝福，生一个或许是几个可爱的孩子...这一切别说自己无法做到，甚至从来都没有在自己的人生计划中出现过。

自从在古伊娜墓前发誓要连她的份一起努力成为世界第一剑客的那天起，自己就已将力量视为毕生所求。在搭上这艘海贼船之前，自己一人扛着刀在世间来去，不知何时就会命丧何地；他试着想象过未来某一天，当路飞最终成为海贼王，也许自己依然会继续一个人踏上漂泊的追逐力量之途。  
无论如何，结婚生子这样的选项从未出现在自己的备选项中。  
但是那个时刻都追逐、梦想着女人的家伙，应该更适合稳定的生活吧？  
自己被追寻力量的渴望裹挟着在世间沉浮，这样的一个人，能够带给对方什么呢？

娜美说要表白。可表白之后会通往的那个不确定的未来，抑或是在达成各自梦想之前、永远都能并肩作战的确定的同伴关系，究竟哪一项才能让自己在对方的世界里停留得更长久，又更符合那个家伙对未来的期冀呢？

索隆看着火光跳动，耳边是木柴燃烧时“噼啪”的声响，映着那人睡眠中均匀起伏的肩背。  
窗外的风雨声渐渐转小，他心中的波涛却汹涌了整晚，一刻未停。

天色将明未明时，索隆终于听到外面雨声暂歇。  
他将乔巴轻轻放到一边的座位上，决定去查看一下梅利号的状况。

船头的小羊头依然展露着标志性的笑脸，索隆爬上船，里外检查了一番。  
在称职的航海士的指挥下，他们非常幸运——主桅杆并没有什么断裂的痕迹，帆面也依然完整，只有几处栏杆被吹断，几块玻璃也碎裂了。  
——这都不是什么大问题，凭乌索普的巧手很快就能修好。  
索隆这么想着，无所事事地四下望望。尽管一夜无眠，但他心下烦乱，就算此刻方圆目之所及只有自己一个人，但依然毫无睡意。  
于是他决定去撸撸铁，寄希望于运动中所分泌的多巴胺能够帮助自己振奋一下，等会儿不至于在同伴们面前显得太过萎靡不振。

1，2，3，4……  
当1吨重的杠铃挥舞到第500下时，他在初亮的晨光中看到了另一个身影。  
对方赤裸上身，仅着宽松舒适的长裤和运动鞋，肩头挂着一条毛巾，从胸前和脊背处淌下的汗水昭示了适才完成的运动量。棕发的健壮男子用毛巾擦拭下额头，随意地扭头看向海岸。  
——然后两位大汗淋漓的晨锻者视线撞了个正着。

索隆看到那个名叫哈瓦苏的家伙停下脚步，擦了把汗，随即三两下跳过嶙峋的石头海岸，自说自话地登上船，走到自己面前。  
他们面无表情地对视着，然后对方伸出手，示意索隆将杠铃交给自己。  
索隆沉默地将杠铃递过去，看他单手举了几下，然后开口评价：“挺沉的，不错。”  
绿发剑客不置可否地“嗯”了一声。  
“不过只做挥举的话，锻炼效率太低。”  
“哈？”  
“你是用双刀——不对，三刀的吧？像你这样的人的确容易把注意力太过放在上肢力量上。但如果忽略下肢锻炼，实战中反而会吃亏。”  
“喂你——”  
“如果要使锻炼效果最大化，还要配合有氧一起做。战斗的胜负虽然是在一瞬间决定的，但如果坚持不到决胜的那个时刻也就毫无意义了。”对方将杠铃从一只手扔到另一只手，继续自顾自说着。

任谁突然被没头没脑地教训一通都不会高兴到哪里去，索隆也不例外。  
“喂，没人要你来指指点点。还有，跟海军有关系的人，还是从海贼的船上下去的好。”没好气地拿回自己每日必挥的心爱“小”杠铃，索隆毫不客气地下达逐客令。  
对方倒也没显出被冒犯的样子。  
“这都是我自己年轻时走过的弯路，听不听随你。”

年轻的剑客没有说话。昨晚和面前这个人短暂的交手让他知道，对方完全有资格对自己摆出指导的姿态。  
想了想，他还是开口问道：“喂，你为什么会待在这里？”  
正打算离开的人回过头：“什么为什么？”  
“以你的实力，如果留在海军完全可以胜任将官吧？就算离开海军也大可以去其他地方闯荡。待在这个……”索隆斟酌了一下用词，看在对方留宿招待的份上，最终礼貌地撤回“鸟不拉屎”四个字，“偏僻的地方，你不甘心吗？”  
“待在哪里很重要吗？”  
“……不重要。”索隆想了想，“但你难道没有考虑过待在一个……能让自己更加……更加重要的地方吗？”他小心翼翼地调整了一下自己的问题。  
似乎觉得这个问题很有趣，对方索性转过身来，对这个年轻的对手上下审视了一番。

“重要的不是待在哪里，而是和谁待在一起。”最后他回答道，“你还年轻，所以可能想追逐一些具体的什么东西。这很正常，当年我也是一样。但早晚有一天你会明白，力量的意义不在于证明自己，而是用来保护别人的。等到那个时候，你就不会再问这样的问题了。”  
似乎想起了什么，对方面无表情的脸上难得地浮现了一抹笑意。  
“总而言之，这里就是能让我感到自己最重要的地方了。”

他看着沉默地皱着眉头的年轻剑客，抬起手用力揉了把他绿色的脑袋。  
索隆猝不及防被撸了一把，难以置信地瞪大眼，还没来得及骂人，对方就轻快地跳下了船。  
“我得回去准备早饭，你慢慢想吧。”

CAO！  
索隆只能对着空气骂了一句，像要消毒一样重重撸了下自己的头，然后朝着对方离开的背影毫无意义地空挥了几下拳头。  
最后他安静下来，低头看着地上的杠铃，陷入了沉思。


	34. Chapter 34

34

“总而言之，为了对你们的收留表示感谢，请让我来准备今晚派对的食物吧！”

早饭过后，安赫尔告知暴风雨已有减缓势头，建议草帽众人第二天一早即可启程。彼时帽子已经被娜美缝补好的草帽船长已然彻底忘记登岛第一天的打飞宣言，在将主人家库存消耗到不得不动用海军储备粮后，此刻正边吃着哈瓦苏用储备面粉烤制的小饼干边嚷嚷着要在走之前举办派对。  
山治被自家船长堂而皇之软饭硬吃的作风给臊得面红耳赤。为了证明他们是一个有良知懂感恩的海贼团中的清流，他双手合十、虔诚地对两位屋主提出以上请求。  
——在两位同样富有良知的美女船员的大力附和下，山治终于为草帽海贼团争取到了一个挽回名誉的机会。

三小时后。  
“山治山治，你让我们去买的东西已经买好啦。”乔巴颠颠地走进厨房，踮起脚将一个大袋子放上流理台，“剩下的东西在索隆那里。”  
提着大包小包的绿发剑客跟在驯鹿后面走了进来，在和正好看向门口的厨师对视一眼后，默默地将各种食材小心地靠墙放在地上，然后又安静地退了出去。  
山治在围裙上擦擦手，抬手摸了摸小船医的脑袋：“辛苦啦。没有碰到什么人为难你们吧？”  
“没有哦。安赫尔说得没错，这座岛上的人虽然多少都和海军有些关系，但对海贼却也没有太大的敌意呢。你看你看，商店的老奶奶还送了我两颗糖～”乔巴喜滋滋地从口袋里掏出两颗糖果，“只可惜这座岛还是太小，清单上有几样东西都没买到。”  
山治接过清单看了眼，心里合计一番。  
“主要的食材都有了，剩下的问题不大。”

乔巴送完东西，却也不急着出门，只示意山治蹲下身。  
山治感到些许疑惑，却还是弯下腰来。小船医往门口一瞄，确定没人，这才附在他耳边轻声说道：”那个老奶奶告诉我，安赫尔和哈瓦苏两个人好像都不是普通海军呢。“  
哦？山治好奇地挑挑眉。  
乔巴受到鼓励，继续说道：“那个奶奶说，安赫尔很年轻就做了中将——据说是海军有史以来最年轻的中将；那个哈瓦苏好像也是哪个大人物的心腹。岛上的人也不知道他们为什么会到这个地方来，只说他们已经在这里待了十多年，而且、而且……”  
乔巴鹿脸一红，一副支支吾吾说不出口的表情。  
山治有些好笑：“而且什么？他们是一对？”

驯鹿的眼睛瞬间瞪得溜圆：“山治是怎么知道的？！”  
“嗯，怎么说呢？在有空房间的情况下两个又高又大的成年人却还要住一间，我可不觉得他们只是为了少洗一床被子。”山治耸耸肩，看着面前目瞪口呆的小驯鹿，不由笑出了声。  
他从一边托盘里拿出一块蛋糕：“好了好了，不管怎么说我们住都住下了，而且明天就要走，就别琢磨这些了。喏，刚刚出炉的蛋糕，医生拿去吃吧～”  
将红着脸扭来扭去的船医送出厨房，山治揉揉眉心，开始合计起在缺少几种重要材料的情况下，计划中的菜品应当如何调整。

万幸，见多识广AKA习惯了贫穷的草帽团大厨对缺少的食材使用了替换材料，最后总算也还是整出了一桌像模像样的饭菜。  
等到饭菜小食皆已上桌，他习惯性地先将厨房大致清理干净，然后整理一下仪表，确认衣着整洁、身上也没有溅上污渍，这才放心加入派对。彼时众人已经食至半饱，正端着从海军储备粮里“征用”的啤酒大快朵颐谈笑风生，气氛和谐其乐融融，颇有军贼一家亲之感。

山治快速扫视一眼环坐在壁炉前的众人。  
路飞不用说自是吃饱喝足满面红光；娜美和罗宾坐在沙发正中，被主人中比较健谈的那位逗得咯咯直笑；乌索普和乔巴已经开始载歌载舞；  
奇怪的是本该对饮酒最为热衷的那个家伙却并没有如他想象中那般一脸傻笑地喝得酩酊大醉前俯后仰，只盘腿坐在人群边缘，不发一言地慢慢喝着酒。明明身边身处同伴的欣喜喧哗之中，却愣是一个人喝出了闷酒的感觉。  
似乎是察觉到他的出现，闷闷不乐的家伙抬头看向厨师的方向。  
山治赶紧移开视线，故意大声询问路飞有没有给自己留吃的，然后在被乔巴拉着在地毯上坐下，观看他和乌索普的歌舞二人组演出。

“厨师先生来了啊！真是辛苦你了，食物非常美味哦！”安赫尔站起身迎接大厨，然后弯腰，完好的左手在被食物占得满满当当的茶几上不停翻找着，直到身边的棕发男人递过来一杯倒满的啤酒。  
“杯子和酒都放在靠墙的橱柜边上，”他指指另一个方向，满脸无奈，“你喝太多了，安。”  
“有什么关系嘛哈哈，难得这么热闹！”被指责喝多的人笑着将倒满的酒杯递给山治，转头对另一个人吩咐道，“哈维，再去取一桶酒来吧～”  
对方现出几分为难的神色：“库存缺口太大，会被后勤骂的。”  
“我和后勤的安妮关系很好啦，申请的时候说一声就没问题！放心吧～能在这辽阔的大海上遇到就是缘分，何况还认识了娜美和罗宾这么可爱的两位小姐，当然是要喝个过瘾，然后开开心心地送大家起航啦！”

“哈哈哈哈安叔人真好！可以的话能不能再拿点肉——”  
路飞没说完的话被娜美的铁拳堵住了。

美丽的航海士一手将自家船长爆捶至后仰，一手捂住嘴娇羞地笑着：“抱歉啊两位，我们这边真是太没有礼貌了。请不要听这个笨蛋的话，他已经吃饱了呢～”  
“我还能——”路飞挣扎着试图继续表达自己的意愿。  
“我们船长确实已经饱了～”罗宾微笑着附和航海士的意见，二轮花将船长挣动的身体牢牢压在地上，顺便把嘴也堵得严严实实。

——女人好可怕。  
乔巴和乌索普心下一凛，对着自家两位美女感到毛骨悚然。

索隆端起杯子喝了一口酒，沉默地看向山治。  
——对方没有搭理他，甚至也没有看向正对船长“动刑”的两位美女船员，自顾自一口口慢慢吃着迷你三明治，情绪并不高涨的样子。  
仅仅这样看着那人被金发半掩的侧脸就让心里情不自禁地泛起一股酸涩，索隆盯着他看了好一会儿，然后又垂下眼睛，“咕咚”灌下一大口啤酒。

棕色头发的男主人最后还是拗不过年长的那一位，好脾气地去库房又扛了一桶啤酒和一箱火腿罐头。  
路飞欢呼一声，兴高采烈地连开了好几个罐头；  
娜美想要怒吼却碍于外人在场不好施展，只能压着嗓门劝船长少吃几口；  
但航海士的怒气很快被身边金发男子给浇灭了，转而对他愉快地介绍起最近流行的时尚搭配；  
后者微笑聆听，时不时补充几句自己的意见，引得小姐们不住捂嘴娇笑；  
歌舞二人组眼见自家美女船员的发飙风波已过，便又开始放心地载歌载舞。乌索普从厨房里拿来一口锅，“铛铛”地敲打着节拍；哈瓦苏用塑料袋装上大米紧紧扎起，给乔巴做了两个简易砂槌，小驯鹿高兴得满脸发光，配合乌索普的“船长之歌”挥舞得虎虎生风。

尽管是这么热烈的氛围，山治这顿饭却吃得并不踏实。  
他清楚地感受到来自另一个角落的视线，时不时落在自己身上，盯着自己看一会儿，收回去，然后又飘过来。  
他不知道那个沉默的剑客到底在想什么，但这道压抑的视线却让自己也心烦意乱起来。向来自傲的舌头已经完全品不出自己精心准备的料理到底是什么味道，他几口吞了点填肚子的东西，为了转移注意力而将视线投向对面。

——对面坐着的是安赫尔和哈瓦苏，前者正侧着身子与两位美女谈笑风生，后者则安静地坐在沙发旁边的地上，时不时剥个橘子削个苹果，往三人面前的盘子里补充水果，顺手再放点下酒小吃。  
金发男人拿起酒杯皱皱眉头，伸手想去够盛酒的罐子；棕发男人嘴巴动了几下，看嘴型似乎是“少喝点”之类的，但却还是站起身拿过酒替对方满上，又在年长者的示意下给两位小姐也加了酒。  
年长的男人开怀笑着，伸手在养子的脑袋上亲昵地揉了两把；后者神色间颇有些尴尬，但也没有反抗，任由对方撸完后默默退回自己原本的座位，安安分分地坐下，继续看着自己的养父和美女们兴致勃勃地聊天。  
——丝毫看不出和那个登岛时将路飞和索隆打到节节败退的、修罗般的男人是同一个人。

这就是两个男人一起生活了十多年后的样子吗？  
又或者，两个男人也可以长久地共同生活，然后变得这样亲密又自然，像家人、却又比纯粹的家人更多出一点什么难以言喻的、默契般的东西吗？

吃东西前空腹喝下的几口酒似乎开始发生作用了，山治觉得脸上开始发热，脑袋也昏昏沉沉地失去控制，居然开始思考起这些奇奇怪怪的问题。  
来自角落里无言的视线依然在自己身上巡梭，大脑在晕乎乎中被惹得更为烦躁。屋子里太吵，壁炉的温度也太高了。山治将领口稍稍扯松一些，决定到房檐下去抽一根冷静一下。

推开大门，迎面而来的海风混着熟悉的咸腥味，瞬间让燥热的脸颊降了些溫。  
这里的风暴已经停了。按照安赫尔的说法，风暴的止息将以此岛为中心向外散发；明天凌晨，外围的暴雨也会明显减弱；而等到晚上，这一整片海域也就完全平息了。

——来得快去得也快吗？  
山治在台阶上坐下，给自己点燃一根烟，深深吸入一口，徐徐吐出。


	35. Chapter 35

35

山治坐在台阶上，望着远处幽暗的天空，一个人沉默着吞云吐雾。

“能给我也来一根吗？”轻柔的嗓音响起，有人在自己身边坐下。  
山治无声地从口袋里又掏出一根，递了过去，然后替对方点燃。

”没见你吸过，还以为你不抽烟呢。“  
“确实是太久没抽了，有点想念呢～”金发的独臂男人吸了一口，眉眼弯弯，眼角带着细细的笑纹，眼睛却依然闪着亮光，“薄荷味爆珠，我年轻时也很喜欢这个味道。”

——桃花眼的男人，这样的人在lady里应该很吃得开吧。  
山治情不自禁地这样想着。

“山治，我可以这样叫你吗？”  
被问到的人耸耸肩表示无所谓，于是桃花眼的男子继续开口：“谢谢你今天的食物，真的非常棒。不过……是做饭太累了吗，感觉你的兴致不太高呢。”  
山治有些讶异于对方的观察力。他歪过头想了想，其实连自己也无法清楚地描述出今天烦闷的源头来自哪里。于是他只撇撇嘴，半开玩笑地回应道：“也许只是因为你把我们船上两位美女的注意力都吸引走了，所以有些心理不平衡吧。”

对方叼着烟，笑着拍了拍他的背。  
山治也不由笑出声。  
两个人像相识多年的好友一样互相捶了几把，然后回过头看向海面，继续享受着烟雾的吞吐。

“我说，你和哈瓦苏先生是一对吗？”片刻后山治开口，话语间颇有一些不确定自己是否太过八卦的犹豫。  
“咦，被看出来了吗？”对方倒也完全没有扭捏，只开玩笑般故作惊讶地问了一句。

——你们也根本没有努力隐瞒过吧……  
山治无声吐槽。

安赫尔显然完全get了对方无语的表情，又笑了起来：“哈哈好吧～我也知道你大概想问什么，我们是养父子是真的；虽然我比他要大上11岁，但要说恋人的话大概勉强也算得上。”  
“……”

怎么说呢，山治觉得也许是因为哈瓦苏太过严肃，而身边这人又过于活跃，这两个人完全看不出有11岁的年龄差；但作为养父子，11岁的年龄差又似乎过小了一点。  
他想了想，委婉地评价道：“其实我也算是有一位当作父亲看待的长辈。但老实说，很难想象您是那种会收养孩子的类型呢。”  
“没必要用敬语啦，直接叫我名字就行，”对方又笑了起来，像陷入什么回忆一般，叼着烟，微微眯起眼睛，“嘛，你说的也没错，我并不是那种适合做父母的人，收养那家伙也纯属巧合。第一次见到他的时候，我所属的那支队伍刚刚把一个小村庄从海贼手中救下来，但他的父母却没能撑到我们来的时候。那个，其实我也是孤儿出身，从小在孤儿院长大，知道那种地方有多糟糕；再加上那个时候刚刚升任军官，有了海军分配的单独住处。怎么说呢……刚混出点头的毛头小子，你懂的，往往会有一种自己什么都能做到的不切实际的自大和英雄主义。我当时也是，看到惨兮兮的小孩即将被送进孤儿院，一下子膨胀起一股冲动，就自作主张地把这个孩子领养下来了。”

“您、不好意思，你是一个很善良的人，”山治纠正了他语气中的自嘲。  
——作为一个同样被拯救、被接纳的孩子，他明白这种善意的英雄主义对绝境中的孩童代表着何种重大的意义。

金发男人笑着摇摇头：“不过我真的不是做父母的料。那家伙在我这里就没吃到过一顿好饭——我是说，家里做的、真的能吃的那种。因为常年在外出任务，无论他的生活还是学校里的事情一律都交给相熟的一位同僚的妈妈去照料，难得在家的时间也很少花在他身上。年轻么，小时候又在那种无聊的地方长大，一有点本钱就喜欢到处去玩。约女伴也好、去酒吧也好，都比在家陪孩子有趣多了；就算偶尔和那个家伙待在一起也教不了他什么好的，连他上几年级都搞不清楚。有时想想，被我收养大概还不如去一家靠谱些的孤儿院来得好。”  
对方言语间情绪渐渐低落下来，山治却只敏锐地注意到其中某一点。  
“女、女伴？”  
“对啊，怎么了吗？”身边的人愣了一下，但很快就明白过来山治惊异的点在哪里，“你以为我天生喜欢男人？哈哈别开玩笑了，女人那么可爱，谁会去喜欢硬邦邦的男人。”

CAO，太对了！山治简直想和对方击掌相和，但转念一琢磨又觉得不太对劲。  
“既然这样，你又为什么会和哈瓦苏先生、呃……走到一起？”

被提问的人叼着烟，哼笑着摇摇头：“到现在我也搞不明白啊。一开始只是帮那家伙解决一下——你懂的，青春期的男孩子嘛，躁动也是正常的。作为一名父亲，我在各方面都太失职，但想着至少在这方面可以引导引导，帮他平缓地过渡一下。没想到后来好像过渡歪了……”

烟即将燃到尽头，山治默默地给两人都重新点了一支。  
对方道谢后接过，想了想，又接着说道：“有一阵子我特意借了几本心理学方面的书看，太无聊了没看完，但有一个词却记得很清楚——雏鸟情节。那家伙对我大概就是类似的心情。我意识到自己大概又做错了，就停止了这样的做法，也会有意识地开始帮他创造和女孩子独处的机会。”  
“……”  
“那家伙16岁生日那天，他和我……嗯，发生了一些不太愉快的事情。正好海军总部方面有大人物看中他的潜质，他就直接走了。从那以后我们几乎就算断绝了联系，只知道他在本部一路发展得很不错。之后很多年，我们也就见过寥寥几次，但我心里也是替他高兴的。”  
大概是察觉到一旁的欲言又止，他吁出口烟，笑着对山治耸耸肩，脸上的表情好像在说“你看，我就是这么差劲”。

山治不知道自己该作何评价，张了张嘴，最后只说出一句：“听说你是海军历史上最年轻的中将？”  
话一出口他就恨不得把那几个字抓起来重新塞回嘴里——背着别人打听其背景，这种做法怎么说都算不上光彩。

好在对方似乎也并不介意，只自嘲地笑笑：“这种事也没什么大不了的。毕竟我加入海军只是为了领份固定薪水，没什么目标也没有背景，早早到中将也就算到头了。现在想来，枪打出头鸟，气势太盛也未见得是件好事。但那家伙不一样，要不是被我拖后腿，他一定能比我走得更远。”  
“……您上次说，哈瓦苏先生现在已经退出海军了？”  
年长的男子叼着烟，含糊地”嗯哼“一声，然后用两指夹住烟头，往自己空荡荡的右臂指了指：”就因为这个。”  
“？”  
“一次特派任务——后来才知道做的可不是什么光彩事情，但我的小队大半都赔进去了——我算运气好，捡回一条命。”他用力嗦了一口指尖夹着的烟，眉头簇起，总是笑着的桃花眼也黯淡了下来，“在医院醒来的时候就是那家伙在照顾我。之后我不想再在海军做下去了，算算退役金也够用，就直接申请了伤退，但那家伙说什么也要跟过来。”  
“他想照顾你。”山治轻声附了一句。  
“大概吧，别看他长得凶，那家伙其实从小就很会照顾人。”对方扬了扬嘴角，眉头也随之舒展开来，“听后来给我办理手续的同僚说，他去递交申请时和萨卡斯基吵了一架。对方气得要死，说他是没有立场的懦夫、废物，说海军白白培养他这么多年……总之就是说什么也不肯批他的内退申请，直接让他滚。”

山治不用问也能猜到后面的结尾了。  
“他很爱你。”他由衷地感慨道。  
“他只是比较固执罢了。总之托他的福，我本来可以用伤补去哪里买幢小房子安安心心退休，现在要多养一张嘴，只能再到海军那里做份兼职，补贴一下家用了～”说话的人笑着叹口气，顺手掸了掸烟灰，“那你呢？”

“我？？？”想不通话题为什么会转到自己身上，山治瞪大眼一脸茫然。  
“那位三把刀的剑客先生。你不开心的原因是他吗，你们吵架了？”

什么什么什么鬼！这人是不是把他们误以为是他自己和哈瓦苏那样的关系吧？！  
“不不不不是！我们才不是那、那种关系！”

安赫尔看着身边面红耳赤、紧张到舌头都转不过来的厨师，含笑的眼睛更加弯了起来。  
“我没说你们有那种关系啊～”  
——那就好。山治松了口气，默默为自己的反应过度感到几分尴尬。  
“但是三把刀先生确实有在暗恋山治吧？”  
“咳咳、咳！”一口烟呛在气管里，山治剧烈地咳嗽起来，才刚开始冷却下来的脸又被这突如其来的一阵咳给呛成猪肝色。

对方把烟叼进嘴里，好心地用左手给他拍着背顺气。  
少顷，山治渐渐平息，总算没把喉结给咳出来。

男人取下烟，手掌支着下巴，似乎丝毫没有意识到自己说的话就是刺激到对方的元凶一般，坦荡荡笑眯眯地看着他。  
“抱歉，我是不是说错话了？但是从你们第一晚到这里我就发现，三把刀先生好像一直都在关注你哦。今天也是，打你从厨房出来以后，他就不停地在偷偷看你。所以……是我想错了吗？”

——岂止想错了，这简直就比“海贼王的遗产是一罐传世鱼子酱”还要不靠谱啊！！！  
山治又尴尬又生气又带着点说不出的酸涩，想想不能对收留他们的主人出言不逊，于是只能恨恨地开口：“那个绿藻头是斜眼，眼珠子的方向本来就是歪的。”  
“哦～绿藻头吗？这名字很不错啊～”对方桃花眼亮闪闪，心情不错地看着他。

山治不知道该怎么接话，索性回过头，自顾自猛吸烟。  
两人一个尴尬一个愉悦，在迥然不同的气氛中沉默地抽着烟。片刻后山治余光注意到对方扔下了烟头。

“要再来一根吗？”他掏出烟盒示意。  
对方皱眉思考了一下，很是纠结的样子，最后笑着摇摇头：“不了不了。我别的什么都不行，至少戒烟戒酒还能做到。就努力努力，争取多陪那家伙几年吧～”  
山治沉默了。他看着对方拍拍衣服站起身，终于还是开口问道：“你后悔吗？”

一个没头没尾的问题。

但对方并没有追问后悔到底指代了什么，几乎是立刻就回应道：“后悔啊。”  
“……”  
“就像我说的，如果没有遇到我，那家伙理应有更好的前途。虽然我是个再差劲不过的父亲，但也算是看着他从一个弱不禁风的小不点长大成人，为人父母对孩子的期待和责任感多少还是会有一些的。“

对方神色平静，说到最后长长地叹了口气。  
山治仰头看着他。  
——他想说不是这样的，想说他眼中的哈瓦苏看起来很幸福，想说他们这样平静的生活也没有什么不好。  
但他终究只是一个路过借助了两晚的外人，那两个人之间的感情和过往，他有什么立场去给予评价？

“不过如果是从自私一点的角度来讲，倒也没什么后悔的，”年长的男子低头狡黠一笑，“虽然是一个死心眼又蹭吃蹭喝的家伙，但有人陪着的感觉总归还不错。”

陪伴……吗？  
山治愣愣地举着烟，各种思绪在脑海里窜来窜去。  
他觉得自己这段时间就像是一个被关在漆黑暗室中的无头苍蝇，此刻远处似乎依稀有一点亮光闪现，但他也具体说不清在哪个方向。

“我比你们虚长几岁，就厚脸皮地自诩一次长辈吧。山治，我就只说一句——如果怕后悔，就不要逃避。那位绿藻头先生看上去也是一个挺固执的家伙，好好想清楚之后再做决定吧。”  
对方这句话说得缓慢，真挚的语气中透着年长者岁月积淀下的沉稳。  
言毕，他最后又对山治的烟表示了感谢，然后打开门，转身回到客厅。

陪伴啊……  
山治目送对方离去，然后沉默着低下头，呆呆地看着手中所剩不多的烟。

烟头的火光在黑暗中燃烧着，微弱却坚韧，映在海蓝色的眼眸中，明明暗暗。  
他一口都没有再吸，只安静地看着这支烟燃烧到尽头，然后拍拍大腿，起身，重新走进喧哗却又温暖的屋内。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灯塔岛篇完结，下一章开始进入表白大作战！
> 
> 以下是立NPC人物时写下的无聊设定，权且贴出来供参考。算是年下+忠犬设定：  
> 安：16岁加入海军，25升至中将，34退役，现年45  
> 哈维：8岁被收养，16岁加入海军，23即退出，现年34


	36. Chapter 36

36

第二天天未明，梅利号就在绵绵雾气的笼罩中驶出了港口。  
“安叔！哈维！谢谢你们！等环游完伟大航路，我们还会过来看你们的！”草帽团船长站在船头挥动双手，大声告别。  
“加油，未来的海贼王！可不要被海军抓走哦～”年长的金发男子笑着送上临别祝福。

“啊，在这里住了两天，还真有一点舍不得呢～安可真是一个理想的聊天对象。”娜美视线扫过船上一众愣头青，一手插腰一手抚过头发，无奈地叹了口气。  
索隆闻言，下意识地将视线移向一旁的厨师。不知是否是他的错觉，从昨晚之后那家伙便异常沉默，此刻也是一样；预想中诸如“娜美桑只要想聊天我随时都奉陪”之类的花痴言论并没有出现，对方只是叼着烟，若有所思地看着岸边为他们送行的二人。  
尚未散尽的浓重雾气和那人口中呼出的烟雾一起，掩盖了他想探究的那个表情。

山治嘴里叼着烟，看向肩靠肩站立在石头海岸的那对伴侣。  
——虽然都是男人，但用“伴侣”这个词形容他们也不算错吧？  
两人一个笑着挥手，另一个沉默不语，只用手从背后揽住另一人的肩膀，替他按住外衣领口，确保不会从肩头滑落。没有小鸟依人，没有互相依偎，从他们站立的姿态就能看出和异性伴侣的迥异之处。  
——他们就只是这样站着，两个高大的男人各自都是挺拔的一根直线，但彼此的肩膀却毫无间隙地贴在一起。

山治就这么看着海岸，直到那两个并肩站立的人影越变越小，越变越小，最后消失在地平线的另一头。  
乔巴的声音将他不着边际的思绪给拉回了现实。  
“山治山治，哈瓦苏送了我好好喝的可可粉，一会儿早饭的时候可以给我泡这个吗？”乔巴捧着个罐子，一脸期待地看向他。  
厨师温柔地笑笑，揉揉小驯鹿的脑袋：“当然可以了。我待会儿就去准备早饭。”

他在船医的欢呼声中转过身，和一旁几乎黏着在自己身上的视线短暂对视一眼，随即低下头，利落地走向厨房。  
索隆轻微地抿了抿嘴。

如两位前海军所言，梅利号在启程后果然没有遇到海军的追击。于是众人乐得在到达下一个海岛的间隙过上了吃饭睡觉打海王（海王：？）的规律生活。  
这天梅利号打海王头号积极分子路飞正坐在栏杆上钓鱼，誓要钓一条超大鱼来为海上大厨提供晚餐的刺身素材。  
而绿发的剑客沉默着站了过来。

路飞颇感意外。  
就算钝感如他也能感觉到这位副手最近一段时期的反常，自灯塔岛起航之后的这几天更是时常走神；就在前天，路飞还看到剑客锻炼到一半时突然发起呆，1吨重的小杠铃足足在半空中保持了十分钟有余，光看着就让他自己的二头肌都隐隐作痛。  
他情不自禁地揉揉幻疼的手臂，试图思考一下索隆这家伙到底是怎么了，和再前一阵跟山治之间的冷战有关吗？  
想了想没想出来，他也便坦然地放弃思考。  
——这是船员之间自己的事情，既然他们没提出，那么即便是船长也不应该插手；而如果他们需要自己，他也随时都准备好和他们站在一起。

他本以为剑客的这种状态会再持续一阵，是以当对方此刻主动向自己走来时，草帽团船长确实感到了一丝惊讶。  
“你今天也想钓鱼了吗？”他问。  
“啊，坐一会儿。”剑客说是这么说，却也没有坐上来，一手撑着栏杆一手支着下巴，半趴在木杆上，眼睛遥望海面，似乎又发起呆来。  
路飞歪过头，看此人似乎又陷入空灵，便也索性放任自流，只管看着自己的鱼竿便是。

两人在海风的吹拂下无声地待了一会儿，身旁的人终于开口。  
“你喜欢吃肉吗？”  
“啊，喜欢啊！”开朗的船长想也不想地就回应道，丝毫没有质问对方为什么要问这个显而易见到莫名其妙的问题。  
剑客又沉默了一会儿，斟酌着用词一般，最后很是艰难地问道：“那如果有人……不吃肉，你会觉得他、呃……很奇怪吗？”  
“不吃肉？那吃鱼吗？”  
“……只是打个比方……也不吃鱼，就吃胡萝卜。”  
“这有什么奇怪的，兔子就吃胡萝卜啊。”  
“不是兔子，是人！”索隆想了想，又纠正了一下，“那就不说胡萝卜，就说有人只吃白萝卜吧。”  
“不奇怪啊。”  
“只吃卷心菜。”  
“不可以吗？”  
“只吃生姜。”  
“为什么不行？”路飞转过头看向俨然化身毫无感情的提问机器的船员，“每个人爱吃的东西不一样不是很正常吗，为什么要去管别人吃什么？”

索隆顿了一下，少顷，犹豫着开口道：”那如果，假设梅利号上就有人是这个只吃白萝卜的怪人，你会怎么想？“  
“我是不知道你为什么要问这个啦，但如果你一定想知道的话，听着，”路飞索性把钓竿放到一旁，转过身体凑向前，与剑客大眼瞪小眼对视，高高竖起的食指仿佛教鞭一样晃来晃去，”第一，只吃白萝卜没什么不可以；第二，不管是我的船员还是其他哪里的人，哪怕他天天只吃樱桃派，我也不会觉得他奇怪；第三，不止是我，没有任何一个人有资格因为别人吃什么或者不吃什么就判断他奇不奇怪。我喜欢好人，而人的好坏是不会因为他喜欢什么或者不喜欢什么就不一样的。这样说你明白了吗？”

年轻的船长与副手对视许久，他看到对方惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，那对最近总是蒙着阴霾魂游天外的漆黑瞳仁渐渐亮了起来，眉宇间深刻的纠结也慢慢展开。  
“明白了。”  
剑客最后终于扬起了嘴角。

第二天，梅利号晚餐时间结束。  
娜美吃完最后一口餐后水果，坐直身体优雅地用餐布擦拭下嘴角，眼神流转间却瞄到早早吃完走开的剑客居然悄悄溜进了厨房。  
——这俩不是还在尴尬期吗？那个没脑子的混账家伙又去找山治干嘛？  
娜美正打算打起十二万分精神紧盯住那边的动静，耳边却听到乌索普开启了饭后聊天模式。

“话说，索隆今天有没有问你们奇怪的问题？”  
“欸，什么奇怪的问题？”路飞的声音。  
“他今天突然跑过来问我，说如果有人不喜欢吃鱼就喜欢吃白菜，会不会觉得那人有病？差不多就是这么个意思吧。”  
“哦哦，这么说的话，他昨天问过我如果有人不喜欢吃肉怎么办。”  
“你怎么回答？”  
“别人不喜欢吃肉关我什么事，我又管不着。”  
“就是说啊，有人喜欢吃这个就有人喜欢吃那个嘛，想不通他干嘛要问这个。”  
“呐呐，索隆今天也问过我这个哦。不过他问的是‘会不会觉得不喜欢吃棉花糖的人是坏人’。”乔巴加入讨论。  
“那你怎么说？”乌索普。  
“当然不是啊，人的好坏怎么能用喜欢吃什么东西来区分呢？”小船医回答得十足认真。  
“对啊对啊，不知道他突然问这种问题干嘛……”乌索普听上去一头雾水。

——……没脑子。  
偷听别人聊天的航海士狠狠翻了个白眼。

“说起来我还想再喝可可，哈瓦苏送我的可可粉真的好好喝哦。”Duang一下声音，似乎是小驯鹿从椅子上跳了下来，“我去找山治帮我泡热可可～”  
“不行！”娜美下意识大声脱口而出。

旁边众人：？  
航海士赶紧捂住嘴，尴尬地笑笑：“那个，我好像觉得有点肚子疼，要不乔巴你帮我看一下吧？”  
“咦，怎么会？那我们快点去医务室。”认真的船医瞬间如临大敌。  
“医务室就不用了！只是一点点疼而已啦哈哈，不用那么紧张。”

——开玩笑，我走了谁来给厨房守门啊。  
娜美在内心咆哮。

“那你等一下，我去把医药包拿过来。”乔巴说着，噔噔噔朝自己放在边上的背包跑去。  
一股轻微的负罪感瞬间涌上航海士的心头，她暗自决定将这笔账算在那个没脑子的剑客身上。  
——罗罗诺亚·索隆，再不争气你就死定了！  
这么想着，她侧过头，看到罗宾正对着自己微笑，边笑边竖了下大拇指。  
——她果然也知道……所以这船上的雄性都是傻子吗！  
娜美无奈地在心里叹了口气。


	37. Chapter 37

37

话说这边娜美正在罗宾的配合下奋力守门，而那边厢……  
厨房。

山治不是没有注意到有人进了厨房，佩刀彼此相碰的清脆声响让他准确地辨认出了来者的身份，但他并不是很想搭理，于是只当什么都没听见，低着头专心搓洗手下的碗碟。  
但他控制不住自己所有的注意力都无意识地放在耳朵上。  
他听到脚步声在距离自己约两三米远的地方停止，来者应该是站在了流理台的另一面；紧接着是一声衣料的轻微摩擦声，他大概能想象出对方双臂交叉环抱在胸前的站姿。

可他依然不想回头去确认。  
他不回头，对方也不出声，两人就像沉默地比拼着耐力——幼稚的谁先开口谁就输游戏。

但对方的视线与行动不同，毫不知收敛。被这样太过直接地盯着实在很难集中精神做事，山治最后只能认输。他用清水冲了冲手，在围裙上擦了一下，转身无奈地问道：“你站在这里干嘛？”  
“我在等你什么时候洗完。”  
“有事说事，没事就滚。”山治没好气地白了他一眼。  
绿发的剑客沉沉地看着他。

——又是这种仿佛要穿透皮肤，直接看进心脏一般的眼神。  
山治被这种放肆的视线看得很不舒服，下意识扭过头，从悬挂在一旁的西服外套口袋里取出烟盒和火机。  
厨师是不应该在厨房抽烟的，但他确认现在的自己很需要来上一支。  
——至少现在没有在做饭。  
他安慰自己。

对方的声音和打火机扳机被扣下的“咔哒”声同时响起。  
“我来和你道歉。”

手一抖，第一下没有点着。山治眼都不抬地“嗯”了一声，强装镇定地又按了一下，终于点燃了那支在指尖微微颤动的烟。  
“那天我说了胡话，”对方低沉的嗓音卡了一下，“那些‘想和你做’什么的话，我不应该说……对不起。”

去他妈的。  
山治在心里暗自骂了一声。  
对方的声音听上去沉稳而又真诚，是以这句道歉中的真意完全不需要怀疑。他本应该感到高兴，高兴那个没有脑子的单细胞终于意识到自己的混账之处，而且还主动放下身段，说出了自己从未听过的、示弱的那三个字；哪怕是在过去无数次的拳打脚踢之时，自己也从未预想过能从对方口中听到那三个字。  
多么值得得意的事情。但为什么，自己的心脏却俨然成了一只失去方向的飞鸟；前一刻还在毫无目的地盲目扑腾着，下一秒就直直飞入寒流，翅膀在一瞬间被牢牢冻住，冰冷地、笔直地向下坠落。

“虽然现在道歉晚了一点，但我当时自己的脑子也不太清楚……总之那些都是混账话，你不要——”  
“没关系。”  
“……啊？”  
“我说，没关系。如果你想听的是这句，”山治努力控制着自己的喉咙，试图让发出的声音不要颤抖。理智告诉他应该抓住这个大好机会，狠狠地对着这个平时拽得跟二五八万还老跟自己作对的家伙大开一番嘲讽；但不知道为什么，等开口的时候，这句话却只这么轻描淡写地就说出来了，“那我原谅你了。”  
使劲吸了一口烟，尼古丁的刺激感从呼吸道直入肺管，在肺叶中轮回一圈，终于让他感到镇定一些，手指也不再不受控制地抖动。  
他抢在对方开口前又说道：“那些糊涂事就算了。我们是一条船上的同伴，以前是这样，以后还是这样。所以那件事情……从今往后就不要再提了。”

——有什么意外的呢？自己其实一直都知道，一切都只是药物作祟下的荷尔蒙波动。这个单细胞的生物一时犯了个混，连带着给了自己一些不明不白的错觉；  
——错觉是长久不了的，他们早晚都会反应过来。但只要当没有发生过，就不会再有那些纠结，不会再有无法彼此面对的尴尬，也不会再有一支接一支抽不完的烟；  
——这才是正常的，这样才是最好的。

对面沉默了一下，随即如释重负似的呼出口气。  
“好，那第一阶段就算完成了。”

什么第一阶段？  
山治疑惑地朝他望去，却见对方放松了环抱的手臂，随即三步并作两步地走过来，在自己面前停下脚步。  
他们现在面对面站立着，距离近到山治的烟几乎能直接呼到对方脸上。  
山治皱眉，下意识想往后退一步，却被对方下一句话给震到无法动弹。

“接下来就是第二阶段。但好像还是要先道歉，”剑客凝视着对面的人，“对不起，你说的那种同伴，我以后没有办法再做下去了。”

混蛋！山治插在裤袋中的那只手猛地捏紧。  
他以为他们至少还能维持现状，但……居然连同伴都没办法做了吗……

胸腔中那只被冻住的小鸟终于坠入了深海。  
心脏似乎一瞬间停止跳动，四肢百骸的血液流动都静止了一般，耳边听到的声音也像沉在海面下十米，一切响动都听不真切。

“我好像喜欢上你了。”  
“哈？”耳朵里嗡嗡作响，山治下意识反问一声。  
“我是说，我喜欢你。”对面停了一下，像害怕自己没说清楚一样又重复了一遍，“厨子，我喜欢上你了。”

山治终于听清了对方的话，却更加愣得彻底。  
是我听错了吗？  
喜欢？什么喜欢？喜欢谁？我？？？  
绿藻头这算是……”暗恋“我？？？  
是在做梦吗？不对，我刚才明明还在厨房里洗碗收拾着；如果是做梦的话，我是什么时候开始睡着的？  
不不不，对面可是颗没有大脑的植物，他真的知道自己在说什么吗？  
也许他说的是作为同伴的那种“喜欢”，不是自己以为的那种“喜欢”也说不定……  
可他不也说了没法再做同伴，那还怎么会有同伴的“喜欢”？  
而且“我喜欢上你”这种说法，怎么听都很暧昧吧……  
啊啊啊啊可恶到底是什么情况！！！

金发的厨师脑子里一瞬间滚过千头万绪，海蓝的眼眸睁得滚圆；为了给圆滚滚的眼睛让出空间，连卷卷的眉毛都抬了起来；他呆愣愣地站在原地一动不动，连指尖夹着的烟都不抽了，任由烟灰径自燃烧堆积起来。

剑客可窥不到对面的脑内小剧场。他见山治整个人像僵住了一样毫无反应，不由有些尴尬。麦色脸庞浮起一层红晕，但他还是硬着头皮接着往下说道：  
“这么说你大概不会信，其实我自己也说不清到底是怎么回事……总而言之，等反应过来的时候，脑子里想的就全是你这个混蛋的事情了。”  
他叹了口气：“那天和你说胡话的时候，我也没搞清楚自己到底想要什么。但我后来想了很久，总算弄明白了：我就是想和你在一起。就算不做也没关系，但我喜欢和你待在一起。”  
剑客说着，一开始绕口令般飞快的语速渐渐慢了下来，声音也愈发沉稳；脸颊虽然依旧红着，但眼神却不再飘忽。他说完，情不自禁伸出手，圈住厨师因为举烟而露出的一小截纤细的手腕，黑檀木一般漆黑的眼眸紧紧地盯着面前这个把自己心里搅得翻天覆地的家伙。

“我想和你在一起，但不是船员、同伴的那种在一起。和路飞、乌索普他们都不一样，我说的一起，是指像、像灯塔岛上那两个家伙一样的在一起；不是等我们走完伟大航路就一拍两散的那种，是更长时间的在一起。等到我们像那两个家伙一样的年纪，不、哪怕等到我们比他们还要老，我也还是想和你待在一起。”  
“船员那边你不用担心，路飞他们都是很好的人，不会因为我们在一起就对你有不一样的看法。”  
“就像灯塔岛一样，我们也可以找一座那样的小岛；或者如果你喜欢热闹些的地方，我们就挑一个热闹的岛屿。就你和我两个人，一起十几年、几十年地住下去。”  
“厨子，我想和你一直那样过下去。”

金发的厨师依然呆滞着没有反应，眼睛却越睁越大，白净的脸也开始慢慢粉红了起来。

眼看自己一通表白过后却没有得到任何回应，剑客的眼神不由渐渐黯淡了下去。  
“也是，你怎么可能答应呢。”他自嘲地笑了一声，“自说自话地对你说了这些，你大概只会觉得恶心吧……你想把我今天说的话都当作没听到过也无所谓，但我装不出这副样子。不管怎么说，如果你还是想和我做像以前那样的‘同伴’，我应该是做不到了。这是我的问题……对不起。”  
“……”  
“我想说的就是这些，你听过就行，之后就随便你吧。”

烟灰从厨师的指尖落下，掉在索隆的手上。明明应该很烫，他却毫无感觉，甚至连心脏的温度都渐渐冷却下来。他松开手，转过身，准备立刻离开这个让自己不知如何自处的空间。  
——他不想直面厨师的拒绝，也不想看到那个人的脸上露出任何被冒犯的尴尬或羞恼。

但下一刻，自己的手腕却被抓住了。  
剑客惊讶地回眸，看到厨师低垂着头。金色稍长的刘海将那张本就小巧的娃娃脸遮得严严实实，索隆看不到他的表情，却看到露出的耳廓整个都透出比粉红更深的颜色。

“什么叫‘随便你吧’，你是傻子吗？”  
索隆听到对方嗫嚅的声音。  
“你们单细胞告白以后都不听别人回答的吗？”

这回轮到索隆瞪大了眼睛。

“你就是个没有脑子的混蛋，不认路的白痴；野蛮人，没礼貌，没常识；暴力，自大狂，不讲道理；不爱洗澡的臭男人；还有那头绿色的毛，蠢死了。”

？？？  
正常人被表白之后是会骂人的吗？！  
索隆第一次表白，索隆不懂，索隆委屈。他一头雾水地回望着突然破口大骂的家伙，因为太过震惊，居然没有第一时间骂回去。  
然后他看到对方抬起了头。

金发的厨师满脸通红，抬起看向自己的眼睛没有刚才瞪得那么大了，只是半睁着；但他依然清楚地看到里面流转的深浅不一的蓝色光芒，像下过雨后澄澈万里的天空，像阳光照射下闪耀着金色碎片般光芒的万顷碧波，像自己每天每天都注视着的大海。  
然后他又听到了厨子的声音，很轻，但幸亏他耳力卓绝，才能清晰地捕捉到对方所传递的信息。

“虽然是这样一个混蛋……但既然你都这么求我了，那就姑且先试试看吧……”

索隆大脑一片空白。  
——这这这、试试看是什么意思？  
——厨子这是……同意了？

山治回答完过了一会儿，看到绿头发的蠢家伙一脸呆滞地回望着自己，毫无要给出反应的迹象，不由恼怒地加重了手上的力道。  
“唉疼疼疼！”剑客终于反应过来，不顾被用力握住的手腕还扭曲着，一转身，另一只手用力抓住了厨师的肩膀。  
“厨子，你知道自己答应的是什么吧？”  
“我又没答应你什么，只是说试、试、看。”  
“你知道我说的在一起是什么意思吧？”  
“我又不是傻子！”  
“那、那你可是答应要和我做恋、呃，那个恋人，”恋人这个词甜蜜到让人有些别扭，索隆别过头，脸上的温度再度升高，“总之，你真的确定吗？”  
“什么叫我确定吗，你很想让我把话收回去的样子？”  
“我没有！”索隆嗓门瞬间拔高，伸直的脖子却在面前人的瞪视下又回缩了一点，嗓门也降了下来，“我只是想确认一下……”  
“哼。”山治简短回复一声，松开了握着对方手腕的手，想要吸一口烟撑撑气势，却无奈地发现它已经烧完了，只能恨恨地踩熄在脚下。

索隆小心翼翼地观察着厨子的脸色。  
“所以我们现在算在一起了，对吧？”  
“没有。”  
“但你——”  
“我说的是试一试！试，一，试！”  
“……这不公平。”  
“这有什么不公平的？每个大厨都还要先经过见习厨师考核呢，你现在也就是个见习的而已。”  
“见习恋人？”

山治白了他一眼，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝着“烦死了”，红着脸转身去掏烟，却也没有出声否认。  
索隆的嘴角扬了起来。  
“见习伴侣？”  
“你很烦哎！”厨师的脸红到几乎要冒烟。  
“那至少我可以叫你男朋友吧？”  
“……敢在其他人面前这么叫你就死定了。”  
“知道了，男朋友。”  
“绿藻头你TM到底有完没完？！”

索隆从身后抱住自己炸毛的男朋友，无声笑了。  
“没完。”

许久之后的某一天，情事过后的两人靠在床头平复呼吸。  
厨师点燃一支烟，卷卷的眉毛扬起，揶揄着问剑客当初是怎么想到结结巴巴地来表白的。  
“啊，是娜美那女人说我应该要表白的。唉你怎么呛到了？慢点慢点。”剑客无奈地帮对方顺着气。  
“娜美桑一开始就知道了？！”  
“啊。”无辜地回答。  
“绿藻头你给我去死啊啊啊！！！”

真是的，被其他人知道了又怎样？  
剑客在心里得意地想。

——反正我现在已经转正了。

【正文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 这篇拖拖拉拉的傻孩子谈恋爱终于完结了！  
> 全文近10万字，是我真的没有预料到的。如果在写之前有人跟我说“你要写10万字哦”，我肯定会大力拒绝，结果么……人算不如天算……
> 
> 好吧说回来，之所以写这篇，是因为自己在入坑找粮的时候看到很多文的开头就是“不知道怎么回事/喝多了/打完架，两个人就滚到了一起”，于是就想写一篇详细说一下“他们到底为什么，又是怎么一步一步滚到一起”的文投喂一下自己。正如之前说的，我本来只是想写一个10章以内的小中篇，但写着写着就还是觉得，应该让索香谈一场完整的、有头有尾的恋爱。  
> 谢谢一直以来红心蓝手评论的姐妹们，否则我可能真的坚持不下去。老实说写到中间的时候（尤其是那个横跨三四章的本垒）我一度很自我怀疑，觉得自己写的为啥都是要走外联的玩意儿，实在太下品了；好在有大家鼓励，挺过来之后来到两个人别别扭扭吵吵闹闹地互相试探、接近、相处的部分，才终于觉得走入了正轨。  
> 谢谢yeyupfy的评论，我非常开心！她说“虽然两个人的关系是始于淫靡性欲，但是又充满了酸甜的初恋味道”——这就是我写这个故事的本意。谢谢认真看文的jms，如果你也能从中看出初恋的感觉，那我就没有白写这10万字。
> 
> 最后的表白，因为我觉得藻不是那种特别擅长表达的人，所以有意处理得比较笨拙。你会发现藻颠来倒去说的就是三个字——“在一起”。以从来没有谈过恋爱的单细胞来说，考虑到这一层面其实已经很深入而且很长久了。以这样的方式认真开始谈恋爱的两个人，相信之后也会非常顺利！


End file.
